New Title Powerful Transformations
by Superchick07
Summary: Kagome analyzes her feelings for Inuyasha and discovers something. Sesshoumaru unexpectedly shows up and turns both of their worlds upside down. The thing is that both of them are not completely against the changes. And an old friendship is remembered.
1. Confusion and Good News

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter One

Confusion and Good News

It was a beautiful day and Kagome was so happy to be returning to the past, her friends, and Shippou. Kagome just knew that if she only waited a bit longer that Inuyasha would bound into the clearing demanding why she was so late in getting here. She sat down in the flowers that surrounded the enchanted well and began to weave flowers of many different colors into and wreath to wear on her head. By the time that she had finished she was quite worried and upset that Inuyasha had not shown up yet. She lay the wreath of flowers on the ground and concentrated on Inuyasha's aura and was excited to know that he was just a ways off in the woods to her right. She was in such a hurry to see if she could sneak up on him this time that she did not even notice the second aura that was with Inuyasha. She left the clearing and concentrated on covering her scent. She still had not learned how to cover her aura but that was her next lesson that she was going to learn. By the time that Kagome was a couple of steps away she was grinning broadly because she figured that this time she would actually be able to get him. When she pushed apart the leaves of the bush that she was crouched behind her heart stopped at what she saw before her. Kikyou and Inuyasha were currently in a lip lock and did not look like they would be coming up for air any time soon. What she felt threw her into a state of shock. She stood up and began to walk away. She was not paying attention to anything and was currently trying to situate her feelings. '_I was expecting to feel hurt and anger. What is wrong with me. OH KAMI I DON'T LOVE INUYASHA. Well I mean I love him but I love him like a sister would love a brother. I am actually happy for him that Kikyou does not hate him anymore. When did this happen. I am strangely very relieved.'_ Kagome had been lost in thought for a while. She was abruptly brought back to reality by the fact that her feet were no longer on solid ground. She looked down and saw how far the ground was from where she dangled. She closed her eyes and let out a blood curdling scream.

Sesshoumaru was traveling through the southern lands to meet with the southern lord to discuss a continued alliance now that the threat of Naraku was gone. Sesshoumaru thought that the southern lord was a good ally to have since the eastern lord was once again threatening to try and take the western lands from Sesshoumaru because Sesshoumaru showed no signs of picking a mate. He suddenly picked up the scent of his half-brother and decided to see what he was up to. Then he caught a whiff of the dead priestess and was about to turn around when he also sensed the strange miko but could not smell her. Only the strongest of mikos could hide their smell and he just could not sense that much power in the little clutz that traveled with his brother. He was only going to see if he could find the hidden power in the blue eyed miko. 'Don't try to lie to yourself Sesshoumaru you know that is not the reason that we are going. We like the miko and just want to make sure that she is in good health. Maybe we should take her with us this time it is clear that she is not claimed by our brother.' Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes at his inner beast he was tired of having the conversation with him. _We are not here to take the miko away. We have no feelings for her whatsoever. We are only interested the power that she seems to have hidden away from everyone. '_if that is what you want to believe for now. But I will not wait much longer. We will have her. She is unclaimed and we will take her as our mate. We want her and you can not deny me for I will fight for her.' Sesshoumaru tuned out his beast and watched the miko closely. He saw in her eyes the moment that she realized that Inuyasha was not alone. He saw confusion and something else in her eyes before she calmly turned away and began to walk. Sesshoumaru followed her because he had yet to detect the power that she had to have stored in order to mask her scent for so long. He figured that the sight of his brother and the dead priestess had truly upset her. He knew that the foolish girl thought herself in love with his brother. When he thought about it he felt things that he did not even want to analyze. Sesshoumaru saw that she was approaching a very high cliff and figured that she was coming to look at the view and think about what she had seen. He became uneasy when she just kept walking and did not even slow as she approached the edge. When she walked off before he could even think about it he already had a hold of her wrist as she dangled over the twenty-five foot drop. He had to fight to keep a hold of her when her scream assaulted his sensitive ears. Sesshoumau quickly brought her back over the edge and gently placed her feet back on the ground.

Kagome suddenly found herself back on solid ground and when she opened her eyes she noticed a pair of black boots and white hakamas. Her eyes slowly traveled up the body of her savior and by the time that she got to his chest she knew who had saved her life but did not understand. "Sesshoumaru" his name slipped past her lips on a whisper. The only reason that it was heard was because he was a demon. When she finally got the nerve to look into his eyes he was staring intently back at her.

Sesshoumaru tensed the moment that she figured out who he was. He barely caught his name as it slipped past her barely parted lips and it made things low in his stomach to tighten. He loved the way his name sounded coming from her when she was not shouting at him while trying to defend his dim-witted brother. He simply stared at her when she finally looked into his eyes. He could tell that she was deep in thought. 'See you do like her. Why else would you save her life. Lets take her now before that hanyou shows up. He doesn't know how to take care of her. She is going to be our mate. Let us show her that we are the better man.' _I do not like her. The only reason that I saved her was because her death would upset our Rin. And I am curious about her powers. We are not going to make a human our mate so drop it. _His beast growled at him and then fell silent.

Kagome didn't know what to think she was completely confused. '_Why did he save my life. What is he doing here anyways? Sesshoumaru saved me did hell freeze over. His eyes are so gorgeous and oh kami he is so handsome. Whoa were did that come from. He has tried to kill me so many times and he is the enemy. He probably has some plan to use this against me.' _"Sesshoumaru … I don't understand … why did you …." Kagome stopped abruptly when she noticed the trembling in her voice and that she was stuttering over her words. She took a calming breath and then continued. " Thank you so much for saving me. I was not paying attention to where I was going. I can't believe I just walked off that cliff." She tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru's hand. Then she quickly realized that she was actually clinging to his hand and it made her stomach flutter at the feeling that it gave her. She pushed the feeling away not understanding what it meant and not really wanting to.

Sesshoumaru noticed the direction of her stare and saw that they were holding hands. He had not even realized that he had not let go. Once again things low in his stomach tightened and he quickly took his hand from hers. He did not want to even consider they way that her hand had fit. 'Perfect absolutely perfect' his beast cooed. Sesshoumaru did not even reply he just turned from her trying to leave before his brother showed up or his beast decided to try and take over. Kagome panicked for some unknown reason when he began to walk away.

"Wait" She sighed with relief when he actually stopped at the edge of the forest. " I mean no rudeness but why did you save my life. I don't understand. The last time that we crossed paths you tried to kill me. So why save me now." He stayed silent for so long that she figured that he would not answer so she turned to leave. When she was almost to the other side of the clearing she jumped when she heard his deep velvet voice.

"This Sesshoumaru does not have to explain himself to you human, but Rin would have been upset if I had let you die she has taken a liking to you. And if you think real hard you realize that my fight was never with you and that I never intended to even hurt you. Only tried to get you out of my way so that I could deal with my brother." He suddenly disappeared leaving a very stunned Kagome in the clearing. She was also a little hurt at his answer but did not try to analyze the meaning behind it. She knew that it would only confuse her more. At that moment Inuyasha crashed into the clearing with Kikyou on his back. As soon as he put her down they both drew their weapons to kill whoever had hurt Kagome.

"What happened are you ok. Where are you hurt. Who hurt you." Inuyasha was frantic. Kikyou had just agreed to be his mate when they had heard Kagome scream. He had grabbed Kikyou and taken off the entire time hoping that the girl that he had come to think of as a little sister was ok. It would devastate him if he lost her and he would kill whoever was hurting her ten times over. Kikyou and Inuyasha were confused when it finally registered that the only smell in the clearing was Kagome's and that she only looked a bit shaken. Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms finally crying and she began muttering into his haori about losing her balance and falling over the edge. She told him that she had grabbed a root and pulled herself back up. Inuyasha's heart stopped when he thought about the fact that he had almost lost her. His arms tightened around her as he soothed her. " It's ok little sister everything will be fine. You are ok and safe now. Come on lets go back to camp." He set her away from him and wiped her tears away.

" I am so sorry that I scared the both of you. I am so clumsy and I just can't seem to stay out of trouble." She smiled weakly as she looked up at them. When she saw the two of them holding hands she broke into a huge grin. "Is there anything that you would like to tell me big brother?" Kagome teased. Kikyou blushed and ducked her head. Inuyasha tighten his grip on her hand and then prepared himself for the fight that he expected from her.

"Kagome Kikyou was accepted to be my mate. She is going to stay by my side from here on out. That means that she will be traveling with us." Inuyasha and Kikyou were both stunned when Kagome quickly enveloped Kikyou in a hug. Kikyou hugged her back smiling and Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear. He knew that if Kagome agreed then the rest would.

"Congratulations you two. I was wondering when you were going to work up the courage to ask her to travel with us. It is so dangerous for her to travel on her own and for you to keep sneaking off. Of course I don't have a problem with Kikyou joining us she can work with me to increase our to find the jewel shards better." They all set out to get back to the village before the night fell. They were so engulfed in conversation that they did not notice the taiyoukai that had stayed hidden in the trees to make sure that Kagome made it safely back to the village. He confused and curious as to why the miko had lied to her friends about his rescue. 'we should figure out why she did not tell the truth about our part in the saving of her life. Is she ashamed or is she trying to keep the bad opinion of us spreading?" Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red when his beast became enraged at the very idea that the miko would do such things. He quickly controlled his beast before it caused him to do something stupid. _It does not matter why she did not tell. The only reason that we saved her pathetic life is so that we would not upset Rin. _'yes our daughter. We must not upset her. But we do care why the miko lied and we will find out the next time that we see her.' _No we will not find out because we do not care. Now be quiet we are going back to camp and forgetting about the miko. _'We will not forget and soon we will see her again to make sure that the worthless brother of ours is taking care of her the way he should.' Sesshoumaru just left it alone and hunted for something to take back for Rin to eat. When he got back to camp gave the rabbit to Jaken to prepare for his ward and then jumped into a tree to keep watch through the night. Regardless of who much he tried to convince himself that he did not care he continually thought about what reasons the miko could possibly have for not telling the truth. Sesshoumaru stared at the crescent moon and remained deep in thought about the human that his beast had claimed as his own.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were as upset as Inuyasha had been. They were thinking about the fact that the miko from the future that they had all come to think of as family had almost been lost to them forever. However Sango could tell that something about Kagome's story was amiss. Kagome had averted her eyes many times during the tail and Sango knew that Kagome was leaving things out. She intended to find out the truth as soon as possible. She just knew that whatever it was that she could help the girl she loved like a sister to figure things out. Miroku after the initial shock of Kagome's story noticed that Inuyasha kept looking into the forest and then looking anxiously back at Kagome. He knew that they were in for one more surprise that night.

Kikyou was waiting in the trees for Kagome and Inuyasha to inform the others about her joining the group. She was so scared that they would not accept her. She knew that she had been hateful and done them wrong many times. But she had done it all against her will. Naraku had been controlling her and the day that they had defeated Naraku and lost the shards that he had she had been set free. She had always loved Inuyasha and had hurt inside to see how close that he was to her reincarnation. She had been relieved to find out that they only had sibling affections for one another.

Kagome suddenly went and sat beside Inuyasha. "Guys Inuyasha has something that needs to tell you guys." The group suddenly directed their gazes to Inuyasha and waited for him to inform them of his surprise. Inuyasha ducked his head and began to nervously twist his hands. Kagome saw his nervousness and reached over and took his hand. When he looked up at her she smiled sweetly and he smiled back and squeezed her hand. Every one caught the way they had smiled and how they were holding hands and figured that the hanyou had finally come to his senses and Kagome that he loved her. Inuyasha took deep breath and looked up at the rest of his pack.

"Guys I have asked Kikyou to be my mate and she has accepted me." They all gasped and looked at the smiling Kagome. Inuyasha quickly continued before he lost his nerve. "I would like for you all to accept her as Kagome has and let her travel with our pack." Kagome shook her head yes. No one saw a problem with it as long as Kagome was really alright with it.

"Ok Inuyasha we do not mind at all if Kikyou joins us. Sango and I are happy for you." Miroku replied after getting a nod from Sango that she agreed. Shippou nodded as he jumped into his momma's lap and snuggled close to her. He was getting tired. Kagome lifted him up in her arms and walked into the woods and took Kikyou by the hand and brought her back to the camp. Inuyasha was so happy that these people that were the closest thing he had to a family had accepted the only woman he knew that he would ever love. He stood up and took Kikyou's hand.

"Alright we are going to retire to the hut so that we will be well rested in the morning." Everyone murmured their agreement and followed them to the tent. Kagome with an already asleep Shippou took safely in her arms. They all headed to the largest hut in the village. It had four rooms and then a main receiving room. They all went to their separate rooms and lay down thinking about different things. Sango sighed wondering when Miroku would ever stop being a lech. Inuyasha and Kikyou thought about the day that they would finally become mates in truth while snuggled together. Miroku thought about how much he loved Sango and when he would work up the courage to ask her to become his wife. Kagome was the only one who went to bed that night restlessly. She could not get her encounter with Sesshoumaru out of her head and knew that he was right. He had never tried to kill her. He had many opportunities and had not taken them which only confused her more because he claimed to hate humans. Yet he traveled with one. He had saved her life and she thought that she had caught a fleeting emotion in his eyes when had turned to leave. She finally fell asleep and dreamt wonderfully about a certain silver haired taiyoukai.


	2. Friendly Bantering and the Confession

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Two

Friendly Bantering and the Confession

Sesshoumaru woke his strange group up with the sun. He continued his trip to the Southern lands. He knew that no matter what he would have to put the powerfully, intriguing human woman from his mind until after he had secured an alliance with the Southern Dragon Lord. As the day progressed and it was time to stop for Rin's lunch Sesshoumaru was still not able to completely remove the miko from his mind. Though he would never admit it he, the great lord of the Western Lands, had been utterly terrified about the fact that a human almost died. He did not understand it and was finding it harder and harder to push the notion to the back of his mind because his youkia was constantly telling him that he cared for the woman. Sesshoumaru did not understand where the unexpected emotions and thoughts about the miko were coming from. He had always thought of her as a bother and possibly a way to get tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. Rin was worried about her father. Sesshoumaru had always been quiet but today he looked very distracted as if he really wasn't there. Rin was scared that maybe her father was becoming sick. Jaken too had noticed the distracted air around his lord. He had smelled the human wench that traveled with Inuyasha on Lord Sesshoumaru and wondered if she was the cause of his lord's absentmindedness.

Kagome had been woken up to the rough shaking of Inuyasha. She had slept late and they had waited a little while but then as always Inuyasha's impatience had gotten the best of him. Kagome had been dreaming of a particularly erotic encounter with the western taiyoukai. She blushed brightly when she noticed that everyone was watching her from the doorway. She had apologized and then rushed everyone out of her room so that she could change and get ready to begin traveling again. While she was getting ready she was thinking about the way it had felt to have her hand pressed tightly into Sesshoumaru's. Then she stopped and stood up suddenly. "I can't believe I just thought that." She whispered to herself. She did not know where these feelings had come from but passed them off as after affects of him having saved her from certain death. That was it. She only felt gratitude and nothing more. With that thought she hurried up and finished and met the others outside. They had traveled until lunch. She, Kikyou, and Sango had chatted and talked about anything and everything as they had traveled. Even though Kagome tried to keep her mind occupied by other things, flashes of her dreams kept invading her thoughts. The other two noticed that she was not fully in the conversation like she normally was. Sango figured that it was somehow related to the truth about what had really happened yesterday. As they set up for lunch Kikyou and Sango walked off to gather firewood together.

"What is the matter with Kagome. She seems so distracted and not fully here with us." Kikyou asked Sango. Sango sighed.

"I have been thinking the same thing. Although do think it may have something to do with what really happened yesterday." Kikyou was confused. "I know that what she told all of us is not true. Something else happened and she is either afraid to tell us or she is protecting someone. I just don't understand. But we will." Kikyou nodded.

"We can bathe when we stop for the night and we can question her then." Sango agreed and then they headed back to camp. Miroku had returned from getting water to drink, Inuyasha had returned with two rabbits to cook and Kagome was beginning the preparations to start the lunch. She smiled greeting to the two women glad that everyone was getting along and accepting Kikyou into their group. They had just started eating again when a young girl came running into the clearing. She looked up and ran straight at Kagome. As soon as the child was in her arms she noticed who it was and looked around to see if she could spot Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Rin what are you doing. Were is that toad and Sesshoumaru." Rin smiled and then pointed. Just as Kagome looked up she heard a terrible screeching and lifted a giggling Rin in her arms.

"Where are you stupid human. This time Sesshoumaru is really going to make you leave for doing this to me." When the toad had said that Rin went still and her lower lip began to quiver. Then the offending toad came into the clearing pulling flowers from his robe, staff, and shoes. Kagome held in her laughter as everyone else also tried but failed. She then felt a tug on her sleave.

"Kagome-chan Sesshoumaru-sama is not going to make Rin leave is he." Kagome hugged the girl tighter and then stalked up to the toad. "No sweetheart Sesshoumaru is not going to make you leave ever. You know that he cares for you." Rin smiled broadly and then busted out laughing when Kagome kicked the toad back into the trees rendering him momentarily unconscious.

"What are you doing with my ward and retainer human." Everyone stilled and turned to were the voice had been heard. Standing just at the edge of the clearing was an expressionless taiyoukai. Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she could only stare at him. She had never noticed before just how handsome and perfect he really was. At that moment she knew that it would be dangerous to be around Sesshoumaru. Although he would not hurt her physically, she knew that ever so slowly she was falling for him and knew that the feelings would not be returned. She had to keep him from her mind and dreams and had to remember that before the battle they had been enemies. She looked up when she heard Inuyasha growl.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha spat. He did not like the way that his half-brother was looking at Kagome. The moment he had walked into the clearing Kagome had goned quiet and had just gazed at him. Then he and the others had turned and noticed that Sesshoumaru was also just looking and speaking to Kagome as if the others were not there. Still he had not answered his question. " I said what are you doing her e Sesshoumaru. And any thoughts that you may have going on in your head forget them now." Inuyasha had moved so that he was right in front of Sesshoumaru. Miroku had moved up to stand directly in front of Kagome because he recognized the look of lust and interest when he saw it. Sango and Kikyou moved to stand beside Kagome on either side and Shippou was standing behind Miroku and directly in front of his momma. Kagome finally realized that Sesshoumaru was also staring at her and looked him in the eye. Finally she realized that everyone had moved into a defensive position around her.

"Sesshoumaru maybe you should watch your ward alittle better . Or leave her in the hands of someone who is actually capable of watching her." Everyone was shocked that Kagome had talked so with him. Then Sesshoumaru only arched his brow at her.

"and who, miko, would you suggest that I leave my ward with. You?" They did not know what to do. Kagome was shocked that he had not gotten angry.

Sesshoumaru was even more shocked than anyone else that he was actually keeping up a friendly banter with Kagome. 'When did I start thinking of her by her name.' _Because now you will admit that we want her as a mate. _'no I wont' "Of course. I would be a much better choice than the toad." Kagome plushed prettily after wards when she realized what she had said. Her mouth fell open at what he said next and Sesshoumaru actually let a smirk grace his flawless face at her response.

"Fine miko. I leave her in your care while I am visiting the Southern lord. I will be back for her in one week." With that he disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Watch her well Kagome. She is precious to me and if anything happens to her I will kill you very slowly and painfully." He leaned away and then patted a crying Rin on her head.

"But Sesshoumaru-Sama I promise that I wont be mean to Jaken-sama anymore if you will not leave Rin behind. I promise. Please papa." everyone just looked on as Sesshoumaru took Rin from Kagome's arms and kissed her on her forehead.

"I will be back for you daughter I promise. Do not believe anything that Jaken ever says to you. Just be good for Lady Kagome and play with the kitsune." He then looked Kagome in the eye again as he handed the now smiling Rin back to Kagome. Sesshoumaru turned his back and walked silently back into the trees heading South. Kagome turned back to her companions and smiled shyly.

"Ok I think that it is time to eat so that we can continue our search." She sat Rin down next to Shippou so that they could become acquainted. Everyone was just going to wait until Kagome was willing to tell them about what had just transpired, but of course Inuyasha was ever the demanding one.

"Oii wench. What was that all about?" Kagome looked up at him innocently. "Oh don't even do it Kagome I know that you know what I am talking about. Why are you and Sesshoumaru so chummy all of a sudden." Kagome sighed and looked away from Inuyasha.

"Nothing happened Inuyasha just leave it alone." " I don't think so Kagome not this time. Tell me what is going on." "I can't you wont understand." "WHY NOT. JUST TELL ME DAMMIT." " YOU WONT UNDERSTAND BECAUSE I DON'T UNDERSTAND . Now please leave it alone Inuyasha or I will use the 's' word. The others were stunned by Kagome's outburst. It had been awhile since she had shouted like that at anyone. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and then jumped into a tree above Kikyou. The rest of lunch passed by with everyone just chatting happily on the outside. On the inside everyone was still trying to figure out what had gone on between the Ice Prince and their sister. Finally they packed up and continued toward the North were the rumors about the remaining shards were the most frequent. They traveled in silence all except Rin and Shippou who chatted nonstop until they stopped to make camp for the night. Everyone worked to set everything up. Sango decided that it was time to put her and Kikyou's plan into action.

"Hey Kagome do you and Kikyou want to go bath and leave the cooking up to the guys for tonight. " Kikyou immediately agreed as did Kagome. They took Rin and Shippou with them and headed for the closest one. They all stripped and got into the water. The children moved to the other side to play while the women sat and watched. "So Kagome do you want to tell us what exactly happened yesterday when you almost went over the cliff?" Kagome sighed. She knew this was coming she could tell that Sango had not believed her story from the beginning .

"When I came back from my time I decided that I wanted to irritate Inuyasha and see how long it would take for him to come after me. When he didn't I became worried and went in search of him. I hid my scent and took off. I came across Inuyasha and Kikyou together. I was stunned because I realized that I did not love him anymore. Well I did but only as a brother. Then I started to walk away and was not paying attention. I walked right off the cliff and Sesshoumaru was suddenly there and saved my life." The girls were stunned. Kagome remembered holding his hand and looking into his eyes. She blushed brightly which did not go unnoticed by Sango and Kikyou.

"Oh Kami. You like Sesshoumaru don't you?" Sango gasped. Kagome blushed brighter and ducked under the water. She swam over to where the children were and began to bath them. Sango and Kikyou followed. "You do." "Admit it." "Kagome when did this happen." " You know he likes you back right." Kagome's head shot up and she looked at the two girls who had been alternating between asking her questions.

"Do you really thinks so. I don't think he does. God he is so Handsome." Kagome realized what she had admitted when the two girls started giggling uncontrollably. "Stop laughing it isn't funny." They sobered when they noticed the children watching.

"Of course he does. Do you think that he would just trust anyone with you know who." Kikyou nodded in agreement.

"You are right Sesshoumaru-sama does not usually let me out of his sight." Kagome and the others just stared at Rin.

"How did you know who we were talking about Rin. You have to promise not to say anything to anyone. " Kagome turned Rin around to look at her. Rin started to giggle.

"I didn't know. You just told me. Are you going to be my new momma. I promise not to tell anyone ok." Rin exclaimed happily glad to have such an important secret with the pretty Kagome. Sango and Kikyou once again bust out laughing. Shippou had been quiet the whole time thinking about what had been said. His momma like the scary Sesshoumaru and was going to have another kid. Which meant that Rin would be his sister. He was glad about that part. He still wasn't sure what he thought about Sesshoumaru.

"Shippou, honey you have to promise not to say anything too ok." Kagome was worried about the way her son had been silent.

"Of course momma I would never tell. Does this mean that Rin will be my sister." Kagome sighed.

"I don't know honey that all depends on what takes place." Shippou and Rin hung their heads. Suddenly Shippou's shot back up.

"You and Sesshoumaru don't have to be together for Rin to be my sister. I can just adopt her like you did me and Sesshoumaru did her. Right." Rin beamed. And nodded her head.

"Of course you can if that is what you want." Kagome smiled as Shippou and Rin hugged. They soon finished up and then headed back to camp. Kagome place Shippou and Rin together in her sleeping bag and then got an extra blanket and laid down beside them. Soon everyone was sleeping peacefully. Kagome once again dreamt about Sesshoumaru but this time she welcomed the dreams.

Far off to the South. A toad youkai snored under a tree next to a two headed dragon steed. While a stoic taiyoukai sat in a tree looking up at the moon missing his ward. He also thought about how easily it had come to playfully exchange words with the miko that now had his ward. He had not even thought about what he had been doing the entire time he had been in the clearing. His beast had taken partial control and had interacted with the woman it had chosen for it's mate. _So are you finally going to admit to liking her. And I had nothing to do with what happened in the clearing, that was all you and you know it. I know that you like her. You left our daughter in her care for a week and even got close to her so that you could smell her scent better. Don't even try to deny it. You are falling for Kagome you just need to admit it to yourself now. You left Rin so that you would have an excuse to see her again. I also noticed the way that she was looking at us. She is interested and we must prove that we will be able to care for her. _'Just shut up. You don't know what you are talking about. I am not falling for a human. I did not get close to smell her. She is not interested in us the priestess is in love with our dim-witted half-brother. I do not have an interest in her past the power that she has hidden in her waiting to be released… Right?' His beast did not answer. He was left alone with his own thoughts for the first time in a long time. When he wanted, no need the help of his youkai, it was not there to run its mouth. Finally he drifted to sleep dreaming about the beautiful priestess that he was afraid was going to melt the ice around his heart.

Here is chapter two. tell me what you think. thanks for the reviews also. Please review.


	3. Traveling and the First Shard

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Three

Traveling and the First Shard

Two days had passed since Sesshoumaru had left Rin in Kagome's care. The children were getting along well and played non-stop. When they would stop for breaks the women would play with them. Kagome was starting to think of Rin like she thought of Shippou. She knew that Rin would be leaving when Sesshoumaru came to get her in five days but she hoped that Sesshoumaru would allow them to still visit with Rin. Kagome had also not been able to keep Sesshoumaru off her mind during the days and at night she only dreamt of him. She tried to hard to put him from her mind because she knew that they could never have a relationship. Although she was confused as to why Sesshoumaru had trusted her to take care of his most valuable possession. Inuyasha was annoyed that they now had two children and twice the noise. He mostly jumped from tree to tree or walked ahead of the group so that he did not have to listen to them. Most of the time Kikyou would walk with everyone else but she also walked with Inuyasha when he was actually walking. Miroku was never far from Sango and was constantly getting hit for his 'cursed' hand. Kagome when she wasn't thinking about Sesshoumaru kept a constant eye on the children. Right now the group was taking their lunch. "Inuyasha I can sense a shard very faintly ahead of us. We should arrive at it in the morning." Kagome calmly stated while taking the children's empty dishes. Inuyasha jumped up.

"Well come on. Why didn't you say so sooner? We should not be lazing around here when a jewel shard is near." He started pacing and waiting for everyone to get ready. Everyone was used to Inuyasha and just remained calm and did things at their own pace. Kagome went and washed the dishes and refilled their water supply. Miroku and Sango put out the fire and rounded up the children. By the time everyone was ready Inuyasha was fuming. "Stupid humans." He muttered as he jumped into the nearest tree and began traveling that way. They all just laughed and followed him. The group traveled until dark they were all tired.

"Come on Inuyasha we are stopping for the night. The jewel shard will still be there in the morning. It has not moved all day. We are tired and if a demon does happen to have it we want to be able to fight it. We are stopping." Kagome stated as she began to pull things out of her bag to prepare for camp. Inuyasha jumped down right in front of her.

"We are not stopping wench. We will continue. I will not let the shard be taken by someone else because your pathetic human body is to weak to continue." He turned abruptly and yelled for everyone to continue. No one moved except for Kikyou. She walked up to Inuyasha and placed a calming hand on his arm.

"Inuyasha we can not continue. We would not be able to fight. The children are already asleep. Come now be reasonable love. You know that we can not continue. Kagome is right. Please just calm down I can sense the jewel also and it is not moving it will be alright." Inuyasha smiled down at Kikyou and then pulled her close to him for a hug. Kikyou smiled.

"Alright Kikyou but we will leave when the sun first begins to rise." Kikyou looked to Kagome and she nodded so Kikyou nodded to Inuyasha. "Now where is my ramen Kagome." Kikyou hid a smile and walked over to help Kagome prepare supper. Kagome and Kikyou talked while they were waiting for the meal to finish.

"So you are happy with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, I am so glad that I can finally be with him without holding back it feels wonderful. I love him so much." Kikyou looked at Inuyasha dreamily. Then she turned to Kagome. "So what are you going to do about you know who?" Kagome blushed and looked away. "there is nothing for me to do. He does not like me and he never will. You know the only human that he likes is Rin.? Kagome looked away sadly and Kikyou knew that she would have to do something to get Sesshoumaru and Kagome together. "I don't think that is true Kagome. First he actually carried on a playful conversation with you and in front of everyone. Then he left his daughter in your care. So I think there has to be something there because you know that it was totally out of character for the Ice Prince right?" Kagome looked at Kikyou doubtfully. " Do you really thinks so Kikyou?" Kikyou beamed at Kagome. "Of course. Now I want to help you train your miko abilities ok." Kagome smiled back and then nodded. " I would like that. Now lets get this served before Inuyasha has a fit." They served dinner to everyone and then they all snuggled into their blankets and went to sleep. Inuyasha and Kikyou shared their blankets. Sango and Miroku slept close but not touching just yet. Kagome had both of the children snuggled up on each side of her. Sharing her sleeping bag with her.

In the Southern palace a very bored Sesshoumaru was laying in the guest room staring up at the ceiling. He was really missing his ward and also strangely the miko. He was pretty sure that the Lord was ready to sign the peace treaty and then we would leave so that he could return to collect his daughter. When she didn't travel with him everything was boring and it seemed that there was something missing of himself. He finally fell asleep and for the third night in a roll he dreamt very erotic dreams about the miko that plagued his every thought.

**Sesshoumaru's Dream (Lemon)**

Sesshoumaru was following the scent of spring rain and lilacs through his castle. When he finally arrived at the spot were the scent was strongest he saw the beautiful miko standing in the middle of his personal gardens staring at him with a shy smile. He walked up to her until their noses almost touched but did not touch her. "Sesshoumaru, I missed you while you were away." Kagome smiled up at him coyly. Sesshoumaru smirked and moved his face so that his lips brushed against her neck when he spoke.

"And I you, my heart." Kagome shivered as his warm breath played on her sensitive neck. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her as he began to run his tongue up her throat to her ear. "How much did you miss me?" He spoke while nibbling on her earlobe. Kagome felt her knees buckle and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she smiled mischievously.

"More than there are stars in the sky." after she spoke she rubbed her body against him suggestively and then bit down on his neck. Sesshoumaru almost lost control and took her right there in the gardens. He picked her up bridal style and was in their bed chambers before she even blinked. Kagome squealed when Sesshoumaru threw her onto the bed and then crawled up her body to kiss her passionately. While they were kissing they hurriedly stripped each other of their clothes. When they were both finally naked Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and began to travel down her body placing kisses in all the right places. Finally Kagome couldn't take it anymore and forced Sesshoumaru's lips back to hers. Sesshoumaru finally entered her with a sure swift stroke and then they began their ascent to heaven in each others embraces once again.

**End Dream**

Sesshoumaru awoke once again with a start and walked out into the cool dawn air to calm his heated blood. 'why do I keep having dreams about this miko. She does not even like me she is in love with my stupid brother.' _she does not love our brother. Did you not sense the mating between him and the clay pot. Kagome is unclaimed we should show her that we are worthy of her. You dream of her because you love her. If you wont admit to anyone else at least admit it to yourself. _'I will admit nothing' With that he left to break his fast with the Southern Lord. He would find out today if they had an agreement.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru. When we are done eating we will meet in my study and I will give you my answer." Sesshoumaru nodded to the Southern Lord and took his seat.

"Good morning. And yes we will meet I must return to my lands to make sure that everything is still in order." They finished their meal in silence and then they went to the study. Sesshoumaru pulled out the treaty and placed it in the center of the desk. He sat down on one of the many cushions and waited for the other lord to speak.

" I have agreed to your terms and will gladly form an alliance with you. You will be a great ally Sesshoumaru. I was planning a approaching you with a treaty with in the month so this worked out great." Sesshoumaru nodded and then took the signed paper from the Lord.

" Thank you for your hospitality and for the alliance. You too will be a great ally. I will see you at the ball three months hence." With that he got Ah-un from the stables and then took off towards the North with Jaken keeping up as well as his little legs would allow him.

Kagome and the group were up before the sun and noone was happy about it except Inuayasha of course. The children were still asleep. Kagome was carrying Rin, Kikyou was carrying Shippou, and Sango had a snoozing Kirara. They were steadily moving closer to the shard. Suddenly Kikyou and Kagome stopped and looked at each other. The men turned to look at them. "What is it?" "Why did the two of you stop." " What's going on?" Inuyasha went back and forth asking questions. Rin woke up and held tighter to Kagome. "What is it Lady Kagome. Rin feels something moving towards us." Kikyou and Kagome look at her startled.

"You can sense that Rin?" Kagome asked her. Rin nodded. "It feels like what you wear under your shirt around your neck. What is it?" Kagome gaped at her. Rin had the ability to be a miko.

"What is going on wench?" INuyasha interrupted them. "Inuyasha the jewel shard is not still anymore. Now it is moving towards us. And it is coming very fast." Just then Inuyasha tensed and Miroku turned. They could both now feel the demonic aura that was racing towards them. Kagome and Kikyou sat the children down and Sango ordered Kirara to guard them. Everyone got into a fighting stance and waited for the youkai that was heading towards them. One minute later a tiger youkai busted through the trees and into the clearing. "Oii hand over your shard filthy tiger." Inuyasha yelled. The tiger smiled evilly and then stared at Kagome completely ignoring the hanyou.

"Young lady would you kindly hand over your piece of the jewel. I would hate to mar your beauty in any way so please don't refuse me. If you want I will take you as my mate. You are a powerful one. I can sense the power moving beneath the surface unused." The tiger sniffed the air and then looked back at Kagome lustfully. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and blocked the youkai's view. "Move filthy hanyou." It growled at him.

Inuyasha growled right back. " I don't think so. No one messes with my pack. Especially not my little sister. You will die now." Inuyasha attacked and was thrown into a tree after only landing one hit. Kikyou rushed to his side. Sango stood on one side of Kagome and Miroku was on the other. Sango threw Hirikotsu(sp?) at the same time that Miroku threw an ofuda. Sango's boomarang hit but was just knocked away. Miroku missed altogether. Kagome brought up her bow and set an arrow. "I would just hand over the shard and leave if I was you. You hurt my big brother. And you are a threat to my children." Kagome stated calmly. The tiger just smiled brighter.

"Of course little miko that would be easier but only you would benefit. I want you and the jewel and I will have both." With that he lunged at Kagome but before he could reach her, she released her arrow and it hit him directly in the heart. He was immediately turned to ash. Kagome picked up the jewel shard as the children ran to her. Rin was smiling broadly and hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome smiled at the children.

"Kagome-sama did you mean it. Is Rin really your's like Shippou is." Rin Beamed at Kagome and Kagome smiled right back. "Of course Rin but only if you want me to be your okaa-san." Rin let out an excited squeal and threw herself at Kagome again. Then she and Shippou began to run around playing tag. The group decided to just stay put until after lunch then they would go and see in the next village where more rumors were. After a little while the children wanted Kagome to play with them so she got up and played hide-n-seek with them. Kagome was searching for the children when she heard Shippou scream. She rushed to where he was and when she got there she was hit dead in the stomach by a running Shippou. He had thrown himself at her. She held him tight and then searched for whatever had scared Shippou. Then she saw Rin come running out of the near by trees squealing. "Rin wait don't run off." Kagome grabbed Rin and placed her behind her. She could sense a very powerful youkai. Something familiar was tugging at her subconscious but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Finally Rin stilled and looked up to Kagome smiling. "It is only outo-san, Okaa-san. Don't worry he will not hurt Rin." Kagome laughed and let go of Rin. When Rin had said don't worry it had clicked who it was. Sesshoumaru stepped into the clearing and caught Rin as she ran to him. Then he looked at a smiling Kagome.

"Why do you smile miko?" Kagome blushed and looked to the ground. Shippou jumped from her arms and he started chasing Rin around the clearing now that he knew there was no danger. "Miko I asked you a question."

"I was smiling because being a father suits you. Rin adores you and you adore her. It is just so unexpected but completely welcome. I like seeing a different side to you." Sesshoumaru glared at her and she laughed. "Don't worry Sesshou I won't tell anyone about your soft side. It will be our secret. I promise." SEsshoumaru stopped glaring at her until he realized what she had called him.

"Do not shorten my name Miko. You will call me Lord or you will call me Sesshoumaru but never anything else." Kagome blushed she had not realized what she had done.

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru I did not even realize that I said that. What are you doing back so early. We weren't expecting you for another three days. I hope that everything is well" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru expectantly.

"Yes everything is fine. And I will come and go as I please I do not have to explain myself to you." Sesshoumaru walked over to a tree and stood with his back resting against the tree. He was watching the children play. Kagome walked over and sat down beside him and watched the children also. They were there in the beautiful summer day in the silence for all of ten minutes. Inuyasha and the others busted through the trees and stopped in there tracks at the sight before them. Kagome was asleep with the Rin in her lap asleep. Sesshoumaru was standing next to her with a sleeping Kitsune in his arms. He was gazing down at Kagome and Rin with … Tenderness? In his eyes. The group was flabbergasted. They did not know what to make of the scene. The girls were smiling on the inside knowing that their plan to get the two of them together was going to be easier than they thought. Miroku smiled knowingly. Inuyasha was confused so there for he was angry because he did not understand. Sesshoumaru looked up and the expression was gone. He dead stare was aimed at the group.

"What are you doing Sesshoumaru. What did you do to Kagome and the children. I knew that you could not be trusted." Inuyasha went to attack Sesshoumaru but right before his blade would have made contact and miko barrier stopped him. Inuyasha and Everyone else looked down at the supposedly sleeping miko to see her glaring at Inuyasha. "What are you doing Kagome let me kill this guy for hurting you and the children." Kagome glared at him more.

"Inuyasha Sesshoumaru did not harm us. Everything is fine. Put your weapon away now." Inuyasha growled and then took up another fighting stance.

"He has brainwashed you. I will kill you Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha went to charge again. But was stopped by a very softly spoken comand from Kagome. He was hurled face first into the dirt while Kagome stood with a still sleeping Rin in her arms. She turned and smiled sweetly to Sesshoumaru. "Will you stay and have lunch with us please." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and then smiled brightly when Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Great. Come on guys lets get lunch started so that we can begin searching again." Everyone went back to camp and helped to prepare lunch. Sesshoumaru had never had this thing called ramen and decided to try it since Kagome had made it. He found that he did not particularly hate this dish and decided that he would have Kagome tell him how so that he could get his cooks to make it. Every one noticed the way that when thought that the other wasn't looking they would watch each other. Though neither one would admit it.

So there you have it. Chatper three. I hope that you like it. Im sorry that it took so long to write. I am doing to stories right now. Well please review.


	4. New Members and A Serious Threat

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Four

New Members and a Serious Threat

Sesshoumaru was walking at the back of the odd little group that traveled with the miko. He unknowingly was learning new things about each one that he had not noticed before. The monk was very perverted and could not keep his hands to himself. So far the only one that he had violated was the exterminator. The tajiya was very independent and completely in love with the monk. Though she would get very angry with him when he touched her she would blush profusely and then sneak glances at the monk when he was not watching. The dead priestess walked with Inuyasha when he was walking. She would find reasons to touch him and she was always smiling at him. Sesshoumaru resentfully admitted that the dead one was good for his brother. Inuyasha brightened up when ever she was around him and he paid non stop attention to her. Inuyasha when he wasn't with the dead one was jumping through the trees to stay away from the children. The miko was always aware of the children when one would almost fall she would tense and get ready to go to them if they needed her. When one was tired she would pick them up and carry them. Sesshoumaru also noticed how sometimes she would try to covertly look back at him. When she saw him looking back at her she would smile broadly while blushing and then turn back around to watch the children. Sometimes she would even play with the children. Sesshoumaru also felt that his retainer and two headed dragon stead were near. Sesshoumaru was just starting to get used to the quiet away from Jaken's irritating voice. A few minutes later the stead walked out of the woods and started walking directly behind Sesshoumaru then a breathless Jaken came running out of the forest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." He fell at Sesshoumaru's feet effectively stopping him. "Why did you leave this faithful servant behind? Why are you traveling with those that are beneath you. Please Lord Sesshoumaru leave the human child with the miko and take your leave . You do not need these worthless…" Before he could get the rest of his sentence our Sesshoumaru kicked him into the nearest tree and continued to walk. Jaken got up and then hurried to catch up. Though this time he wisely kept his mouth closed. He was just happy to be back with his Lord. Even though he still did not understand what he was doing.

Kagome was enjoying having Rin around for Shippou to play with. She even liked just having Sesshoumaru traveling with them even though he did not speak at all. Rin had convinced him to travel with the group. She had told him that she was not ready to leave her new brother and her Kagome-okaa-san. Sesshoumaru had given in surprisingly quickly. Kagome thought. She wanted to talk to the taiyoukai but she was afraid that he would not talk back. Finally she decided just to walk with him and then if anything came to mind she would just start talking and see how that went. Kagome turned around and walked up to Sesshoumaru and started walking with him. Sesshoumaru quircked one elegant eyebrow at her but then turned and just faced forward. _Look she walks with us. Talk to her. _'no I do not want to encourage her. She does not stop once she starts.' _But we like the sound of her voice it soothes us so talk to her. _'what am I supposed to talk to her about.' _Ask her what she will wish for on the jewel when it is completed and then ask her what she plans to do once her adventure is over. _'Fine'

Kagome jumped when she heard Sesshoumaru's baritone voice. "What will you wish for miko?" Kagome looked at him confused. What did he mean. "On the jewel priestess. What will you wish for?" Kagome smiled.

"I will wish for a separate soul for Kikyou so that she and Inuyasha con be together with out the fact that she is dead getting in the way. I want to give them a second chance at the love that was stolen from them. I want my big brother to be truly happy for the first time in his life." As Kagome spoke she watched Kikyou and Inuyasha walking ahead of the them holding hands. She sighed wistfully. Then she looked at Miroku and Sango. She knew that they loved each other. Kagome wanted what they had. But she knew that she could not search for it until her task at hand was complete. Sesshoumaru observed her suddenly sullen mood and watched where her eyes wondered.

"Don't you love my half-brother miko." Kagome looked at him and laughed. Sesshoumaru did not like being laughed at. Kagome stopped abruptly when she heard a growl. She looked at Sesshoumaru and quickly explained herself.

" Of course I love Inuyasha. But not romantically. I love him as a brother. That is why I was lost in thought the day you saved me from going off the cliff. I had just realized that I did not want him as a mate but that I loved him as a little sister would love a brother. So you see that is why I laugh. I am not laughing at you I am laughing at the situation." Sesshoumaru nodded his head and then faced forward again. 'she does not love the half-breed' _I told you that she did not love him. We have a chance. We can prove to her that we are worthy. We should court her. _Sesshoumaru did not answer his demon because he was pulled from his thoughts by a slight tug on his sleave. He looked down at the miko and saw concern in her eyes. "Are you alright Sesshoumaru. You just stopped suddenly and would not answer me. It was like you were not really here." He looked down at where her hand had moved and was now holding his. Kagome followed his eyes. " Sorry" She blushed so bright that Sesshoumaru was afraid that she would faint. But he did happen to notice somewhere in the back of his mind how cute she looked when she blushed. Sesshoumaru sqeezed her hand once before letting her take her hand from his.

"I am fine miko. Your concern is appreciated but unneeded." He started walking again. Kagome hurried to catch up. "So what will you do once the wish is made and your duty to it is done?" Kagome stayed silent for so long that Sesshoumaru did not think that she would answer. Finally she did.

" I don't know. I might go home but I don't really want to leave my friends and son here. I can't even think about a life without him. I will have to see what happens. If I don't go home then I will stay here though I don't know what I will do." Kagome shrugged.

"You and your son could travel with Rin and I. You seem very educated and you could teach Rin. She likes you and she has grown attached to you and your kit." Kagome was shocked for like half a second before she smiled broadly.

" I would love to do that. Thank you so much." She hugged Sesshoumaru around the middle impulsively. She quickly realized what she was doing and let go blushing. She ran up to the children without even looking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru watched her take off blushing and allowed a slight smile to grace his flawless face for a second before it returned to his normal stoic façade. _See I told you that she likes us. And I saw that smile . You love her admit it. You invited her to our home. She is the first female besides our Rin that you have willingly allowed to come to our home. _'Shut up. I am interested in her power… and maybe I like her a little bit. She will be a good mother figure for Rin. And she is far more intelligent than any of the other women who are not high born.' _If that is what you wish to believe than so be it. But we will have her. She will mother __OUR__ pups and no one elses. _With that said his demon side receded back to the far corners of his conscious thought. His gaze never left the young woman in front of him and he was constantly searching the surrounding area for any threats to her and his daughter. He would protect her because he was intrigued by her power and her ignorance about it. That was the only reason he was willing to admit to himself yet.

Kagome was so embarrassed that she hd not only held Sesshoumaru's hand but she had hugged him. She was also ecstatic that he had asked her and Shippou to stay with him and Rin. Kagome did not know what to think about the taiyoukai. She knew that she liked him a lot and that she would love to spend as much time as possible with him. But on the other hand she did not want to get to attached to a man who would not return her feelings. She knew that Sesshoumaru liked her better than he like anyone else besides Rin. She just didn't think that he like, liked her. She is only a human after all and on top of that she was a miko. Youkai and miko's are supposed to be enemies. But for some reason she felt that Sesshoumaru would not dislike her because she was a miko. Kagome sighed. She was so confused inside that she felt like she as about to spontaneously combust from all of the questions and what ifs. Kagome couldn't wait until they stopped for the night because she wanted to talk to Kikyou and Sango about Sesshoumaru's invitation.

The group walked for another two hours before the girls decided that it was time to stop for the night. Inuyasha of course complained but gave in when Kikyou stepped in. Sesshoumaru just walked off into the trees to go hunting for his food. He had never and would never eat with the humans when he traveled. He liked the hunt and the raw meat. Sesshoumaru knew that it would disgust the humans and did not want to do that to Kagome or Rin. Miroku and Inuyasha took Shippou and went to gather fire wood and to hunt for dinner. The women of course took of to bathe while the men prepare for them to come back and fix dinner.

"So what were you and the Ice Prince talking about Kagome?" Sango could not contain herself. Kikyou smiled and nodded her agreement. Kagome smiled brightly, but stayed quiet until she had herself and Rin undressed and in the water. "Come on Kgaome spill."

"Ok. He asked me about my wish on the jewel. I told him my wish which is a secret to the two of you so don't even ask. And then he asked about my relationship with Inuyasha. I told him that he was my big brother. Then he invited me to stay with him and Rin when the jewel was complete and my duty was done." Kagome stopped and began to wash Rin and herself. Sango and Kikyou were just waiting for Kagome to give her answer. Kagome just smiled inwardly. She wanted to see who would crack first. Finally…

"So what did you say? Are you going to stay with him or not." Kikyou busted out. Sango anxiously nodded her agreement to the question. Kagome smiled and dunked her head under to rinse out the conditioner. When she came back up Sango and Kikyou were staring ominously at her. She backed up laughing.

"Alright, Alright. I said yes that I would stay with him." Kikyou, Sango, and Rin squealed and hugged Kagome. "but I am afraid that I will fall harder for him and more seriously the more time I spend with him. I don't even know if he likes me a little bit. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to be hurt again." Sango and Kikyou hugged her again.

"Don't worry Kagome he likes you." Kikyou said. Kagome looked up at her startled.

"How do you know that he likes me." Kikyou smiled at Kagome and then started doing the same thing that Kagome had done earlier. She bathed herself completely and then rinsed off. Kagome was so eager to know that she tackled Kikyou as soon as she came back up out of the water. " Tell me or I will drown you?" Kagome said laughingly. Kikyou smiled and then pushed Kagome off of her.

"Ok. Reason one, when you held his hand he did not kill you. Reason two he offered to let you stay with him. Reason three you hugged him and he did not kill you. And most importantly when you walked away after hugging him. He watched you walk away and then he actually smiled for like a second but he really smiled at you." Kikyou just waited for Kagome's reaction. Kagome jumped up and down squealing at the top of her lungs and then she hugged all three of the girls tightly. Before she let go Sesshoumaru landed in the clearing with his claws glowing and eyes beginning to bleed red. Two seconds after him Inuyasha came in with tetsusaiga out. One minute later Miroku, Shippou and Kirara landed. All four of the girls screamed and ducked under the water to their chins. They all noticed at the same time though that the men were not even looking at them. Kagome and the others were completely confused as to what was going on. Then all of a sudden like a barrier was broken she could sense a very tainted aura and knew the reason why the guys were here looking so angry. She grabbed Rin then hurried the other women out of the water. They wrapped themselves in towels and then ran to stand behind the men. A very unwelcome and evil person had been snooping and had hidden himself to the women so that he would watch them. Sesshoumaru was not completely calm. He had Rin and Kagome safely behind him. Inuyasha had calmed just a bit now that Kikyou was with him and the same for Miroku. Then just as the girls had joined the group a very smug looking figure in a white baboon pelt stepped into the clearing on the other side of the hot springs. He said one thing before disappearing as if he had never been there. Though he said it so low that only Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Shippou heard what he said. "Now I know your weakness Lord of the West. Guard it well or I shall take it from you."

Well that is all for this chapter. The next chapter a certain hanyou finds out Sesshoumaru's weakness. And something completely unexpected happens. Please review. Let me know what you think. Please.


	5. Inuyasha's Discovery and His Plans

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Five

Inuyasha's Discovery and His Plans

Everyone was back at camp. The children were curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag beside Kagome. She had already read them a story so that they would not be awake for the discussion that was going to take place tonight. Sango was sitting next to Kagome and Kikyou was on Sango's other side. Inuyasha was of course next to Kikyou. Sesshoumaru was on the other side of Kagome with the children in between them. Miroku was in between the two brothers. Everyone was very solemn. Inuyasha of course was the first to speak. "Hey Sesshoumaru. What was Naraku talking about? What does he know that we don't?" Everyone was looking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stayed quiet and looked into the flames. "Well are you going to answer my question Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha was getting angry. Kagome could sense that Sesshoumaru did not want to tell everyone what his weakness was. It was personal and Sesshoumaru was a very private person.

"Inuyasha please just let it go. Sesshoumaru is very capable of protecting anything that he deems worthy of protecting. It is personal and you know that Sesshoumaru is a private person. Please just drop it." Kagome saw that Inuyasha did not want to just let it go. She turned pleading eyes to Kikyou. Kikyou smiled and nodded to Kagome.

"Inuyasha. Let it go. You know your brother can handle his own business. Just please dear let it go." Kikyou held Inuyasha's hand and leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha smiled at her and hugged her close. He growled at Sesshoumaru so low that no one but Sesshoumaru heard it. 'I will not let this go. I will find out what it is that Naraku will take to handicap you. I promise I will figure it out.' Sesshoumaru just stared stoically at Inuyasha and then turned his attention to the monk.

"I for one think that we should collect the remaining jewel shards as quickly as possible so that we can train for the final battle. We should reach the village by noon and then we can head out." Everyone nodded their agreement. After that Kagome and the girls just chatted about the day and the upcoming days. Sesshoumaru had moved into the tree above where the children were sleeping and where Kagome would later be sleeping. Inuyasha was lying with his eyes closed under a tree on the opposite side of the camp. Miroku was sitting and listening to the girls chat. His ever wondering hand was inching closer to a very unsuspecting miko. Right before he reached her he heard a very dangerous growl from the tree over head. Kagome had also heard it and turned around to find Sesshoumaru glaring at Miroku who had not had time to move his hand. "Forgive me Lady Kaogme I could not help myself."

"HENTAI" Kagome yelled and then she slapped the monk as hard as she could across the face. She then turned calm and smiling eyes up to the taiyoukai. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't think that he will ever learn." Sesshoumaru just nodded and closed his eyes again. Kagome turned back around to the other girls. "Well ladies I think that it is time for me to retire for the night. I will see you all in the morning." Sango and Kikyou bid her goodnight and they too went to their blankets. Kikyou curled up next to Inuyasha who instantly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Sango laid down close but not too close to Miroku who also was heading to bed. Kagome rolled our her blankets within reaching distance of the children and almost directly under Sesshoumaru. "Good night Sesshoumaru." She whispered but she knew that he had heard her. She smiled and turned over to face the children and the fire.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her after he heard everyone's heartbeats even out indicating that they were asleep. He was for the first time very worried. He knew what Naraku was talking about. Naraku had inconspicuously looked at Kagome when he had issued his warning. He did not know haw he could keep Kagome from any harm without alerting everyone to his feelings for her. Sesshoumaru did not want to also let all of his other enemies know about her. He did not want her to be hurt or used to get him to cooperate or do things that could cost him his lands. Sesshoumaru knew that he had fallen and fallen hard for the little miko. _Awww so we are admitting it now. Good. I was beginning to think that I was going to have to force you to take her as our mate. Now that you are cooperating with me we can work on proving that we are competent and willing to love, protect, and take care of her and her kit. _'we are not going to do any thing about our feelings for her. If no one knows that she is our weakness then she will not be harmed. I can protect her from afar. She is a weakness and we can not allow anyone to know it.' _Naraku already knows she is our weakness. We can protect her. She likes us to. We will claim her and then we can protect her even better and we will have an excuse to be near her. Ask her to let us court her. Or at least make our feelings known. If you do not do something soon I will. This is your only warning. _Before Sesshoumaru could answer he felt his demon recede and he was left to his own thoughts. Sesshoumaru did not notice that Inuyasha had awakened and that he was watching him. Inuyasha was worried that he had just figured out Sesshoumaru's weakness. His suspicions were confirmed when Sesshoumaru jumped from his tree and landed soundlessly next to Kagome. He knelt down and smoothed her hair away from her face and then whispered. " I will protect you my little miko. But I will do it from afar. I can not risk any more enemies trying to use you against me. I do not want you to be hurt. But I will always be your silent, but ever present guardian. I swear it." Sesshoumaru stood back up and leapt back into his tree. He stared at her a little while longer before closing his eyes and resting as much as his youkai body would allow.

Inuaysha was taken aback. He did not know how this could have happened. His sweet, pure, innocent Kagome had begun the process of melting the ice that had covered his older brothers heart. He now understood the bantering that had gone on between the two a week ago. He also understood a lot of other things. Inuyasha did not know how he missed this. He was going to watch Kagome and get Kikyou to talk to her and see how she felt about Sesshoumaru. If Kagome felt the same as Sesshoumaru he would have to prove to his brother that by being with Kagome and letting her know that he loved her every thing would be easier and that she would not be a weakness, but a strength and a reason to live. That was how he felt about his Kikyou. He would just have to wait and see what happened. He would not interfere unless his brother actually continued to keep his feelings about her secret. Inuyasha would now also be keeping an extra eye on Kagome so that Naraku did not get the chance to swoop down and still his little sister away.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared. Kikyou winced.

"Please Inuyasha lower your voice." Inuyasha took a deep breath and then started at her again only this time he was quieter.

"What do you mean that you already figured that out?" Kikyou smiled and hugged Inuyasha.

"Sango and I questioned Kagome about the situation right after Sesshoumaru left Rin here. We got her to confess everything. She is so in love with him that it isn't funny." Inuyasha's mouth fell open. Kikyou stopped him from talking though. "That isn't all of it though. That day that Kagome 'Fell' off the cliff is a lie. She was walking deep in thought and she walked right off the cliff. Sesshoumaru was near and saw her. And he saved her life." If it was possible Inuyasha's mouth fell even further open.

"Damn why didn't Kagome just tell me the truth. I can't believe that they are in love with each other." Kikyou smiled. "What is it?"

"Inuyasha neither of them knows that the other one loves them." Inuyasha just looked at Kikyou blankly. He was trying to think of a way to get the two of them together.

"I know what we can do?" Inuyasha and Kikyou jumped. Sango stepped out from behind the tree that she had been hiding behind. "We have to push the two of them together."

"you are right Sango dearest." Miroku walked up from hiding behind a bush on the opposite side of the clearing. Everyone just smiled. "We need to get them to be around each other as much as possible. We men need to talk with Sesshoumaru casually about Kagome and the way that she is and everything. You ladies must keep doing whatever it is that you are doing. Kagome has already voiced allowed to the two of you that she likes him. You must show her that she loves him though." Everyone nodded and then they departed to go and see how Kagome was fairing with the lunch preparations. Sesshoumaru had left as soon as they had decided to stop to go hunt for himself.

Kagome was fixing ramen. She was watching the children while it was cooking. She kept thinking about Sesshoumaru. She knew that she liked him. Kagome was ok with that. But she was terrified that her feelings went beyond that and that her heart was going to once again get stomped on. She was just sitting there when she felt a very strong youki coming towards her and the children. Kagome stood up and aimed the bow and arrow that she had sitting next to her. Sesshoumaru was surprised when he walked into the clearing. Kagome had an arrow trained right on his heart. When she saw that it was him she smiled warmly and put her weapon back down. "Hello Sesshouamru." He nodded and she turned to stir the noodles and then turned back to watch the children. She was startled when Sesshoumaru sat down next to her. He was not touching her but he was close to it.

"Kagome. How did you come to have the kit?" Kagome was surprised at his question. She wondered why he cared. Oh well it didn't matter he was actually talking to her.

"Well you see his parents were killed by youkai. He attacked us to try and take the jewel shards that we had so that he could avenge his father. Well of course we wouldn't fight him. I took him after promising to find the youkai that had killed them and taking care of the problem. Well we killed them and ever since Shippou has been with us. He is my son in every way but biological. I love him dearly and I don't know what I would do if he was taken from me." Kagome watched her kitsune. He was teaching Rin how to play 'hide and seek'. They had dragged Jaken into it and they were having a great time. "If you don't mind my asking. How did you come to have Rin?" She looked up at him to see him looking back at her. Sesshoumaru then directed his gaze back to Rin. Before he could answer her. The rest of the gang came walking into camp chatting happily.

Inuyasha and the rest had been hidden in the bushes listening to everything that had gone on. But they decided to enter the camp. They did not think that it was fair to learn what Sesshoumaru had been about to tell Kagome. It was obviously something that he did not want to share with everyone. Kagome jumped but Sesshoumaru merely stood and walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. Kagome finished cooking the noodles and then everyone sat down to eat. Everyone just chatted about what ever and then they packed up and continued to the village.

When they got to the village all the demons except for Shippou waited on the outskirts of the town so that the humans could warn the village that they were not bad that they were traveling with them. They wanted to avoid upsetting the town. Miroku led them to the head villagers home. They told him about the Sesshoumaru and the others. The man wearily agreed but told them that the first time one of the youkai's even stepped one foot and it looked threatening that they would have to leave. Kagome and Kikyou left to get Inuyasha and the others. Miroku and the other humans stayed behind with the head man for when he explained that the youkai meant them no harm. The villagers were all staring as Kagome walking next to Sesshoumaru lead the others into the village and to the headman's house.

"So the most that you have heard has come from the east. But that was one very powerful hanyou." Miroku confirmed with Ayumu. "That means that Naraku is in the east. So what other rumors have you heard?"

"Well we heard about a group of youkai that was terrorizing a town or two in the South. It is said that the leader has jewel shards and that he is extremely strong. But that is the only other rumor that we have heard that has to do with the Shikon no Tama." Miroku nodded his thanks to Ayumu, the headman.

"Thank you so much for the information. We will be leaving now so as to keep the anxiety of your villagers from causing them to do something stupid." Miroku stood and shook hands with Ayumu and then they all stood and left. They began heading south. When they got out of the village Kagome spoke.

"So if this group is the only one that has shards besides Naraku then we need to also get Kouga's shards." Everyone nodded.

"Yeah but we need to hurry and get to the shards before Naraku does." Inuyasha said. Suddenly an idea struck Sango.

"I agree Inuyasha. We need to get to the south as soon as possible so that we can get that shard and then we can look for Kouga. I think that we should ride instead of walk." Kikyou and Miroku caught onto what she was doing.

"Yes I agree with Sango." Kikyou said.

"Kikyou can ride on Inuyasha's back. The children and Jaken can ride on Ah-Un. Sango and I can ride on Kirara. And Kagome can ride with Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Sango nodded their head in agreement. It had begun. They were going to get the two of them together. Kagome looked at Sesshouamru and he nodded his head. Kagome smiled. "Ok well lets head out." Kirara transformed and Miroku climbed on with Sango riding behind him. Kikyou climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Kagome and Sesshouamru put Rin and Shippou on Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru stepped up close behind Kagome and gently placed an arm around her waist. She jumped. And he grinned to himself. His cloud formed under their feet and Kagome gasped and turned around in Sesshoumaru's grip and held tightly to his top and burried her head in his tail. Jaken scrambled to get onto Ah-Un before they all left him behind. Everyone grinned when they saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Do not be afraid Kagome." Sesshoumaru leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I will never let you fall. As long as you are with me you will be safe. Trust me." Kagome blushed and eased her grip on him. Kagome smiled.

"I trust you Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru did let a small smile grace his face this time. He tightened he hold on her waist as they sped toward the Southern lands.

Thanks for reading people. Thank you for the reviews. Well that is another chapter down. I am sorry that it took so long to update. I went out of town and my grandparents don't have a computer. Well please continue to read and review. Bye for now.


	6. Kagome's Dream and Traveling South

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Six

Kagome's Dream and Traveling South

Sesshoumaru decided that it was time to stop for the night since the children were already asleep and Kagome was ready to join them in slumber. He did not give any warning he just searched for a clearing and began to descend. Ah-un followed obediently. Sango saw Sesshoumaru and nudged Kirara to follow him. Inuyasha was the last to know because he was concentrating so hard on his sleeping mate. When he looked back and saw Kirara almost out of sight below the trees he turned abruptly and jumped into the clearing jarring Kikyou awake. "What do you think that you are doing? We still have along way to go we can not stop." Inuyasha growled at his brother. He just knew that it was he doing. Kikyou tapped him on the shoulder and tried to disengage herself from his grip. "What are you doing Kikyou we are not stopping." Inuyasha went to grab her but she had already went over to help Kagome get the kids off of the dragon youkia and into their bedding. Sesshoumaru jumped into the tree over the children as Miroku went off with Kirara to gather wood for the evening fire. No one was tired they were all to sleepy to care if they were tired or not. Inuyasha finally conceded that he would not win the battle and jumped into the tree across from Sesshoumaru. Kikyou made her pallet under him and laid down. She knew that Inuyasha would join her later. Miroku returned and placed the wood in the center of the clearing. Ah-un threw a fire ball at it to start it. Sango laid out hers and Miroku's sleeping things as Kagome just curled up against the tree under Sesshoumaru to watch the fire for a bit. She was confused once again by her feelings for Sesshoumaru and his for her.

"You should sleep Kagome you are very weary." Sesshoumaru said as he landed silently next to her. He sat down and put a blanked over her. He sat down next to her for a moment.

"Good night Sesshoumaru." She said after a yawn. She unconsciously leaned into him with her head on his shoulder. She was asleep within moments. Sesshoumaru was comforted by her closeness. He loved the way she smelled of lavender and rain. He inhaled her scent and relaxed his body completely. Though his mind was still on full alert.

Sesshoumaru stirred before anyone else. He silently and carefully removed himself from Kagome and laid her on the ground next to the children then he turned to walk into the forest for his morning scouting. Sesshoumaru knew that he loved the human girl and that it had nothing to do with the immense power that was flowing beneath the surface of all that was Kagome. When he was around her he could taste it, smell it, and feel it around him like a suffocating fog. Everyday the power became more immense. Sesshoumaru knew that soon it would burst from her and she would be able to rival him in power. He just could not figure out where the power was coming from or what it would do to his Kagome. He just knew that he wanted to make sure that he was there for her when the time came because he knew that she would be incapacitated and in a great deal of pain. Sesshoumaru looked up and realized that the sky was the soft colors of the dawn. Inuyasha would be waking everyone up now to get ready to move on after breakfast. Sesshoumaru headed back to camp. He did not enter it right off though. He stood in the shadows and watched Kagome as she fed the still drowsy children and then began to break camp. He loved to just watch her. He was about to walk out into the clearing when Kagome looked up into the trees directly at where he was hidden and smiled brightly. Sesshoumaru's breath caught. Her smile was the most heart warming thing he had ever seen. He was going to have to remember to make sure to make her smile a lot.

Kagome had strange dream. But she was used to it. Ever since she had crossed over to this time when she was fifteen she had the dream sporadically. Though here lately it had begun to come more often. It was a very strange dream. She would be walking through a beautiful garden and then a man that was shrouded in shadows would speak to her in a soothing voice telling her things. When the dreams first started she could not understand him at all. But as the dreams became more frequent she began to pick up bits and pieces of what he was telling her. She knew that it was very important that she listen to this man and that she did what he told her she just didn't know why. Then he would disappear and she would fall to the ground in agony. When the pain receded she would be standing once again and she was dressed differently and she had wings and her appearance had changed drastically. She could never see what she looked like but she knew that she had changed. Then she would feel a pair of comforting arms wrap around her and she could only see his hands. That was always when she woke up. She knew that he was her mate but she did not know who he was. If she ever saw those hands and the distinct marks on them she would know who he was. Kagome did not know what the dream meant but she knew that it meant something. She had been lost in thought as she had given the children food and set about breaking camp. She was brought out of her thoughts when she sensed a very powerful youkia just outside of the clearing. She did not panic however. Kagome knew who it was and her dream was totally forgotten when she looked up and smiled at the place where she knew that he had concealed himself. She could not detect his aura but for some reason she just knew that he was there. It was weird but she didn't mind at all.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru. I hope you slept well." Kagome blushed. She did not know if falling asleep on him had been a dream or if she had actually done it. She was kind of hoping that she had dreamt it. On the other hand she hoped she had not because if she did not then she knew that he had stayed with her all through the night until early this morning when she had felt him lay her down. She turned and continued to break camp as everyone else finished their breakfast. Sango and Kikyou helped her to pack camp back up.

"I did not sleep. I do not need it. And you Kagome did you sleep well." He had felt her moving during the night at some point as if she were in great pain. Sesshoumaru had wrapped his arms around her and tried his best to comfort her but it had not worked. Finally she had stopped and he had been relieved. Sesshoumaru did not like whatever it was the she had dreamt about and hoped that it did not happed again.

"Oh I slept well. Thank you." Inuyasha and the others had pretended to make conversations of their own but all had been listening to the exchange. It seemed that the two of them were quite comfortable with each other. They were very happy about it. Inuyasha however. Impatient as always butted in.

"Ok is every one going to sit around and chat all day or are we going to go and get the jewel before Naraku does." Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou and bent down indicating that she should climb onto his back. She did after shooting him an annoyed look. Everyone sighed and figured that they might as well just appease him since it was time to be leaving anyways. Kagome and Sesshoumaru put the children on Ah-Un and then Sesshoumaru moved behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome jumped a wee bit but then she leaned back into his embrace and closed her eyes as everyone took to the skies once again.

"You know I could get used to this. It is so beautiful from up here. You must love this way of travel." Kagome was trying to make conversation while she watched to breathtaking landscape below her. She was not afraid anymore. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru would not let her fall.

"I do not watch below me when I travel. I do however like the feeling of being free up here above everything that is happening below me. It is very relaxing." He deliberately did not make a comment about her getting used to traveling with him. Sesshoumaru knew that he too, could used to having her with him like this. He loved holding her, being so close to her with her trusting her very life to him. For he could let her fall at any moment if he so chose and she knew that. Still she relaxed against him and trusted him to keep her safe. He loved the way that thought made him feel. Though he was disconcerted that he felt that way. He had spent his whole life after his mothers death learning how not to feel and how to keep people out of his heart. Some how it had not held up against to mere human females. First Rin had wiggled her way into his heart and now the miko had a very precarious hold on his heart though she did not know it. Sesshoumaru would do anything for the two females and that included dieing for them if the need arose.

"I can understand how you could feel that way. I can almost completely forget why we are racing against a very evil man to save the world. Up here the stuff down there doesn't seem to matter." Kagome smiled and leaned back into him careful of his armor. Sesshoumaru unconsciously tightened his hold on her when she relaxed so fully. Kagome stared down at his hands when she felt his hold tighten. Then she gasped at what she saw. She knew those hands. Kagome had felt those hands wrap around her so many times in her dreams. They were alabaster white and sharp dangerous claws that could shred a man easily. The magenta stripes that encircled his wrists. These were the hands from her dreams, the hands that comforted her when she was in pain. This was the one meant to be hers. Sesshoumaru. She smiled even brighter and leaned further into him. She closed her eyes and was overjoyed that she had finally put a body and name to the hands that had made her feel precious in her dreams. Sesshoumaru was concerned about her. She had gasped and then had buried further into him.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sesshoumaru was concerned. Kagome could hear it in his voice. She loved that he was concerned. It meant that perhaps she really could have a future with the man from her dreams.

"I am perfect Sesshoumaru. Everything is perfect." He was confused but he let it go. Kagome had closed her eyes and looked so happy that he was lost just staring at her serene face. They stopped only briefly to eat lunch and then continued on their journey. Once again night had descended and Sesshoumaru noticed that everyone was asleep except for himself, the monk, and Inuyasha.

"We are stopping for the rest of the night. We will reach our destination on the morrow." Sesshoumaru did not wait for a response. He located the nearest clearing and slowly dropped to the forest floor. Sesshoumaru was holding Kagome bridal style. He laid her down beneath a tree and then turned to make the pallet for the Rin and Shippou. By the time that he had the kids tucked in the monk had already lain the exterminator down and covered her and was working on building the fire. Inuyasha had his mate in his arms high in the tree sleeping. Sesshoumaru took a blanket and walked up to Kagome. He sat down, covered her up and moved her so that her head was resting on the ground close to his lap.

"She is beautiful is she not Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru looked up at the monk. Miroku was lying next to the fire with Sango snuggled up to him. Sesshoumaru just looked at him. Finally when Miroku just knew that he would not answer he was surprised.

"Yes monk she is. Though what this Sesshoumaru thinks about her is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru looked away and back down at the sleeping woman who had maneuvered her head onto his lap and was smiling in her sleep. Miroku knew that if Sesshoumaru had admitted to a human being beautiful that he really did have feelings for her.

"She loves you. Please Sesshoumaru do not break her heart. She can not handle anymore pain in that category." Miroku closed his eyes and fell into a wonderful sleep where he dreamt of he beloved Sango. But before he fell asleep he had the honor of seeing true surprise on the demon lords face. He watched Sesshoumaru stare at Kagome and gently remove the wayward strands of hair from her face.

"I will never hurt you Kagome. I promise. If only I had the freedom to tell you how I felt. I do not want to endanger your life anymore than it already is. Please understand that I can not be with you because I love you." Sesshoumaru whispered. His chest hurt with the knowledge that the only person who could break through his barriers to his heart could not be with him because it would most likely be her death. Sesshoumaru could not rest at all that night. Kagome somehow picked up his distress in her sleep and moved so that she had her head resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his chest. Sesshoumaru took all the comfort she gave even though he knew that she was sleeping.

The next morning Sesshoumaru once again was up before anyone else. This time however he did not leave the camp. He started up the fire blazing again for Kagome to cook breakfast for everyone and then woke up his brother to get the day started. He could feel the taint of Naraku getting to close for his comfort. He knew that Inuyasha would wake everyone rudely so he walked over and gently woke up Kagome, Rin, and Shippou before Inuyasha started to wake the others up. Kagome noticed the change in Sesshoumaru this morning. The hard look that she had not seen in a while was back in his eyes as if he was withdrawing back into the ice prince. She did not like the change. Kagome could also feel the change in the environment. A jewel shard was close and so was Naraku. She hurriedly cooked and served breakfast. When everyone was done they set off on foot because the youkai was near to them. Everyone knew that today either themselves or Naraku would walk away with another shard. He was so close on their trail that it was like he was breathing down their necks. They would know very soon who would posses the last jewel shard. Good. Or evil.

Thanks for reading people. I am sorry that it takes me so long to get up chapters. I am working on two different stories. Plus getting ready for thanksgiving is taking up time. Well please keep reading and I will update as soon as I can. Please keep reviewing. don't hate me for the cliffy. I couldn't help myself. Sorry.


	7. The Final Shard and A Panicked Miko

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter Seven

The Final Shard and a Panicked Miko

The group was standing in the clearing ready for battle. It would be the battle for the last shard. Either Naraku would have it or they would have it. Though it did look as if they would gain it. The youkia that they would be fighting was standing in front of them. Those who could sense Naraku however were very concerned because they could no longer detect him anywhere, it was as if he had just disappeared. Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga and charged blindly as always. "Give us the jewel shard filth." The youkai batted Inuyasha away as if he was just a bothersome fly. He was concentrating on Kagome. He could sense that she had a large portion of the jewel and he wanted it. He was however very aware of the taiyoukai that was standing slightly in front of her.

"The jewel shard girl. Call off your dogs and give it to me. If you I will kill no one today." The youkia still did not take his eyes from Kagome. Inuyasha was back on his feet and was growling at him. Sesshoumaru was controlling the instinct to growl as well.

"Where is it Kagome." Inuyasha asked. He was preparing to attack again. Kagome looked at the youkai and concentrated. Finally there it was a light emitting from the youkai.

"Inuyasha it is there in his heart." The youkai looked at Kagome with unadulterated lust in his eyes. It was not, however, the lust for her body. It was lust for her power. Kagome unconsciously took a step behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled and drew his sword.

"Ohh. I see. Or better yet you see. Now not only will I be taking your shards but I will be taking you. You look like you will be quite an interesting toy and your body will be put to good use too, puppet. Now come quietly to your new master." The youkai moved forward slightly but stopped when an o'fuda was thrown at him. It only held him for a moment however and he yanked it off and threw it to the ground and turned his attention back to the miko. When Sango threw her boomerang at him he ducked down and caught it when it came back around. Then he hurled it at the monk and the tajiya. Both were pinned to the ground by the embedded weapon. Kirara tried unsuccessfully to pull it out of the ground and off of them. Finally Inuyasha came at him again. The youkai was distracted once again when Inuyasha actually managed to cut off his arm. "Damn you. Now you will die hanyou mutt." The youkai ran at Inuyasha and threw him into the forest and into a tree or two. Kikyou shot a holy arrow at him and managed to take a chunk out of his side. Kikyou then ran into the forest to Inuyasha. Finally the only two in the clearing able to fight were Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked his opponent up and down and then he was gone. Neither Kagome nor the youkai could see him and then Sesshoumaru was behind the youkai. He knocked him into the nearest tree and he went through it. He was up after only a moment though. Then he was behind Kagome. Before Sesshoumaru could get to him he had Kagome around the throat and waist.

"Let the human go and fight a demon you coward." Sesshoumaru stated stoicly. The youkai grinned.

"Now why would I do that when I have what I came for. That does not make me a coward it makes me smart. You could cause me serious damage. But this human can…." The youkai was stopped mid sentence when he felt a horrible pain shoot up his arms and through his body. He suddenly let go of Kagome and threw her away from his person. "What is this. A priestess who travels with youkai. You should not have done that. You are a stupid girl. Now I will kill everyone." He lunged for Sango and Miroku but did not get very far when he was stopped by a barrier. He turned and looked at the girl now standing where he had thrown her to the ground.

"No youkai. You are the stupid one for challenging my family. Now you will die." Kagome looked up at the youkia and Sesshoumaru had to suppress a gasp. Kagome had solid pink eyes. And then suddenly some of her power was released from her body. Streaks of pink began to appear in her raven black hair. Then she looked died at the youkai and lifted her hands in front of her. A disc of miko power hurled at the youkai. It split into three rings and then circled the youkia's body. Every time he moved the rings would tighten and burn him more. "Sesshoumaru take the shard from his heart and finish him off please. I can not hold him much longer." Sesshoumaru rushed forward and thrust his hand into the youkai's heart. He pulled out the entire heart and the youkai was dead with in the next five seconds. Sesshoumaru turned around to face Kagome and she was now back to normal. She smiled weakly at him and then collapsed. Before she could hit the ground Sesshoumaru caught her with his other hand and placed her gently on the ground. He pulled the shard out of the still beating heart and put it in his haori. Then he melted the heart with the poisons from his claws. Sesshoumaru walked over and pulled the hiraikotsu from the still struggling humans and then walked back over to Kagome. He picked her up and held her bridal style as he began walking back to where they had left Jaken, and Ah-Un watching the children.

"I can't believe we missed the whole fight. Better still my stupid brother was the one to kill the bastard." Kikyou and a very angry Inuyasha walked into the clearing as Miroku, Sango and Kirara were getting ready to follow Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Suddenly everyone heard an ear-splitting scream. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou as Miroku and Sango got on Kirara to get to the screaming child. When they got to the clearing they saw a crimson eyed Sesshoumaru standing protectively in front of the still unconscious Kagome with a crying Rin in one arm. He had his other hand extended ready to unleash his acid whip. In front of him stood Kagura. Naraku's creation was holding a squirming and crying Shippou.

"So what will it be Mighty Lord Sesshoumaru. Will you give me the jewel shard for your Kagome's kit or will you let him die?" Kagura held Shippou tighter. Shippou screamed. He was constantly calling for his mother. Then Kanna walked into the clearing behind Kagura. "Is it taken care of big sister." Kagura asked her. Kanna nodded her head before turning to face the angry group in front of them. Kagura loosened her hold on Shippou and dropped her fan to her side. She tried to look as unthreatening as possible. "Now listen all of you. We do not have much time. Naraku will expecting us with the kit soon."

What are you playing at wind sorceress." Sesshoumaru asked. He was curious as to find out how she would try and help them defeat Naraku when the time came. For he knew that was what she was going to suggest. And with Naraku's magic mirror here with them. He would not know about it.

"I want to help you. I will take the kit with me. But only Kanna and myself will guard him. We will keep him safe. When the time comes you will show up to hand over the shards but instead you are going to be there to fight. We will play for a while but then we will turn on Naraku and all of us will fight him until he is gone. All we ask is that if we do survive that you let us free and let us live our lives in peace. We do not like serving Naraku and will do anything to be free of him. Please." Kagura finished as quickly as she could she knew that she and Kanna needed to be out of there as soon as possible. Sesshoumaru turned to the group and nodded to them. It was their choice to make. Kagome and the kit had been with them longer and they were Inuyasha's pack not his.

"Little brother they are part of your pack. It is your choice on what you wish to do." Inuyasha and everyone else was stunned. Sesshoumaru nodded to him and then turned back to face Kagura.

Inuyasha turned and looked at each person in his pack. They all nodded their heads to say that they would do it. Inuyasha then walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Chi-Chi-ue. I know that you love Kagome and since Shippou is her kit that means that he goes with her. What is your opinion on what we should do." Inuyasha asked this in a series of grunts and growls that made up the inu language. Sesshoumaru looked down at him and answered.

"I think that we should go along with the plan. But also we should have a back up just in case we are betrayed." Sesshoumaru answered still in the inu language. Inuyasha nodded his head and looked at the two incarnations in front of him.

"We will go along with your plan. But if any harm comes to Kagome's kit you will die most painfully. The same goes for if you betray us." Kagura nodded as well as Kanna. "We will come and get you Shippou do not worry. Everything will be alright." Inuyasha tried to assure the still crying kit. Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and it turned into a huge feather that carried her and Kanna off to Naraku.

"Oh before I go. Naraku went in search of the ookami. If you want to help protect him you should hurry up. Remember one week from now the final battle will commence in Inuyasha's Forest. " Then they were gone. Sesshoumaru turned and put Rin on Ah-Un with Jaken. Then he picked up Kagome as the others prepared to head off to help Kouga. They had not traveled long when Sesshoumaru felt Kagome stir in his arms. He looked down to see her smiling softly at him.

"What happened. What is going on? Did we win?" Sesshoumaru looked back up and kept flying.

"Yes Kagome we won. Right now we are going to help Kouga with Naraku. Since we won this jewel shard he decided to go after the ookami. And we also have something to speak about once we have the time and we are alone." Sesshoumaru explained to her as they neared the area where the ookami-youkai was with his pack. "right now you should go back to sleep and regain all of the energy that you used up earlier." Sesshoumaru looked back down at her as he said the last part.

"Alright Sesshoumaru I will rest for now. Tell the children not to worry and that I love them." Sesshoumaru looked back up because he was not ready to tell her that her kit was in the hands of their worst enemy. He almost jumped when he felt a gentle hand caress his cheek. Kagome had saw the worry in his eyes before he looked away and assumed that it was for her. She did not want him to worry about her she would be fine. Sesshoumaru looked back down at her.

"Do not worry Sesshou every thing is going to be fine." She smiled at him again as her hand fell from his face and she fell back into a dreamless slumber. Sesshoumaru had a gentle smile on his face before he could stop himself. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before once again looking straight ahead.

"I hope that you still feel that way when you find out about your kit." Sesshoumaru whispered into the swift wind. The group continued to travel towards the constantly stronger smell of Naraku. Finally they arrived at the place where Kouga was and landed. Kagome woke up when Sesshoumaru landed. Naraku still had yet to arrive but was not far away. Kouga saw Sesshoumaru lower Kagome to her feet. As soon as she was out of his arms Kouga sped to her and grabbed her and was back in his spot before Sesshoumaru knew what had happened. Inuyasha and the rest just sighed and continued to prepare for the upcoming battle. Sesshoumaru however was livid.

"How are you my woman. Has mutt face been taking care of you. Are you finally ready to become my mate." Kouga leaned in to kiss Kagome. Kagome reared back her hand to slap him. Everyone in the clearing stopped however when they heard a very feral growl resound through the area. They all turned to see a barely controlled Sesshoumaru standing with his fists clenched and his eyes beginning to bleed crimson. Kouga pushed Kagome behind him and got ready to fight the Lord. "What is your problem mutt? Who rattled your cage?" Sesshoumaru's growling grew louder as his eyes became completely crimson. Kagome was afraid. Though she was not afraid of Sesshoumaru. She was afraid for Kouga's life. She side-stepped Kouga and was almost to Sesshoumaru when Kouga once again grabbed her. Sesshoumaru was about to leap on the ookami.

"Kouga let me go. I have to get to him. If you don't let me go he is going to kill everyone." Kouga was so stunned that she actually wanted to go to the inu that he loosened his grip enough for Kagome to get away from him. Before he could grab her again she was in front of Sesshoumaru. "Please Sesshoumaru. Everything is alright. I am not his." Sesshoumaru was still staring at Kouga but he his beast was slowly beginning to understand that its mate was no longer in the males arms. "Sesshoumaru please." Kagome begged. Sesshoumaru finally looked at her. When he did he leaned in and put his nose at her neck. He breathed deeply and took in her scent. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close when he recognized her as his.

"Mine" was they only thing he uttered as his beast receded contently. Kagome moved in closer to him and nodded her head as he tightened his hold on her.

"Yes." Kagome whispered for only him to hear. Sesshoumaru pulled back and looked into Kagome's eyes. His never left hers as they drew closer and he claimed her lips for the first time. The kiss was short but oh so sweet. Then he pulled back and took up a stance in front of her. Every one was to shocked at the scene to even notice what Sesshoumaru had.

"Naraku." He drew his sword as everyone was brought out of their daze by the simply stated word. The group all took up their fighting stance and waited for Naraku to show himself.

"So you managed to beat me here. No matter I will get what I came for and then I will await you at the appointed time." Naraku suddenly sent tentacles fly straight for Kouga's legs. He dodged and everyone fought them off. Naraku sent another wave at the ookami. Once again they were all destroyed. Naraku finally charged forward with another larger wave of tentacles. The tentacles were abandoned by some in favor of fighting Naraku. Kagome was wounded by a sharp tentacle. As well as Inuyasha and Kikyou. Finally Naraku backed off and was floating in the air with his barrier around him. "No worries. I will allow you to keep your shard for now. They will all soon be mine anyways when you come for the kit. If you do not show exactly when you should. I will kill him in the most horrifying way you can imagine and I will do it in front of his mother." Naraku laughed as Kagome gasped and began to search for her son. "Ku Ku Ku were you not told miko. Shame on your friends for not telling you." Then he was gone.

"Where is my son? Where is Shippou?" Kagome was frantic. Inuyasha tried to get to her as well as Kouga but she threw them back with her powers. "Do not come near me until I find my son." Kagome took off into the woods. Sesshoumaru looked at the others telling them silently that he would take care of it. They all nodded and Sesshoumaru disappeared into the forest after Kagome. Kagome stopped when Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her. She had a panicked and frantic look on her face. "Sesshoumaru. He has my kit doesn't he." Sesshoumaru nodded as he slowly approached Kagome.

"Yes my own. Naraku has your kit." Kagome finally broke down and tears fell endlessly down her pale cheeks. She ran and hurled herself into Sesshoumaru's arms. "Hush now. Everything is going to be alright." He wrapped his arms tightly around her and then leaned down to whisper in her ear incase Naraku was watching. "Kagome. We have made a deal with the wind sorceress and her sister. The kit will not be harmed. They only took him to keep up the image that they were loyal to Naraku. When the time is right they will turn on him and help us to defeat the evil hanyou. You must keep it quiet so that Naraku does not know what is going on." Sesshoumaru leaned back and looked into a very shocked Kagome's face. Then she was suddenly angry. She pulled herself from his arms.

"You all let her take my son. What is wrong with all of you." Kagome hoped that Sesshoumaru knew that she was only trying to keep the situation believable. She was not really angry. She let the tears of relief that she had fall. Sesshoumaru once again approached her and wrapped his arms around her. "What are we going to do?" Kagome sobbed into his chest once again.

"Kagome we are going to kill them all and retreive your kit along with the rest of the Shikon-no-Tama." He said allowed and then leaned into her and whispered once again. "Very believable Kagome." Kagome smiled into his haori. She snuggled deeper into his chest. Sesshoumaru tightened his arms around her briefly before swooping her into his arms bridal style and heading back to the others. Kagome fell asleep once again in his arms. She still had not recuperated from her energy exertion earlier and that on top of this battle had wiped her out. Sesshoumaru kissed her on the forehead once again before laying her down on the pallet that Sango and Kikyou had laid out for her. Kouga looked on in jealousy and acceptance. He knew that from the earlier scene that Kagome loved Sesshoumaru and that he obviously had feelings for her. He walked up to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just looked at him as he made himself comfortable next to Kagome with Rin in his lap.

"If you hurt her in any way I will kill you. I can tell that she loves you and that you have feelings for her. Just don't make the same mistake that mutt-face made." Sesshoumaru just looked at him as he turned and went to rest with his pack. The rest prepared a fire and then laid down to end another stressing day.

Well there you have it. Chapter Seven. I hope you like it. Oh and Sesshoumaru was afraid to love Kagome and let people know because of the enemies that he has. He was afraid that they would take her and use her as a weakness to get what they want from him. I hope that answers any questions. Please review. Until next time. Ja-ne.


	8. Battle Before Breakfast Silent Confess

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Eight

Battle Before Breakfast and A Silent Confession

Kagome awoke the next morning to a pair of big brown eyes leaning over her just staring. Kagome jumped back a little and hit her head on the tree behind her. She grabbed her head and closed her eyes cussing. She opened her eyes abruptly when she heard crying. She saw the owner of the brown eyes sitting with her head in her hands crying. Kagome pulled the little girl to her silently cursing herself. "Its alright Rin. I am sorry that I cussed. You just scared me that's all. Everything is ok honey. Please don't cry. How about you, me, Sango, and Kikyou go take a bath and then afterwards I'll make you breakfast ok." Rin smiled and hugged Kagome tighter. Then she let her go to go and wake up the other women.

"Ok Kagome-sama. I will go wake the other pretty ladies." Kagome smiled and stood up and stretched. She winced when her head began to pound. Kagome just shrugged it off and gathered bathing things for all of the women. Just when Kagome and the others were about to leave for the nearby hot spring, all of the male youkia in the group looked up at Kagome. None of the girls noticed it. Then Sesshoumaru appeared in front of them. He looked at Kagome and then narrowed his eyes.

"What is it Sesshoumaru? What is wrong?" Kagome asked. She did not like the way that he was looking at her. He took a step forward and she took one back. She bumped into Kouga. "Ahh. What are you two doing?" Sesshoumaru growled at Kouga and he backed off.

"Kagome why are you bleeding?" Sesshoumaru asked as he took another step forward. This time she did not move. Kagome did not know that she was bleeding. She knew that she was not on her monthly so it couldn't be that so how was she bleeding. Sesshoumaru got close and sniffed her. He reached up and placed his hand on the back of her head. When he pulled it away everyone gasped. He had blood all over his hand. Kagome looked at him and then smiled.

"Oh that. Boy you all really had me worried there for a moment. That is nothing. I bumped my head on the tree when I woke up this morning. It's nothing serious. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Kagome shrugged and went to walk around Sesshoumaru to rejoin the girls. Sesshoumaru growled. She stopped and looked up at him. "What is it now?"

"Where are you going? It is dangerous to be alone right now. You will not leave my sensing area." Kagome huffed at Sesshoumaru.

"We females are going to go to the hot springs to bath. None of you men are going to go with us. We will be back as soon as we are finished. I promise that we will not dally we will bath and come back." Sesshoumaru looked at her. Kagome just glared back at him she was not going to back down. She was going to bathe.

"Fine but if you are not back in fifteen to thirty minutes I am coming to get you." with that said Sesshoumaru walked past her and into the camp. The other males followed him and they all just sat around and alert to hear any sound of distress from the women. Kagome huffed once again she did not like to be told what to do and how long to do it. She turned and once again grabbed Rin's hand and they once again began their journey to the hot springs.

"What is it with male youkai? Are they all like that?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. Kikyou looked at her and smiled.

"Yes Kagome they are all that way. But don't hard on him. He is only concerned for you and Rin. Kami knows he was not worried about the rest of us." Kagome smiled at her and then they all got into the springs to bathe.

"I guess you are right. I should be honored that he cared enough to try and keep me from coming." Kagome washed Rin and let her play in the water while she bathed herself.

"Oh Kagome are you sure that you are ok. That was a lot of blood on Sesshoumaru-sama's hand." Sango asked. Kagome smiled and hid a wince as she when under the water.

"Of course Sango. Don't worry I'm fine. I just hit my head when Rin startled me this morning. Really it doesn't hurt." Kagome smiled and once again hid a wince when she applied the soap to her hair. She did not want any one to worry over her. She did not want the traveling to go and get her son to be delayed for any reason. Kagome and the others all finished up in record time and where dressed and heading back to camp at exactly thirty minutes.

"My my my. What have we here? Three beautiful women for me and my brothers. What say you brothers?" Out of the trees in front of them and to the left side of them stepped two very similar looking tiger youkai. Kagome went to back up before she felt a third presence. She turned to see a third that looked like the first two.

"Let us go. We are just passing through." Sango said as she tried to look as unthreatening as possible. Rin jumped and moved closer to Kagome when all three of the youkai laughed.

"I don't thinks so. You see there is one among you who holds what we desire. Plus you would all make wonderful toys for my brothers and I." The one on the left said as he took a step toward Sango. The one in the back moved up close to Kikyou and sniffed her.

"This is the one that I want. She is powerful and beautiful. She is also still untouched." Kikyou shivered as she turned and reached for her bow. The one in front who was obviously the leader stepped forward and stopped when Kagome drew her bow and notched an arrow. She had place Rin behind her. Rin had a death grip on Kagome's leg.

"That's all right this is the one that I am interested in. Plus she is the one that is carrying a piece of the jewel. And she has a spirit. The little one attached to her however will have to be disposed of." Kagome was furious. All of the girls stood back to back with Rin in the middle. All of them had their weapons drawn and were ready to fight.

"What ever fantasies that you are having about us will never occur. Forget them and leave before you lose your lifes." Kikyou spit out as she glared at the one in front of her.

"I would listen to her if I were you. We will not be taken. You will fail before you place a finger on one of us." Kagome agreed. The youkai however just laughed again and they moved in closer before they all stopped suddenly upon hearing a voice.

"You should have listened to them. Now you will all die most painfully for making the fatal mistake for approaching those that belong to this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared between Kagome and the one in front of her.

"Yeah what he said only for me." Inuyasha jumped from above and landed in front of Kikyou. Miroku however just calmly walked from the right and passed the women to stand between Sango and her attacker.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. We have heard of your greatness. It will be satisfying to be the ones to take you down. And to gain control of the jewel." Sesshoumaru said nothing. Kagome dropped her bow and replaced her arrow. She turned and pulled Rin into her arms. Kagome was very confident that Sesshoumaru and the others could take care of the problem. The other women had also put away their weapons. They all stood in the circle of men and smiled.

"I don't know about you guys but I still haven't had my breakfast and I am quite famished. If you wouldn't mind I would like to give this over with quickly." Miroku spoke calmly as if he wasn't even about to fight. Sango smiled.

"Feh I am in total agreement with the pervert. I am starving." Inuyasha said. He took a step forward and growled.

"We will make sure that you are all fed properly when we get back to camp." Sango said and the others agreed. Suddenly Inuyasha grinned and charged. With that the battle had begun. Sesshoumaru of course had no problem getting rid of his opponent. When he was charged he simply called upon his poison whip and within moments the tiger was gone. Sesshoumaru dispassionately spared a glance for the other men before turning to Kagome and Rin. He could still smell a little blood on Kagome but decided to just keep a silent watch over it since he knew that she did not want a big deal made out of it. She smiled at him and he walked to her. He patted Rin on the head and just stood with her as the others fought. Miroku finished off his only moments after the one that had been fighting Inuyasha had turned to run. He did not get very far however when he was stopped by the pack of wolves that had surrounded the fight. Kouga had the youkai on the ground and his wolves attacked.

"You know wolf I would have gotten him if you hadn't interfered." Inuyasha spat as he walked over and placed an arm around Kikyou to make sure that she was ok.

"Sure whatever you say mutt face. Lets get back to camp. If I do recall we were promised to be fed well once we won." Kouga retorted. Inuyasha huffed as everyone headed back to camp. Kagome and the women set about preparing breakfast as the men sat around and waited. Soon everyone was finished and they were preparing to begin the journey to the site of the final battle.

"Oh Kami. I am so ready to get my son back. He must be terribly afraid." Kagome let silent tears flow down her face as she placed Rin onto Ah-Un's back. Rin reached up and wiped the tears from Kagome's cheeks.

"Please don't cry Okaa-san. We will find Shippou and he will be ok. Sesshoumaru-sama will save him. Wont you Sesshoumaru-sama? He always saves me when Jaken doesn't watch me." Rin smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru expectantly. Sesshoumaru walked up to the pair and patted her on the hand as he looked at Kagome.

"Hai. I promise that we will get the kit back safely." Sesshoumaru then wrapped his arms around Kagome and formed his cloud beneath them. The others took the clue. Sango and Miroku got on to Kirara, Inuyasha picked up Kikyou, and Kouga prepared to start running with his pack behind him. They all took off towards Inuyasha forest with one thing on their minds. The final battle.

Kagome tried to turn in Sesshoumaru's arms so that she could face him. He let her and pulled her close once again. Kagome leaned up and made sure that she was as close to his ear as she could get and she spoke silently to him. "Are you positive that Shippou will be alright? I mean you trust Kagura and Kanna to keep Naraku away from him." Kagome was so worried about her kit. She just couldn't help but ask.

"Kagome no harm will come to your kit. I promise that if one hair on his head is mistreated that I will make sure that they all pay for it mercilessly. You and you r kit will be protected with my life. No harm will come to you." Sesshoumaru spoke back softly but emotionally into Kagome's ear. Kagome shivered at his breath so close to her skin. Sesshoumaru thinking that she was cold tucked her more securely to his body. Kagome buried as close to him as she could get and breathed him in. She loved the way that he smelt and the way that it felt to be held by him. She was going to take advantage of the closeness just incase it never happened again.

"Thank you Sesshou. I love you." She whispered very lowly to herself. But of course Sesshoumaru picked it up with his very sensitive hearing. He was shocked. He knew that she liked him and he had been told by Inuyasha and the wolf that she felt this way about him but he had not really believed them. Sesshoumaru dropped his head and deeply inhaled her scent. His youkai purred contentedly at the contact. He was sure that he almost had his rational counterpart to take her as his mate and damn the danger. He could deal with that when the time came. Kagome was so happy to be in his arms that she had fallen asleep until she felt him gently shake her awake.

"We are stopping for lunch." Sesshoumaru said as they descended to a clearing. Kagome nodded her head and tried her best to compose herself before they landed. " I will get Rin. Go and ready lunch." Kagome again nodded and walked with Sesshoumaru over to Ah-Un to get her pack. Kouga was already in the clearing and Inuyasha and Kirara had just descended when Kagome started the fire and began to cook.

"So Kagome I saw how you turned and snuggled up with Sesshoumaru." Sango said as she elbowed Kagome playfully in the Ribs. "How did he react to that? What did he say to you."

"Yeah Kagome tell us Please." Kikyou said as she joined the conversation. They were both eager to know how the relationship with the two was progressing. Kagome blushed as they sorted out portions for every one.

"Oh guys. I loved it. I just wanted reassurance about Shippou. He whispered in my ear and I guess I shivered from the contact and he held me closer. Then I whispered that I loved him by accident and I think that he heard me because he tightened his arms around me again and he breathed in my scent be fore relaxing again. Oh Kami it is amazing to ride with him like that." Kagome said as she blushed even brighter. Kikyou and Sango squealed drawing the attention of the guys. They all quieted down blushing as they served the group.

"Alright lets get this show back on the road." Inuyasha said. Using one of Kagome's sayings from her time. He was impatient as always and rushed around making sure that they hurried with clean up. Once again they were off. They traveled until dark and then stopped to rest for the night. Everyone noticed that for once Sesshoumaru did not start the night off with Kagome sleeping on the ground. He sat under a tree and watched as Kagome tucked Rin in and told her a story. Then she walked over and was about to lay out a blanked when Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her into his lap and waited until she got comfortable before covering her with the blanket. Kagome smiled and snuggled into Sesshoumaru's chest after he nuzzled her neck and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good night Sesshoumaru. Sleep well." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru waited until he thought that Kagome was asleep before whispering to her.

"Good night. My Kagome and pleasant dreams." Kagome had heard him and smiled once again before really drifting off to sleep. She knew that Sesshoumaru cared for her. She would find a way to get him to admit it and want to keep her with him.

Well that is another chapter down. I hope you like. Thanks bunches for all of the reviews. Please continue to review. It helps to keep me motivated to write. Until next time people. Later.


	9. Authors note

Hey everyone. I cant think of anything to write on this story. I am having major writers block. I would much appreciate any ideas as to what you think should be going on please. I just need a little push or two in the right direction. Please help me out. Let me know if you would like me to keep writing or what. Personally I don't think that I have been doing a very good job of keeping the story interesting. Please everyone let me know what your opinions are. Thanks a lot and I am sorry for the delays.

Love,

ME.


	10. Traveling and A Somber Yet Joyous Night

-1I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter Nine

Traveling and A Somber Yet Joyous Night.

Once again Kagome found herself in a familiar scene. She knew she was dreaming again. The shadow man was once again talking to her. This time her dream was different though she could see the man, but he was not human he was a youkia and he looked vaguely familiar. She just couldn't figure out where she knew that kind soothing voice from either. "Listen to me little one. The things that I am going to tell you are extremely important. You must complete the jewel. When you do ……. To protect you. … the pain will be excruciating but …. Will sooth it. Your true power will finally be released and your transformation into the … be complete. And know that I will always love you me little princess." Kagome was confused. Only her father had ever called her that but he had been human. Then once again she felt the pain and laying on the ground. When the pain receded she was standing up but this time she was not still in the garden. Kagome was standing in a beautiful bedroom in front of a mirror. For the first time in her dreams she could see what she had changed into. She was wearing a beautiful white kimono with red sakura blossoms on the hem, neck line, and sleeves. The obi was black trimmed in silver. Her hair had grown and was now to her ankles in was still black but it had silver and pink streaks through it. She had pointed ears like a demon and markings on her cheeks and wrists much like Sesshoumaru's but black. The most entrancing change was the fact that she had magnificent wings they were snow white and like angel wings. Kagome was amazed and then she felt the comforting hands once again wrap around her and she looked into the mirror to see none other than Sesshoumaru standing behind her. She saw his expression change suddenly to that of worry. Kagome heard his voice but his lips had not moved.

"Kagome wake up. Kagome." Everything went black and then she opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru looking down at her stoicly except for his eyes that held deep concern and relief. She smiled at him and lifted her hand up and placed on his cheek.

"What is wrong Sesshoumaru? Why do your eyes show your worry?" Suddenly she sat up straighter in his arms and looked at him panicky. "Oh Kami. Please tell me that my Shippou is still ok." Kagome had tears starting to build in her eyes as she pleaded with him to tell her what had happened. Sesshoumaru pulled her close and inhaled her scent.

"Nothing is the matter now Kagome. This Sesshoumaru could not wake you. You were not responding to me at all. It was like you were unconscious or in a trance. Nothing has happened to your kit. Are you alright?" Kagome calmed when she heard his reply. She hugged him and leaned back to smile at him. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to smile back.

"Oh Sesshoumaru. I am fine. I was dreaming that is all. There is nothing to worry about." Sesshoumaru looked at her skeptically. He was sure he had felt extreme pain in her aura. But if she was just dreaming it was something to be concerned about. Her dreams should not cause her pain. He merely nodded and stood with her and placed her on the ground. When he looked up he knew that he would find everyone starring at them. Sesshoumaru had totally forgotten about them even being there when he could not get his Kagome to respond to him. Kagome turned to begin breakfast and blushed when she saw that everyone was looking at them. She quickly set about readying breakfast and would not meet any ones eyes. When she was done Sango and Kikyou passed out the bowls while Kagome took Sesshoumaru and Rin a bowl and then went back to retrieve her own. Breakfast was a quiet affair and then the girls cleaned up camp and once again the group set off to meet the evil hanyou who so tortured their lives. Sesshoumaru flew next to ah-un so that Kagome and Rin could chat. Sango had flown Kirara on the other side of the dragon beast and was also chatting away with them. They landed again for lunch and then again for supper. The days spent traveling were very uneventful and they passed by slowly.

In three days the landed in the designated meeting place and made camp. They only had one more day left before the evil hanyou showed up thinking that he would finally be completing the jewel. The group was very silent. Even Rin was not talking. Kagome was getting ready to take Rin to the village so that she would be safe during the final battle. Sesshoumaru would not let her go alone so he had decided to go with her so that he could make sure that his future mate and daughter made it to the village and back safely. Kagome was grateful that Sesshoumaru had agreed to go with her. She had been afraid that Naraku would come early and attack while she was gone alone. Sesshoumaru had Kagome while Rin was sitting on Ah-un. The two headed dragon and Jaken would be staying in the village with Rin to insure that she stayed safe until they came back to get her.

"Good bye sweetheart. We will see you soon I promise ok. Don't worry about anything. Every thing will be alright. I love you little one." Kagome kneeled in front of the crying girl and hugged her to her body. She had come to love Rin like her daughter. She would miss her while they were separated but she would know that Rin was safe herein the village far from the battle. Kagome pulled away and whipped the tears from Rin's face before standing and moving back so that Sesshoumaru could tell her his good bye. Rin threw herself at Sesshoumaru and he surprised Kagome by picking up the little girl and holding her to his person. Sesshoumaru ran his hand through her hair as he whispered to her and let her know that everything was going to be ok and that they would be back soon. Rin nodded and then went to stand with Keade and held the elder woman's hand and watched the two people that she loved like parents take off into the sky. She was so afraid that they would not come back and that she would once again be parentless. Rin did not know if she could take the loss a second time. The normally happy and cheerful child walked silently and broken heartedly into the hut behind the elder miko. Jaken went inside after Rin and Ah-un laid down in front of the door out side the hut to watch for any and all approaching people.

Inuyasha and the rest of the group had finished setting up camp and were sitting around the fire quietly. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, so much so that when Sesshoumaru and Kagome landed in the clearing they did not even know that they had returned. "Hello. You know it is not wise for all of you to be so lost in thought when we are getting ready to face our worst enemy. What if he had come earlier and it had been him that had entered the clearing instead of us. Come on now guys stay more focused. Everything is going to be alright. We are going to win this battle and I am going to get my kit back." Kagome said. Everyone had jumped into a fighting stance at the first sound of her voice. They all calmed and just watched as Kagome ranted and raved about their inattentiveness. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder to stop her from pacing. The reason that she had reacted the way she had was because the upcoming battle was also taking its toll on her. Kagome instantly stilled and relaxed. She looked at all of the people in the clearing and blushed so bright at her outburst that Sesshoumaru thought a tomato would have been jealous. "I am so sorry guys. I guess the upcoming battle has worked its way into my mind also. I did not mean to yell or anything. Ok lets eat and get as much rest as possible before our confrontation with Naraku tomorrow." Everyone nodded and Kagome, Kikyou, and Sango busied them selves with preparing supper for everyone.

When supper was finished and the girls had cleaned up all of the messes. They all huddled up together around the fire. Inuyasha was sitting with his legs spread and Kikyou was sitting in between them with her back resting on his chest. Miroku and Sango were sitting very close together holding hands. Kirara was curled up with her head on Sango and her bottom half on Miroku. Sesshoumaru was sitting Indian style with Kagome in his lap. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her. And she was snuggled into him as much as she could get. Kouga and his wolves filled up the rest of the space and everyone was just staring into the fire and enjoying the night before retiring to bed. They all were thinking about how some of the people including themselves sitting around the fire together tonight might not be around to do it again. Kagome shifted in Sesshoumaru's hold so that she faced him and whispered to him. "Sesshou? Can we retire for the night. I want to just rest for as long as I can before the battle." Sesshoumaru just nodded and stood still holding her. Kagome had to wrap her legs around his waist so that she was not just dangling. She turned to the others. "Alright everyone. I think that we should get as much sleep as we possible can before the battle tomorrow. I love all of you and will see you in the morning." Everyone nodded and stood to move to the sleeping places. Sesshoumaru walked with Kagome still wrapped around him to a tree and then jumped into it. Kagome squealed and tightened her hold on Sesshoumaru. She felt a vibration and looked up to see Sesshoumaru. Kagome almost gasped. He had actually laughed. Kagome smiled and then held onto him tighter as he situated them on the large branch that he had landed on. Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and then replaced her so that she was in between his legs with her entire upper body propped up against him. Kagome smiled and snuggled into his chest. She closed her eyes and just took in the moment. Her eyes suddenly flew open when she felt something furry wrap itself around her body. She relaxed when she saw that Sesshoumaru's furry boa/tail thing had wrapped itself around her. She also felt Sesshoumaru's hands securely around her waist and she placed her hands over his and interlaced their fingers before closing her eyes again. It was silent for awhile before Sesshoumaru bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Kagome I know that you are still awake. I need to tell you something before tomorrow." Kagome opened her eyes and squeezed his hands so that he would know that she was awake and listening. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and whispered once again. "Kagome this Sesshoumaru would like you to know that he loves you and will do anything and everything to keep you and your kit safe tomorrow and everyday after even if it means dying to keep you alive." Kagome gasped and tears came to her eyes. She shifted until she was kneeling in between Sesshoumaru's legs and looking him in the eyes. She placed her hands on either side of his face and smiled at him so brightly that he just had to smile back.

"Oh Sesshoumaru. I love you too. I have for a while now. You don't know how happy I am to hear that you feel the same. I was so afraid that you would not feel the same and that you would break my heart." Kagome placed a chaste kiss on Sesshoumaru's lips before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her just as tightly. Kagome finally pulled back and once again stared into his beautiful golden eyes. "Sesshoumaru I don't want you do die for me. I want you to fight a live for me. It would kill me to lose you and if I knew that it was to protect me I would never forgive myself. Please promise me that you will not ever give up and that you will fight with everything that you have. Promise me that you wont die on me. I cant lose you Sesshoumaru." Tears had started flowing down her face and he moved his hand up to wipe away some of the tears. There was such a fierceness to her voice. Sesshoumaru moved his had behind her head and was kneading with his fingers just at the base of her skull to soothe her. He was very surprised when she used her arms around his neck and pulled him fiercely to her and kissed him with everything that she had. She put all of her fear, love, worry, and happiness into that one kiss. Sesshoumaru matched her stroke for stroke and they finally broke away when Kagome could no longer go without air. She blushed a bright red and ducked her head. Sesshoumaru placed his hand gently under her chin and brought her face to look at him once again.

"Kagome I promise you that I will not let you down. I will do everything that I can to end this battle alive so that we can be together." Kagome smiled and then once again settled into his arms and soon fell asleep. Sesshoumaru held her close to himself and just watched her sleep.

The others had been laying there not able to go to sleep and when Kagome had turned and told Sesshoumaru that she loved him too. She had not been quiet about it. After that everything had been said in normal voices and everyone had heard what had passed between the pair that was now quiet once again in the tree. They had all been very shocked at the display of emotions from the taiyoukai and they kiss that Kagome had initiated. They all smiled to themselves when they realized that they had not needed to do anything to bring the two of them together. They had been destined to be together and Fate had made sure that it had happened. They all once again closed their eyes and soon everyone was asleep in the clearing except for a taiyoukai, and inu hanyou, and ookami-youkai. They were resting their bodies but their minds were on full alert for any presence and for any disturbances. They were not going to allow the evil hanyou to hurt the ones that they loved and cared about. The woods were eerily quiet that night as if every living thing knew and dreaded the battle that was soon to take place between our little group and the most evil hanyou yet to walk the face of the earth.

Well there you have. Sitting and staring at the screen works wonders. Thanks for everyone who let me know what they think about my story. I was really beginning to wonder if I would actually be able to finish it. I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get it written. The next chapter will be about the battle and possibly the releasing of Kagome's powers and the identity of the man from her dreams. Well please review. I will update as soon as I can. Until next time. Later.


	11. The Final Battle

-1I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Ten

The Final Battle

Kagome awoke with a start when she felt something very familiar that called to her soul. In her groggy state she could not quite grasp what it was. Suddenly she felt Sesshoumaru stiffen and then heard his almost inaudible whisper. "Naraku." Then it hit her. The thing that was calling to her soul was the other half of the shikon no tama. Kagome sat up and looked back at Sesshoumaru. They sat just looking into one another's eyes for a brief moment before Sesshoumaru gathered her close and leapt to the ground below them. Sesshoumaru lightly kissed Kagome on the lips before whispering into her ear. "Stay near me Kagome. Let me protect you and don't do anything rash. This Sesshoumaru would not survive very well without you beside him. I love you." He then turned to his now awake brother and the wolf prince. He talked with them silently while Kagome turned to wake up Sango and Miroku.

"Wake up. Sango, Miroku, it is time. Naraku approaches with his hoard of demons and the final battle drawls near." Sango and Miroku who only seconds before had been sleeping peacefully were now fully awake and readying themselves for the upcoming battle. Kikyou was standing making sure that her bow and arrows were ready for the battle and Kagome walked over to join her. "Stay safe Kikyou. Inuyasha would not survive without you. You have become my friend and apart of my family even though we started off rather rocky. Good luck." Kikyou looked up at the one that was supposed to be her reincarnate. Kikyou knew that she was not and that her soul was only temporarily residing in Kagome's body until her own was unlocked.

"The same for you Kagome. Sesshoumaru has grown fond of you and I shutter at the thought of what he would do if he lost you. Good luck to you as well Sango." Kikyou said and added to Sango as she joined the two women. Miroku had gone to stand with the youkai to hear what they had planned. The women were waiting patiently to informed of what the plans would be. The girls all looked over their weapons one more time to make sure that they were ready for battle before the men all turned and approached them.

"Kagome we would like for you and Kikyou to stay a little ways back from the actual battle so that you skills with the bow and arrow can be put to the best use it possibly could. Hakaku and Ginta will stay behind with the two of you to make sure that any who happen to get past us will not be able to harm you. Slayer you will fight from the air with your neko-youkai. And the rest of us will take areas of the battle field." Sesshoumaru said to the now exasperated women. Kagome and Kikyou did not want to stay back from the battle. They wanted to fight along side the men that they loved to better protect their backs if they needed it. But neither one said anything. They both knew that whether they fought or not the end result would be the same. They would be staying behind.

"Sesshoumaru will take the middle right. The monk will take the middle left. Inuyasha will take the far right. And I will take the far left. My wolves and fellow ookami youkai will fight through out the entire battle and helping where needed. We will all make our way to Naraku." Kouga spoke to the three women. Miroku turned and addressed the women next.

"The two of you will go back and forth between helping to clear the paths for the others. And helping Sango to get rid of the saimyoushou. That way I can use the wind tunnel." The three girls nodded that they understood what they were to do. Inuyasha had not been facing them and Kagome had been slightly distracted. The feel of the other half of the jewel so near to her was making her feel odd. She was comforted that it was coming to join with its other half and confused as to why she was feeling the way she was feeling and knowing that once the two halves of the jewel were in the same vicinity as each other that something was going to happen. Kagome still could not fathom whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. Suddenly Inuyasha spoke and made the three girls jump.

"Come we are just wasting time. Naraku is really close. His foul smell is starting to hurt my nose. You girls need to get into position. Go before the stupid idiot gets here." Inuyasha impatient as always. He walked up to Kikyou and kissed her fiercely before letting her go and whispering that he loved her. Kikyou stood back from him and waited for Kagome to join her. Hakaku walked away from his pack and went to stand next to her. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru and smiled at him. Sesshoumaru took a few steps until if one of them should breath heavily their bodies would be touching. Sesshoumaru reached up with one hand and gently ran it down her cheek careful not to scratch her with his deadly claws. Kagome closed her eyes and pressed her face into his hand. She sighed and then opened her eyes again and stared into his intense gold ones.

"Kagome remember what I said. No matter what happens I want you to stay with Kikyou and the wolves." Kagome nodded and then looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He wiped them away as they slowly slid down her cheeks.

"Remember your promise Sesshou and come back to me alive. I love you." Sesshoumaru leaned in and pressed a light chaste kiss to her lips before leaning up and placing one on her forehead. He smiled slightly at her which made her breath hitch at the beauty of it.

"I remember my promise. I love you too, my Kagome." Then he turned from her and walked over to where the others who would be confronting Naraku to his face stood. Kagome walked with Ginta at her side to Kikyou. When the four of them where together they walked off to stand on the crest of the hill that was overlooking the place where the battle would soon take place. Kikyou reached over and took a hold of Kagome's hand as she began to cry again. Kagome squeezed her hand and then let go when she saw a multitude of demons enter the clearing followed by Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura who was holding a very broken Shippou. He was not hurt physically but he was skinnier as if he had not been eating, he was dirty, and the haunted look in his eyes made Kagome yearn to pull her kitsune into her arms and never let him out of her sight again. Sesshoumaru had a different reaction to the sight of the kit. He was outraged. The kit looked so forlorn and he knew that the sight of the kitsune would hurt his Kagome. Naraku would pay dearly. Naraku saw the direction of the western lords gaze and turned to the kitsune and his wind sorceress. The kit noticed and he moved closer to Kagura. Kagura just smirked. Naraku laughed. He then turned to the group that was gathered in the clearing. When he did not see the two that he wished to see most he searched for where he sensed the jewel. When he saw the woman who held the jewel and the one that he wished to make his own he smiled cruelly and then turned his gaze back to the ones that he had to get past in order to get to them.

"So you have decided to fight me. You will all die and I will wait to kill the kitsune last while his mother is forced to watch when he is dead I will keep both of your miko's as my toys." Naraku smirked as he succeeded in upsetting all of the little group who protected them. Ever since Naraku had stepped into the clearing the jewel piece hanging around her neck had begun to emit heat and it was not a burning heat. It was a soothing heat as if it knew that its other half was very close by. Kagome smiled and touched the jewel. She looked at Kikyou as the boys all got into their fighting stances ready to attack. Both girls raised their bows and released to very holy charged arrows that landed right in the middle of the army that stood between their men and Naraku. At the moment the arrows made impact all hell broke loose. The army who had not noticed the two women on the hill looked around frantically for the source of the holy power that had come out of nowhere and had purified almost one hundred of their companions. Naraku laughed and the men charged. The Final battle had begun.

For the next fifteen minutes. Kagome and Kikyou shot arrow after arrow into the foray below them. They were alternating between clearing paths for all of the men fighting and taking out the saimyoushou. Kirara and Sango were dealing with the few youkai who were attacking from the air as well as helping to kill the bees. Sesshoumaru and the other youkai below were ripping mercilessly and efficiently through all of the youkai who stood in their way of Naraku. Soon they had plowed through all of the lesser youkai and were standing before Naraku who was smiling and laughing. They were all confused. Then Kagura looked at them and was about to turn on Naraku when a tentacle was suddenly protruding from Kanna's small body. Kagura gasped and watched as the mirror shattered and Kanna fell limply to the ground as Naraku pulled his appendage from her now lifeless body. Kagura began to sob. Then she quickly stopped and turned hate filled eyes to Naraku. "You will pay for that." Naraku laughed again and the sound made goose bumps rise up on everyone who heard it except for of course Sesshoumaru though it did make him uneasy. Kagura let go of Shippou. He shrouded himself in illusions and disappeared into the forest to watch and wait for the battle to end. Kagura gasped as suddenly a heart appeared in Naraku's hand. She fell to the ground clutching her chest as he began to squeeze. Kagome could not watch. She had to do something. She drew back her bow and before she released she felt Kikyou's hands cover hers on the bow. Kagome was about to ask what she was doing when she felt Kikyou add her miko energy to Kagome's. Kagome nodded and they pulled back further on the string and then released a arrow that sped with almost no recognizable speed. It hit Naraku's barrier and shattered it. It continued until it hit and purified the arm that had been holding the heart. Kagura stopped gasping when she felt the pressure in her chest where her heart should have been disappear. She looked up to see that her heart was lying right in front of her and that Naraku was looking flabbergasted and a little fearful at the two miko's that were standing on the hill smirking haughtily at him. He was furious.

"Stupid women. I was going to keep you alive to share my throne. But now you will both die." With that said Naraku disappeared and then reappeared about a yard from the surprised women. Ginta and Hakaku stepped in front of the women and began to snarl viscously at the hanyou. Naraku laughed and soon both of the ookami were thrown into the forest with gaping holes in their abdomens. Kagome and Kikyou gasped. Soon Naraku's attention was taken from them again as he was attacked from behind by Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga. As they fought, Sango, Miroku, Kagura holding Shippou, and the other wolves and ookami from Kouga's tribe had joined the two miko on the hill prepared to help should the three below need it.

Kagome was not paying attention to the battle, she was lost in her mind somewhere trying to figure out what the frantic whispering wanted her to do. She knew that the whispering was coming from the jewel but she could not figure out what it was that it wanted her to do. It had been whispering this way ever since Naraku had come closer to her. Finally one voice stood out above the rest and she finally understood what it is that the Sacred Jewel wanted her to do. Kagome took a step away from the group and towards the fighting men. She closed her eyes and held out her hands. One hand was empty and the other was holding the half of the jewel shard that she already had. Her body began to glow pink and Kagome concentrated on one word. "Come." She whispered it over and over again in her head as she spoke it only once very forcefully out loud. Three things happened all at once. Naraku stopped dead in his tracks and stared wide eyed at the glowing miko. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga each impaled Naraku on their swords. And the jewel half that Naraku had joined with the one in Kagome's hand and Kagome fell to the ground surrounded by a bright pink glow.

"**KAGOME**" A loud roar went up. Everyone had called for their fallen friend at the exact same moment. Sesshoumaru rushed to her and tried to get to her but he could not get passed the barrier that was now surrounding her.

Kagome remembered watching the jewel purifying and coming together and then nothing. She sat up and opened her eyes only to realize that she was laying in a garden full of beautiful flowers. There was every kind of flower imaginable surrounding her on all sides. Kagome sat up and then stood. She began to follow a clear path that lead her to a place that made her stop in her tracks. She was over whelmed their in the middle of the garden from her dreams sat the youkai from her dreams. The very man that she had feared she would never see again. Tears filled her eyes and she ran into his waiting embrace.

Well there it is. I put this chapter up quicker than I normally do because I figured that I owed you guys for taking so long to get the last chapter up. I hope that you like it. I don't think that I am very good with fight scenes. Well please review. Until next time. Later.


	12. The Transformation

-1I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Eleven

The Transformation

Kagome pulled slightly away from the arms that held her tightly. She looked up into the face of a man that she had not scene for years. "Father. It was always you in my dreams wasn't it?" Kagome asked as she pulled fully away from her father. He looked at his daughter and smiled. He was so glad that the time had finally come for her true self to be released.

"Yes my sweet princess. It was always I in your dreams. I could not even barely get through most of the time. But now I must speak with you of important things before our time together is done. There are some very important things that you must know." He took a seat on the edge of the fountain that rested in the middle of the garden. Kagome moved and sat Indian style at his feet looking up at him waiting. Kagome had noticed right away that her father was not a human and she wanted to know why. And what it meant for her. "As I am sure that you have already noticed I am a full inu youkai. I am also not from the future I am from this time. So is your mother and brother. I was once the Lord of the South. When I heard of the plot to take my life and lands I went to a very powerful miko, Midoriko, and she helped me to find a way to keep all of you out of danger. We sent you to the future. Your mother is a human miko. Her powers however are only moderate. And so you and your brother are half inu youkai and half miko. However for you because of the shikon no tama that is returning to your body you will become a very power full miko demoness. You will be a full blooded demoness with holy powers. Good and evil will be balanced within you princess. A great evil will come about. One even greater than the hanyou that you have just defeated. You and your chosen will be the ones who will ultimately bring about its end. Though your other companions will play important parts. Our time is ending and it is time for your transformation to take place. Do not fight it, princess it will hurt but it will pass sooner if you do not fight it. First the jewel will completely meld itself with you and that will trigger the release of your youkai. Then the jewel will make you a full demoness. I will be here with you until you awaken. IT is time princess." As soon as the words left his mouth Kagome felt a pain begin in her chest where her heart rested.

The pain quickly increased to something that she could hardly stand. She did not struggle though she did her best to do as her father instructed. Then she felt a horrible pain in her back and she screamed as she felt something burst from her back. Then the pain stopped. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her father. He smiled at her reassuringly and then Kagome felt the second wave of pain hit. She felt as her hair lengthened and her ears moved to the top of her head. Then she felt as the claws burst from her hands. This time Kagome did not open her eyes when the pain stopped. She concentrated on keeping her body calm. She knew that the next wave of pain would begin soon. Her transformation from hanyou to youkai. When this pain hit her it was worse than it had been before. It did not come gradually it hit her all at once. Her ears moved from the top of her head their original place and lengthened. Her claws became sharper and longer. She felt a burning on her face, forehead, wrists, and hips. Then her hair once again lengthened. This pain slowly disappeared and when it was bearable she opened her eyes to see her father standing over her and smiling sadly. "It is time for me to go princess. I love you very much and I am very proud of you." He bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you to father." Kagome cried as her father faded away and darkness wrapped around her like a soothing embrace that took away all of the pain and gave her peace for a moment.

Sesshoumaru had been trying so hard to reach his Kagome. His eyes were almost completely crimson when the barrier around Kagome finally disappeared. Sesshoumaru rushed to Kagome's side just in time to here her mumble to someone that he could not see. Then her eyes closed and Sesshoumaru feared for a moment that she had been taken from him by death. Inuyasha saw that Sesshoumaru was about to loose it. He walked up and placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and firmly called his name to get his attention. "Sesshoumaru." When a crimson eyed Sesshoumaru turned and snarled at him Inuyasha stood his ground. "She is not dead. Concentrate on her heart. Listen to her breathing. She is not lost to us brother." Sesshoumaru turned abruptly from Inuyasha and concentrated hard on his future mate. His eyes slowly turned back to their beautiful gold and he calmed down completely. His Kagome was alive. He would take her to his home to recover. It would be the safest and best place for her to be. Then he would bring her back.

"I am taking her to my castle. If you wish it you may bring the others and follow behind us. Make sure that if you follow that you bring my pups with you. If not then await for our return here. I will bring her back when she has fully recovered. Do you understand otouto?" Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru rose with Kagome in his arms and took to the skies. Sesshoumaru traveled with his Kagome clasped tightly to his chest he had yet to notice the change that she had been through. "All will be well my own. You are safe now." Kagome mumbled and smiled in her sleep and buried her self further into Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru let a smile show on his face since no one could see him. Naraku was defeated and he had his Kagome in his arms. Sesshoumaru had decided that he was not going to let her go. He would try his hardest to make her see that she belonged with him and to mate him. He continued to travel to his castle in the West while thinking of all the ways that he could and would make her his.

Inuyasha turned to his friends and asked the silent question. Everyone nodded in turn and when he turned to Kagura she was surprised but nodded anyways. She was concerned about the miko. Kagura was also very happy that these people had accepted her into their group. She nodded and they all set about getting ready to travel after Sesshoumaru and their fallen miko. Inuyasha carried Kikyou. Kirara carried Miroku and Sango. Ah-Un had Jaken, Rin and Shippou. Kagura flew on her feather along side Kirara. She smiled she was finally free and could do whatever she wanted to do. Naraku was defeated and she no longer had to worry about him watching and or killing her. They traveled and the only people talking were the children Shippou was excitedly telling Rin of everything that had happened to him since Kagura and Kanna had taken him all the up to what had occurred during the battle. Rin listened and added her own comment in every once in awhile.

When Kagome awoke she felt the sensation of falling. She panicked and quickly reached for the first thing that she could find. It just so happened to be Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru was surprised and straightened very quickly and held Kagome tighter to his chest. Kagome opened her eyes when she felt the sudden shift and knew that she was no longer falling. She looked up into Sesshoumaru's startled eyes. The first thing that she realized was that she was not outside. She pulled slightly away from Sesshoumaru to examine the room that she was in. It was very elaborately decorated. She knew right off that she had never been here before and that it must be Sesshoumaru's castle. Kagome then turned back to Sesshoumaru and smiled at him. He smiled back still a little shocked from her sudden wake up. " I am sorry Sesshoumaru I thought that I was falling. It scared me. I did not mean to startle you." Sesshoumaru quickly schooled his face to hide the shock that he had previously shown. He looked down into Kagome's eyes and smirked.

"I was laying you down on the bed. I did not want to wake you. If you wanted me to continue holding you all you had to do was ask. You did not have to make up such excuses Kagome." Kagome blushed and was shocked that Sesshoumaru the ice prince was flirting with her.

"Oh Sesshou you devil. Put me down." Kagome pretended to struggle and Sesshoumaru let her for a moment before playfully dumping her on the bed. Kagome squealed and tightened her hold on Sesshoumaru on her way down and pulled him down with her. Sesshoumaru was surprised that she had actually made him fall. Kagome laughed at the look on Sesshoumaru's face. "Oh Sesshou you should see your face. Are you so surprised that someone could get you down. Or is it the fact that I am a woman." She laughed again as Sesshoumaru took a moment to school his face once again.

"It is not either. It is the strength that you used to get me down here. It was not human." Kagome smiled and tried to sit up. Sesshoumaru kept her pinned. "You are not getting up. I much enjoy this little quandary that you have gotten us into. Now explain what has changed." Kagome sighed and settled down. She reached up and toyed with Sesshoumaru's hair as she took a breath to begin explaining what had occurred in the garden with her father.

"Well you see Sesshoumaru ever since I was little I have had this same odd dream. As I grew older it became more and more clear. You see it was a message from my father preparing me for things to come……

Inuyasha called back to the others when the castle came into sight. They all perked up and rode in silent aww of the size and capacity of Sesshoumaru's home. When they got there the guards immediately recognized Inuyasha, Ah-Un, Jaken, and Rin. After a little talk with Jaken they were aloud to enter and then led to the rooms that Sesshoumaru had requested prepared for them incase they followed. They were all informed of when dinner would be and then left to their own devices. Inuyasha had a room that joined with Kikyous. Miroku's was across from Inuyasha's and Sango's was connected to his. Kagura's room was next to Sango's and across the hall from Shippou's whose was connected to Rin's. All of them were placed at the front of the west wing. The whole back part was apart from the rest. It held the two biggest rooms in the castle. The biggest of course was Sesshoumaru's and the one that was placed next to it and conveniently connected to it was the room that Sesshoumaru had placed Kagome in which was were they were currently occupying. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a door fly open followed by a scream and when they opened their doors to see what was happening they only saw a pink blur followed quickly by a white blur. Everyone was concerned.

"…And that is all that there is to tell." Kagome finished. "Sesshoumaru are you alright? You look like you aren't even paying attention." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru brought himself out of his daze and looked appraisingly at Kagome. He then leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I knew that you were meant for me from the moment I smelt your intoxicating smell. Your father and mine arranged a betrothal between the two of us. I had thought that you were dead. Let us see if you remember how to play our old game. In case you do not I will refresh your memory a bit." With that Sesshoumaru leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. Kagome turned beat red and looked into Sesshoumaru's smirking face. He stood up from the bed as his eyes began to bleed red. Kagome still lay in a stupor on the bed. Sesshoumaru's smirk grew as he growled out. "Run my little demoness Run quickly." Kagome snapped out of it and smiled broadly. She took off running for the door and threw it opened. She screamed as she felt Sesshoumaru's clawed hands on her sides. She quickly pulled from his grasp and used everything she had to speed off down the hall. Neither one of them noticed the audience that they had acquired. Kagome ran from the castle and into the garden. For some reason she felt as if she had been there before and knew exactly were to go. She rounded a bin and before she could stop herself she ran flush into a smiling Sesshoumaru. "Really Kags you are much to predictable." Before Kagome could do anything Sesshoumaru had her on the ground tickling her. At first she was so shocked that it was actually happening that she did not know what to do. Then she began to remember times when she was much younger and in the very same position. She laughed and flipped Sesshoumaru over and began doing the same to him. When he was thoroughly distracted she got up and dashed to the other sided of the clearing.

"Oh come on Sesshy I thought that you were better than that. You let your guard down much to easily." She squealed and dashed away when Sesshoumaru rose and darted towards her. "I think that you are getting slow in your reactions old dog." Kagome smiled and dashed away again as Sesshoumaru snarled playfully and started after her again.

"You are going to pay big time when I catch you puppy." It was Kagome's turn to snarl playfully then she stuck out her tongue as she once again evaded him. She of course knew that if he really wanted to he could catch her. She was distracted for a moment when another memory of her as a pup in this era came to her. Sesshoumaru took her moment of distraction and pinned her down. This time though he straddled her and held her hands above her head with one hand. Kagome looked up at him startled.

"Now I will make you pay, My Own." Sesshoumaru said as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck. Kagome smiled as she turned her head to the side in a submissive gesture.

"Please, oh mighty one, do not harm me I am yours to do with as you please." Kagome laughed as she said it and felt Sesshoumaru chuckle also. Sesshoumaru leaned up and looked Kagome in the eyes before slowly moving down and kissing her sweetly. When he pulled away Kagome was shocked at the amount of emotion that he held in his eyes but knew that her own held the same.

"I have mourned you for so many years. Your father announced to all that you, your brother, your mother, and your grandfather had been taken and killed. I vowed then to never let anyone else enter my heart. I loved you and knew that I would never love again. Now you are here and now that you are with me again I never want to lose you. I would not live through losing you twice, My Heart. Please say that you will stay and mate me." Kagome smiled as tears formed and fell from her eyes. Something inside of her was once again whole. She had not known that something had been missing until it was no longer empty. Suddenly everything rushed back into her mind. Her child hood here in the past. Her times with Sesshoumaru, the battle that caused them to have to leave and the last time that she had seen her Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru I love you so much. I did not remember anything. But now I do. I cant believe that I went all these years without you. I never want to be away from you again. I promise to always stay with you. Of course I will be your mate. I would have no other." Sesshoumaru once again leaned down and kissed her only this time it was not sweet or slow.

The gang was shocked. They had been afraid that Sesshoumaru was going to hurt Kagome. When they had arrived at the garden center they came upon Kagome smiling and taunting Sesshoumaru from across the clearing. They were shocked to here what Sesshoumaru and Kagome were saying back and forth. It was like they had always known one another. Sesshoumaru the ice prince was actually smiling and flirting with their Kagome. When they heard the last bit of the conversation they were shocked beyond anything that they had ever been shocked about. They had known each other as pups. Kagome wasn't a human. They were going to really mate just like that. No work or help was needed from the gang obviously they were already in love neither one of had just figured it out yet.

Sesshoumaru stood and pulled Kagome up with him. He turned and led her to where the others were hiding. He just casually walked past them, his mask was once again in place. "It is time for dinner. Let us go." Kagome smiled and blushed at her friends. They all followed still in a stupor.

I am so sorry that I have taken so long to get up a chapter. The holidays got me all messed up. I hope that you like the chapter I wrote it rather quickly so that I could get something posted. Please let me know what you think about it and once again am so sorry for the delay. Until next time. Later.


	13. A More Powerful Evil

-1I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Twelve

A More Powerful Evil

Kagome was seated to Sesshoumaru's right at the dinner table. Rin was next to her and Shippou sat next to Sesshoumaru. All of the others were randomly seated down the rest of the table. Kagome had been smiling, blushing and sneaking looks at Sesshoumaru all throughout dinner when she thought that no one was watching. Sesshoumaru however and the women at the table had noticed almost everyone of the looks. The men were chatting along about the battle and what they were planning on doing with their lives now that the jewel was safe and complete. Kagome had been talking with the women now about settling down and how all of them were going to keep in touch and visiting and things of that sort when she remembered something very important that her father had told her. "Oh Kami I can't believe that I forgot about something so important. Man sometimes I don't know where my mind is." She said this lound enough that everyone stopped and stared at her. She had not stopped talking she was speaking very rapidly and the only things that anyone could get out of it was Evil, Stay together. Worse than Naraku. Finally Sesshoumaru grabbed both of her arms and turned her towards him and shook her slightly to get her attention. She stopped talking abruptly and looked at Sesshoumaru with confusion. "Didn't you just hear what I said. Why is everyone so calm. We have a major problem." Kagome looked around the room at everyone's confused faces.

"Kagome no one heard any thing that you said. You were speaking to rapidly and your words were jumbled together. Please repeat what you have said and this time do it calmly. Please." Sesshoumaru said as he released Kagome's arms and calmed her down. Kagome nodded her head and took a deep breath to make sure that everyone understood her this time.

"Ok. After the jewel came to me and became whole I was sent to a garden where my father was waiting for me. He was the Lord of the South. Oh dear I completely forgot that the children were in here. Please wait while I take the children upstairs and put them to bed." Kagome stood ushered the grumbling children out of the hall and upstairs to their rooms.

"Oh mom why can't we hear. We are old enough now. Please." Shippou asked and Rin nodded her head in agreement. Kagome sighed as she reached their doors.

"Listen I know that the two of you are older. I just don't want you to worry about anything and I don't want you to be afraid of anything. Now in a couple more years you can listen into our conversations I promise ok. Now Shippou go to your room and I will be in in a moment ok." Shippou nodded and walked despondently to his room. Kagome took Rin's hand and walked into her room with her. Kagome helped her dress for bed and then combed her hair and tucked her in. "I love you Rin and I will see you in the morning." Kagome placed a kiss on Rin's forehead before walking to the door. "Sleep well sweetheart." Kagome entered Shippou's room and tucked him in after making sure that he had brushed his teeth.

"Good night mom, I love you." Shippou said while stifling a yawn. Kagome smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead as well.

"Sleep well baby I love you too." Kagome walked out of the room and almost ran into a servant that was waiting for her in the hall. "Oh I am so sorry I really need to learn to watch where I walk. What is it that you need." Kagome asked smiling.

"Oh My Lady. Lord Sesshoumaru bade me to inform you that they are not in the dinning hall any longer. They are waiting for you in M'Lord's study." The servant bowed deeply before scurrying away. Kagome frowned she did not like to be called anything other than her name and she did not like being bowed to. She shrugged and made her way to Sesshoumaru's study. She remembered where it was because she and Sesshoumaru used to get into trouble a lot and they would be sent there to Inu no Taisho to be reprimanded. Kagome smiled at the memory as she entered the study.

"and what has you smiling women. When you were talking earlier it did not look like anyone had anything to be smiling about." Inuyasha spat out heatedly. Sesshoumaru growled at him and Kagome placed her hand on his arm. Sesshoumaru stopped growling and just looked at his brother heatedly.

"I was just thinking about the time that me and Sesshoumaru were speeding through the castle and it turned into a game of chase. He chased me right into the ball room where all the servants were preparing for the ball that was going to take place the next night. Lets just say that Sesshoumaru's mom and dad were not happy with the mess that we made. We got in so much trouble. I remember the two of us standing right where you are and I was crying because Taisho was yelling and he had called my dad and I just knew that I was going to get grounded for the rest of my life. Then I looked over and what made me feel better was that Sesshoumaru had one tear rolling down his cheek because of all the mean things that his mother and father were saying. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry because he swore that he didn't have those feelings and that nothing could make him cry right before we had walked into the study. Do you remember that Sesshou?" Kagome said while everyone tried really hard to keep from laughing. Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome and then he smirked at her. Kagome backed up and stopped smiling she knew what that smirk meant she always got in trouble when they were younger right after he gave her that smirk.

"My dearest Kagome. Would you like me to reveal a little story about the night that you got so afraid because their were ghosts moaning in your walls." Sesshoumaru's smirk grew when Kagome blushed and jumped at him and placed her hands over his mouth.

"Don't you dare. That's not fair I was like eight and I didn't know people did that. Please." Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome's hand off of his mouth and smiled devilishly at her. He pulled her into his lap and whispered to her.

"And what will I get if I don't tell." Kagome thought about it for a moment and then smiled back.

"Anything that you want I promise just don't tell." Sesshoumaru leaned down and whispered into Kagome's ear. She blushed a red so bright that a tomato would have been jealous. Then she nodded her head. She tried to get up out of Sesshoumaru's lap but he held on.

"Now let us get to this matter about what you saw in your vision with your father." Kagome nodded and looked at everyone as they got comfortable.

"Alright like I said when the jewel became whole again I met my father. He told me about who I was and about the transformation into what I look like now. He also told me about an evil that would be coming soon. An evil that far surpassed Naraku in everyway. He said that the only way that it was going to be defeated was by us as a group. Everyone of us. We have to stay together. We have to find someway to find out who and what this evil is and how to defeat it. But the most important thing is that we must stay together. I don't know when it will come or in what form so we must be prepared and together." Kagome stopped talking and looked at each person in turn. Every one was in thought about what she had just said. Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"Well since it was stressed that we stay together. You are all welcome to make your home either here in the castle or in the village right outside the walls. It is your choice." Everyone was shocked but the shock was lessoning from each incident to the next. It was starting to become not so shocking that Kagome had already begun to change Sesshoumaru.

"We will stay here in the castle with you Sesshoumaru if you don't mind." Inuyasha spoke up. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yes little brother that way you can take up your place as beta and my second in command. You are the heir to these lands until I have a son of my own. It is better that you stay here in the palace with us." Inuyasha nodded. He was happy that he would finally be taking his place beside his brother.

"I will move my wolves to the caves on the eastern outskirts of the village. That is of course if that invitation included me." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Alright then at dawn I will leave to gather my wolves and leave my land to Ayami and her tribe." Sango and Miroku as well as Kagura after a long hesitation also decided to stay with in the castle. They talked a bit about the new arrangements and the things that now must be done. Suddenly Kikyou spoke up.

"Kagome you are a full demoness with holy powers right." Kagome nodded. "Did your father say anything about being a balance of good and evil or dark and light." Kagome nodded again. "Oh Kami. I always thought that my mother was just telling me a story but I think that it might be true. I don't remember much but it is written on a scroll in the hut where my sister stays. Inuyasha can we leave tomorrow to go to the village. I want to bring that scroll back here and let you look it over. I think that it might tell us about the evil."

"yeah we will go in the morning at dawn and we will gather our belongings and get the scroll and return back here. Sango Miroku do you want to go with us so that you can gather anything that you might have there." Miroku and Sango nodded their agreement. 

"We can bring your things here to you Kagome so that you can finish healing from your ordeal." Sango offered.

"That would be great Sango thanks a bunch." Kagome yawned and Sesshoumaru stood with her in his arms. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I think that it is time to retire for the night. You all will be leaving early and Kagome needs to rest. We will talk more about this situation when everyone has returned. Good night." Sesshoumaru didn't wait for an answer he just turned and left the room and headed for Kagome's room. She was already asleep when they reached her room. He changed her into her sleeping yukata and then tucked her in and went to his room through the adjoining door.

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night breathing heavily and sweat was covering her body. She was terrified and shaken. Kagome had dreamt of the battle that had taken place when her father and Midoriko had taken them from her home and she dreamt of her father falling with blood coming from his mouth and an arrow protruding from his back. She dreamt of the deaths of her family and friends until there was no one left but her as a small child running through the trees crying. It had felt like the very trees were against her. They kept tripping her and lashing out and cutting her and her clothing. She was running towards Sesshoumaru's castle she knew that he would protect her. When she got there she saw a young Sesshoumaru come running from the castle gates towards her. He hugs her and then stiffens and she falls with him to the ground when she finally manages to get herself out from under him she sees two arrows protruding from his back. That was when she awoke.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered. Kagome didn't want to be alone, she wanted to make sure that Sesshoumaru was still with her and that she was just dreaming. Kagome got up and tip toed to the door that separated her from her Sesshou. She was so terribly afraid that she would not find him alive. Kagome quietly pushed open the doors and silently padded across the room to the bed. When she pulled the covers back no one was in the bed but there was blood in the bed. Kagome was crying now. She turned and could see no one in the room. "Sesshoumaru." She called out weakly. When she did not get an answer she said it louder. "Sesshoumaru please." Sesshoumaru came quickly through a door that Kagome had not seen earlier. He rushed to her and pulled her into his arms.

"What is it, My Own. What has happened, why do you smell of fear and despair?" Kagome burrowed herself deeper into his embrace before answering into his chest.

"I had a nightmare that everyone was gone. You had all been killed. I came in here to make sure that you were ok and you were not in your bed. Then I saw the blood. I was so afraid that you really were gone. Please don't' ever leave me please." Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and took her through the door that he had entered the room by. When Kagome looked around her she gasped. It was an indoor hot spring. Sesshoumaru removed her clothes and then took the cloth that he had draped around himself and carried her into the water.

Well there you go. Chapter twelve. I hope that you like it. Sorry about the sudden stop but I wanted to start the next chap with a lemon. So please don't hate me. Please review and let me know what you think about it. Until next time. Later.


	14. Departing and Mating, FINALLY!

-1I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Thirteen

Departing, and Mating, Finally!

Kagome sat contentedly in Sesshoumaru's lap as he soothed her and bathed her. Then she remembered the blood that she had seen on the bed and turned with concern to face Sesshoumaru. "Stand up." Sesshoumaru looked on in puzzlement at a very serious looking Kagome. "Sesshoumaru please stand up." He reacted to the desperation in her voice and stood without hesitation. Kagome immediately began looking him over from top to bottom and then went around behind him and searched him there. When she was back in front of him she looked at him confusion. "Sesshoumaru where did the blood come from?" Sesshoumaru placed his arms on her shoulders gently.

"What blood, My Heart?" Kagome looked exasperated. She got out of the springs and went back into Sesshoumaru's room and pulled the covers back and stood pointing at the stain.

"That blood. Sesshoumaru I know that it is yours because I can smell it. What happened?" Sesshoumaru had completely forgotten why he had awakened. He had not remembered anything before smelling the fear and desperation on his Kagome. Now he remembered and kept himself from laughing. Plus he was embarrassed. He had been clumsy.

"Kagome. Is that what has you so worried. Worry not about the blood. I only scratched myself on the arm with my claw when I was dreaming." Kagome suddenly threw herself into Sesshoumaru's arms again. He was not prepared for the impact and they both fell to the floor. Kagome heard Sesshoumaru grown from the fall and quickly pulled herself up off of him blushing and apologizing over and over again as he stood. "Are you trying to kill me woman." Kagome laughed at the consternation on Sesshoumaru's face and his choice of words. He sounded just like Inuyasha. "What is so funny?"

"Sesshy, you are picking up bad habits from your little brother." Kagome laughed again at his confusion. "you just called me woman you have never done that. Your brother is the only one who has ever called me that." Kagome stopped laughing when she saw Sesshoumaru's face. He was smirking again. "Sesshoumaru what is going on in that brain of yours." He started walking towards her. She took a step back every time he took a step forward. "Sesshou what are you…umph." Kagome landed on the bed with Sesshoumaru on top of her pinning her down. Sesshoumaru started nuzzling her neck and kissing her along her jaw line and her ear. Kagome's breathing sped up and she gasped when Sesshoumaru's hands began to run up and down her body. He caressed her breasts as he began to trail searing kisses down to them. When his mouth finally captured one his hand that had previously occupied it slipped down and began to work its way up her thigh. Kagome was nothing but a tight ball of pent up emotion. Sesshoumaru's hand was almost to the place where she ached the most when they both heard Rin cry out Kagome and Sesshoumaru's names. Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome what both of them saw made their breaths catch. Sesshoumaru's eyes were tinted light crimson with his passion and Kagome's were a light pink with bright black streaking through them. Then once again Rin's sobs reached their ears. Sesshoumaru was up and back again with his haori for her to put on. He was already wearing his hakamas. Kagome and Sesshoumaru both rushed to Rin's room to see what was the matter. When they got there Shippou was already in there trying to soothe her.

"Momma, Papa." Rin said before hurling herself at Kagome. She cried harder into Kagome's neck. 

"Shhh it's alright sweetling. We're here. What is the matter?" Kagome asked. Shippou had slowly walked up to Sesshoumaru and tugged on his hakamas. Sesshoumaru looked down at him and Shippou begged silently with his eyes for Sesshoumaru to allow him into his arms. Sesshoumaru leaned down and pulled the kitsune into his arms. Rin lifted up her head and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Papa there was something in my room. I felt it. I'm so afraid. It was so scary looking. I woke up because I felt something looking at me. When I looked up there was a shadow….. Man in looking at me and his smile made me very afraid. ….. He told me that he was going to kill me so that he could hurt you and momma. ….. Then … he disappeared into the wall. He just vanished. Please let me sleep with you." Rin once again buried her face into Kagome's neck. Tears had sprung into Shippou's eyes but he was trying so hard not to cry. He had wrapped his arms tightly around Sesshoumaru's neck. He looked at Rin and then up at Sesshoumaru.

"Of course you can. Come now dearest lets put you to bed." Kagome looked over Rin's head to Sesshoumaru worriedly. Sesshoumaru walked around the room but could find no traces of anything. When he got to the last wall directly beside Rin's bed he could sense the slightest aura of pure evil and hate. Sesshoumaru then turned and followed Kagome and Rin out of the room. Kagome laid Rin down in Sesshoumaru's bed and Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms after she had lifted up from kissing Rin on the head. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a shy chaste kiss on the lips before turning with Shippou and heading for her room.

"MOMMA!" Rin yelled near panic. Kagome turned and looked at her. "you can't sleep in there. How is papa going to protect all of us if you are in another room. Please momma you and Shippou have to stay in here with me and papa." Rin pleaded. She looked at Sesshoumaru and begged him. "Please papa. Tell Momma that she and Shippou have to stay in hear Please." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and Kagome asked him silently if it was alright. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome made her way to the bed. 

"Alright dear we will all stay in here together." Kagome tucked Shippou in next to Rin and then got in next to Shippou. She laid with her arm above the children's heads. Sesshoumaru got into bed next to Rin on the opposite side of the bed and turned so that he was facing Kagome over the children. He put his hand up also and linked hands with Kagome. They all fell asleep before they even knew it.

Sesshoumaru was up before dawn and awakened Kagome so that the others could also be awoken. Kagome went to get Kagura, Kikyou, and Sango. Sesshoumaru went and got Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Everyone that was leaving packed their things and then they all met in the courtyard. They all said their farewells and headed in their different directions. Kagura had left also she was going to the village to see if there was anyway that she could be of assistance to anyone. She wanted to start helping people now that she could instead of hurting them. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were heading back into the castle holding hands when they heard Rin's earsplitting scream. They both rushed as quickly as they could to Sesshoumaru's room. Rin was sitting in the middle of the bed sobbing quite loudly. Shippou was once again trying to comfort her.

"What is it Rin? What happened?" Rin looked up at the sound of Kagome's voice. Kagome's eyes had once again began to turn and icy pink at the thought of something happening to her pup. Sesshoumaru's were almost completely crimson and he had his claws extended and ready to strike. When they finally realized that nothing was amiss they calmed down.

"Momma. I thought that something had happened to you when I woke up and you both were not here." Sesshoumaru stooped and picked up Rin before Kagome could get to her. Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms and snuggled up to her.

"Listen to me Rin. Look at me." Sesshoumaru waited until she was looking at him before he continued. "Your momma and I will never let anything harm you and we will never leave you or be taken from you. Now you remember that and never be afraid again." He hugged her tight. Kagome almost cried at the tenderness that Sesshoumaru showed. She did start crying at what he did next. Sesshoumaru looked at Shippou and held open his other arm. Shippou did not even hesitate to jump to him. Sesshoumaru held him also. "That goes for you to kit. Your mother and I will never leave you either. We will both take care of you and so you don't have to fear us leaving either." Shippou nodded and hugged Sesshoumaru tight.

After everyone had dried their eyes they all went down and broke their fast together like a family. Sesshoumaru went up to his study afterwards and stayed there for the rest of the day catching up on the things that he had left neglected for so long. Kagome spent the day with the children in the gardens. Kagura joined them after lunch. Sesshoumaru took his supper in his study also. Kagome told Kagura good night and then took the children to their rooms and tucked them in and told them goodnight. Kagome wanted to tell Sesshoumaru how she felt about what he had done that morning for the children but she did not want to disturb him. Kagome decided to wait up for him in his room. She took a book from the library and sat down on a cushion in front of the fire and read. Before she knew it she was asleep.

Sesshoumaru was tired and decided that it was time to call it quits and go to bed. When he got to his room he could smell Kagome. He looked around and finally found her asleep curled up in front of the fire with a book. Sesshoumaru smiled gently as he leaned down and picked her up. Kagome sighed and smiled. In her sleep she whispered his name and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to nuzzle him. Sesshoumaru groaned and went to his bed with Kagome still held tightly in his arms.

Lemon

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt Sesshoumaru press his lips to hers. She immediately opened her mouth for him and matched him thrust for thrust. Sesshoumaru felt the change in her the moment that she became conscious. He deepened the kiss further and began to work on getting her clothes off. His body burned so bad for her that he could no longer deny himself her. He began to trail hot kisses down her neck to her breasts. "Oh Sesshoumaru." Kagome moaned as he nipped and her nipple with his teeth. Kagome tangled her hands in his silver strands and pressed him closer to her body. Sesshoumaru pulled away from the first breast and gave the second one the same treatment. Kagome stopped breathing when Sesshoumaru began to once again run his hand up her thigh. He leaned up and kissed her on the mouth as his hand went further up her inner thigh.

"Nothing will interrupt me this time, love." Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear before lightly licking the shell of her ear. Kagome gasped and arched her back when she finally felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her most private part. Sesshoumaru's thumb rubbed her clit as he gently inserted a clawed finger. Kagome moaned and rocked her hips against his finger. "So hot for me, love. So wet." Sesshoumaru moaned as he felt Kagome begin to gently run her hands down his body. Sesshoumaru added another finger to his assault just as Kagome tentatively wrapped her soft small hand around his engorged sex. He hissed when she began to slowly slide her hand up and back down again. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and stopped her. Kagome looked up at him questioningly. "If you do that again I will spill my seed into your hand." Kagome blushed and then gasped when Sesshoumaru was suddenly poised above her with the head of his sex at her opening. "This is going to hurt Kagome. Let me know when you are ready." Kagome took a deep breath and slowly nodded. Sesshoumaru began to slowly enter her. "Are you …." But before Sesshoumaru could get the question out Kagome did something that he had not been expecting. She shoved her hips up and impaled herself. Tears began to form in her eyes but before they could fall she blinked them away. Sesshoumaru was to stunned to move. Kagome became restless and flipped him over onto his back.

Kagome leaned down and kissed Sesshoumaru as she began to ride him. Slowly at first but as the pressure built in her she moved faster. Sesshoumaru gripped her at her waist and the back of her neck. Just before her climax hit her she pulled back from his mouth and thrust her head back. His climax hit him at the same time that hers did. When he opened his blood red eyes and looked at his Kagome he could not believe his eyes. Her head was still thrown back and her long hair was pooled on his thighs. Her breast were heaving with each ragged intake of her breath. But the most amazing thing about her was the white wings that had burst forth from her back and were stretched out behind her. When she finally lifted her head and looked at Sesshoumaru her eyes were a bright pink with black streaking through it like lightning. He saw black markings on her cheeks, wrists, eyelids, hips identical to his in everyway but color. Sesshoumaru flipped Kagome over. He was still hard and still hungry for more of her. Sesshoumaru kissed her hard on the mouth before kissing down her body to her navel and then lower still. Kagome gasped and arched up off the bed when she first felt Sesshoumaru's tongue flick out and taste her. She moan as he tortured her with his tongue. When he pulled away she whimpered at the loss. But he quickly moved up her body and thrust into her. He pumped into her encouraged to go faster by her moans and whispers. Finally when he was nearing his peak he pulled out and flipped her onto her knees. Kagome gasped and moaned when Sesshoumaru thrust into her at the same time that he bit into her neck were it joined with her shoulder. Both of their climaxes hit them hard at the same time.

End Lemon

Sesshoumaru pulled out of her and collapsed to the side of her and pulled her with him. He licked at the mark that he had given her. She was now his forever. Kagome sighed contentedly as she snuggled closer to her mate. "I love you Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"And I you my mate." Sesshoumaru loved the way that it sounded. She was finally his. He could not get over his good fortune. Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over them and soon followed Kagome into the land of dreams.

Well there you go. I am so sorry about the long wait. I was bed ridden with broken feet and I am just now able to get up and around again. I hope that you like it and I hope that you review. Well until next time. Later.


	15. ALone TIme and A Surprise

0I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Fourteen

Alone Time and A Surprise

Kagome stretched and with her eyes still closed reached over to her side to snuggle up with her demon lord, and mate. She bolted upright when she realized that she was in the bed alone. Kagome looked around the room and still did not see her mate. Suddenly all kinds of doubts and horrible scenarios popped into her head. '_What if I did something wrong? Maybe he doesn't really like me, maybe he used me like the boys do with the girls at school. Oh Kami, I know that he is going to send me away. That is where he is right now. He is telling the servants to prepare my things to leave….' _Kagome's thoughts just kept swirling around taunting her and making her feel worse and worse. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She laid back down and cried. She had her face buried into her pillow and did not even realize when the bed dipped and the soothing voice that was speaking to her. Kagome did not know that she was not alone until she felt herself pulled up tightly against a rumbling chest. Finally her tears subsided and she just laid there in the arms of her gentle taiyoukai. "Please don't send me away. Whatever I did wrong I will work my hardest to fix it. Just I couldn't bare not being with you."

Sesshoumaru had gotten up early that morning. He had laid there for a while just watching his beautiful mate sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Finally he got up and went to bath so that he could get started on his day. Sesshoumaru had been putting on his Hakamas when he had felt the despair coming from his mate. When he got to the room the smell of her tears hit him and he rushed to her side. Sesshoumaru did not understand what was going on. Then the worst thought almost made his heart stop. '_Did she regret what had happened between them?'_ He sat on the bed next to her and spoke soothingly toward her. She was not responding. He laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He sighed in relief when she turned and buried her face in his neck. Then her whispered words broke his heart. She was afraid that he would leave her, that he didn't want her. She thought that she had done something wrong. Sesshoumaru held her tighter. "Kagome, my heart, I would never send you away. Why would you think that you did something wrong? You were perfect last night just like you always are. Kagome look at me and tell me what caused you to be so upset." Kagome laughed then and looked into his eyes. Sesshoumaru was confused. Kagome leaned up and kissed Sesshoumaru hard.

"You were taking a bath weren't you?" Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome blushed and laughed again. "I thought that when you weren't in the bed that you were displeased with me and that you were telling the servants to ready my things for me to leave. I feel like such a fool. God Sesshoumaru how could I have ever doubted that you loved me." She started crying again and Sesshoumaru pulled her close again. He rubbed her back as she cried incoherent things about not deserving him and his love. Finally she quieted down and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru decided at that moment that he was not going to leave her side for long until she was thoroughly convinced that he was not ever going to send her away.

Kagome woke up when she heard the children enter the room. They were worried about their parents since they had not come down for breakfast. Sesshoumaru was about to tell them to go ahead and eat and then tell Jaken to watch them for the day so that he could stay with his mate here until she woke up. He was stopped when Kagome answered for him. "We're sorry for worrying you. Go to the dinning hall and we will be down in a moment." Rin and Shippou nodded as they chased each other back to the dinning hall. Sesshoumaru turned to a Kagome that was already up and heading to the next room to get her clothes. Sesshoumaru just lay there thinking still when Kagome came back in the room with a robe on and her clothes in her hands. She was headed to his bathroom when she looked over and saw him still in the bed. "Well, are you going to get up lazy bones?" Sesshoumaru smirked at the way that she had cocked her hip to the side. It was enticing. He loved her attitude. Then he shook his head no. "oh yes you are mister. You better be up out of that bed before I get back in here." Sesshoumaru's smirk grew as well as another part of his body when she sauntered into the bathroom with her hips swishing seductively from side to side. Sesshoumaru waited. He wanted to see what she would do if he still wasn't out of the bed. Then his beast started to give him images of his mate in the water naked suds up. He tried to resist he really did but finally he lost the battle to stay put.

Kagome was humming softly as she washed her hair. The water felt heavenly and it was so beautiful in this room. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not see the ripples as the spring was invaded by yet another body. She did not feel the water moving as a body slowly but purposefully made its way towards hers. Kagome was startled when she felt two arms at her hips and hot breath on her neck. She turned in his arms and stared into the mesmerizing eyes of her mate right before his mouth crashed upon hers.

Some thirty to forty-five minutes later the couple was making their way to their seats in the dinning hall where their children and Kagura were waiting. Kagome blushed when Kagura looked at her knowingly. She could tell that it had been Kagome's first time. A plan to begin repaying Kagome for her kindness formed. "Kagome how would you and Sesshoumaru feel if I took the kids with me to the village to play with the other children? Then you and Sesshoumaru could you know, just enjoy the time alone. Get to know each other better." Kagome did not miss the wink that the wind witch had directed at them. She blushed even harder and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"That is I good idea. Though I am telling you now to not let the children wonder to far from you. If anything happens to them it will be your life." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagura did not take it personally. The taiyoukai threatened everyone but Kagome when it came to the two pups that they had adopted. She nodded and when they were done with breakfast she went with the children to get ready to leave for the village. Kagome went outside to see them off as Sesshoumaru went up to his study to do a few things. He did not want to leave her alone for much time. He still had to prove to her that he would never leave her or send her away. Kagome made her way up to Sesshoumaru's study intent on pulling him from his work. Sesshoumaru felt her approach and smiled. She came in without knocking and sat across from him. He just kept working to see what she would do. Kagome sat there and waited for him to finish working on what he was doing before bothering him. When he finished it and was pulling out another one to work on she stood up and walked around and sat on his desk right in front of him.

"Do you have something that you need mate." Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome smiled that smile that he had missed for so long. The one that said she wanted to do something that they both knew was either against the rules or not proper. "What do you have going through that beautifully mischievous mind of yours?" Kagome leaned forward and whispered in Sesshoumaru's ear as she run her hands up his arms and down his chest stopping right before she reached what he so longed for her to touch.

"if you want to know my handsome mate you'll have to find me and catch me." And before Sesshoumaru knew what had happened Kagome was across the room with the door open about to dash out. She giggled when Sesshoumaru stood and made her exit. Sesshoumaru followed. He followed her scent to the gardens. And not his private gardens, she had headed for the one that everyone went to. At the entrance he stopped. He saw her shows laying there as if she had taken them off while running. He didn't bother to pick them up she was getting away. Sesshoumaru was stopped again when he saw her obi hanging in a tree as if she had taken and thrown it while she continued to run. Sesshoumaru caught on. When he found his mate if he did not do it soon she would be naked. He took off again. This time he did not stop when he saw the layers of her kimono thrown carelessly in different places along the way. Finally he stopped on the outskirts of a the center of the garden. He knew that he mate was there waiting for him. When he stepped into the clearing he saw her removing the last two garments that she had explained to him had come from the future.

Kagome's head came up when she felt her taiyoukai. Her knees almost buckled from the scent of his arousal. Her own arousal grew when she watched him slowly approach and as he came his clothing fell to the ground. Kagome decided that she wasn't finished running and turned to run down another path but was stopped when she was pinned to a tree by a very red eyed Sesshoumaru. His beast had been slowly gaining control throughout the chase. He had jumped at the opportunity to play with his mate. Finally his beast had gained total control when they had entered the clearing and was ready to take his mate. He had her pinned to a tree when she started to run again. He looked into her eyes and then spun her around to take her the way that he most desired. Kagome felt that her mate's beast had taken control and hers howled to be let out to play with him. She relaxed and gave all control to her beast. The mating that followed in the garden was fierce and very satisfying to both. They reached their climax together and the whole castle and the village that was close heard the howls from the Lord and Lady of the West. When they had regained movement and control of their bodies. Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome into his arms and leapt to the balcony that came off of his room. He laid Kagome down and then went to the door and hollered for a servant. Sesshoumaru told the bowing male rabbit youkai to inform the kitchen staff that he and his mate would be taking their meal in their room and to have someone retrieve the discarded clothing throughout the garden. Sesshoumaru turned around to see his mate curled up asleep on their bed. He smiled as he climbed into bed with her and held her as she slept. When the food arrived he woke her up and they eat. When the tray was taken away the couple was at it again.

Hours later when it was time for dinner Sesshoumaru carried Kagome to the hot spring and they bathed each other before dressing and heading down to the dinning hall. This time however it was them that was already seated when Kagura and the children entered to eat. Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat and listened avidly as the children told them about everything that they had done in the village. Kagome excused herself and the children when they were done. She took them upstairs, bathed them and then they all laid down in Rin's room for Kagome to read them a story. When the story was almost over Kagome looked over to see Rin asleep and Shippou was waiting to hear the end. She picked up Shippou after kissing Rin on the forehead and finished reading the story to him in his own room He was asleep soon. When she got up to leave she saw Sesshoumaru standing at the door watching her. He was smiling. She loved the way he looked when he smiled. He was an extremely handsome man but when he smiled he reminded her of a Kami. They walked hand in hand to their now shared bedroom and fell asleep contentedly in each others arms.

The next day Kagura once again offered to take the children with her. Kagome and Sesshoumaru once again found themselves alone. Sesshoumaru went to get at least some of his work done. He was once again stopped by a very restless Kagome. This time when she ran she led him into the forest. Their beasts coupled in their true forms. When they were done they rested still in inu form. They hunted for their food and only returned to their humanoid form and returned to the castle when the sun began to set. After dinner Kagome took Shippou after kissing Rin goodnight. And Sesshoumaru took Rin after telling Shippou goodnight. They met after both children were asleep and went to their room. Tonight, however, they did not go right to sleep they spent most of the night enjoying each others body.

The next morning when Sesshoumaru awoke he immediately noticed something different about his mate. Kagome rolled onto her back when Sesshoumaru shifted. Sesshoumaru leaned down and sniffed the area that the smell was coming from. The next thing Kagome knew she had a genuinely happy taiyoukai above her.

Well there you have it Chapter 14. I hope that you like it. I am out of town so my chapters may not be updated as often but I will try. Please review. Well until next time. Happy spring break. Later.


	16. Returning and The Scroll

-1I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 15

Returning and the Scroll

Kagome pushed a still grinning Sesshoumaru off of her and looked at him in shock. She was so happy this was the best news that she could ever receive. "Really Sesshou. You aren't lying? You can tell for sure? You are completely positive?" Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled Kagome to him and kissed her senseless. When Kagome was let up for air she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and hugged him tightly. "Oh this is wonderful. Amazing. I can't wait to tell everyone. Especially mother. Which reminds me that we need to go see her soon. I haven't been home in a while. OH SESSHOU. I can't believe we are going to have a baby." Kagome and Sesshoumaru stayed in their room in bed just enjoying each others company and savoring their last few minutes alone. They could both tell that Kouga and his wolves had arrived and that the others were not far behind them. Kagome sighed when she felt the approach of the annoying little toad and began to get up to bath and get dressed. Kagome was already in the bathing room and Sesshoumaru had pulled on hakamas before answering the door to Jaken.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked, his emotionless mask back in place. Jaken bowed low to the ground knowing that his lord did not like being disturbed when he was with Lady Kagome.

"Sire, the wolf prince is here and he is trying to make a home in our caves. What would you like me to do, my lord?" Jaken looked up and saw the look that came into Sesshoumaru's eyes just before he inflicted pain on him.

"Jaken I know the wolf is there. He is there with my permission and he is not to be bothered. Is that understood?" Sesshoumaru stated as Jaken once again pressed his face to the ground before backing out of the door.

"Y-y-yes my my lord. I understand. Sorry to have bothered you with my idiocy." Sesshoumaru shut the door and then went to the bathing room to join his mate. They bathed each other and then reluctantly left the room and got dressed then headed down to the main hall where they knew at any moment the gang would be arriving.

When they got to the main hall Kagura was already there with the children. Kagome told her hi and hugged her. Just as she was walking back to stand with Sesshoumaru, the doors came open and their stood the whole gang. Even Kouga was there with Ginta, and Hagaku. Everyone said their hellos and then they headed to the dinning hall for breakfast. Everyone was talking except for Inuyasha and Shippou. They both had noticed something off about Kagome's scent but couldn't quite figure out what it was. Finally Shippou leaned towards Inuyasha and whispered to him. "Did you notice something different about momma's scent today? I can't figure out what it is."

"Yeah squirt I noticed it. What has Kagome been doing?" Inuyasha asked thinking maybe something she had done or been around was the cause.

"Well I am not really sure. Momma and father have been staying alone together. Kagura has kept us busy and away from them. Why do you think she would do that Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grinned and slapped himself on the forehead.

"That's it squirt. Why didn't I figure that out sooner? Kagome is pregnant." Inuyasha had not been quiet when he had made his last statement. Everyone stopped talking and looked towards a now blushing Kagome and surprisingly a taiyoukai with a very arrogant grin on his face.

"Kagome is that true? Are you really going to have a baby?" Kagome nodded to Sango. "Oh Kami this is wonderful. I can't believe it. How long have you known?" 

"well I only just found out this morning. Sesshoumaru told me. I know this is amazing I cant believe it either. You Kikyou, and Kagura are going to be aunts." Kagura was surprised and honored that she was included as family and very very happy. Suddenly Inuyasha punched Sesshoumaru in the face and snarled. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome got closer to an now very angry Sesshoumaru.

"You idiot. Do you know what you just did. You just knocked Kagome out of a battle that she is the main player in. She is not going to fight when she is pregnant or do anything that might harm the pup. So what are we supposed to do when the fighting starts. You just put everyone at the risk of dying. How could you be so stupid for one who is known for his intelligence." Sesshoumaru immediately lost his anger and the air of excitement died down. No one had even thought about that. They were all rather surprised that Inuyasha had. "You are right little brother. If the battle starts before the pup is born it will be a hard battle. But you have to remember that full blooded Youkai give birth a lot sooner than hanyou or human. All will be well little brother have faith." Sesshoumaru said before starting up his breakfast again. Everyone resumed breakfast except for Kagome. She got up and left the room, heading for hers and Sesshoumaru's private gardens. She was now very worried about her pup and the battle. She felt upset at herself for not even thinking about it. She sat in the center next to a pond when she felt Sesshoumaru behind her and leaned back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her abdomen before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Did we make a bad mistake bringing a pup around now before the battle? I never even thought about it Sesshoumaru. I can't fight while pupped. You don't have the proper medical things that would be needed to keep the pup healthy and well so I have to be very careful. What are we going to do?" Kagome almost started crying but blinked them away as she leaned closer to Sesshoumaru. He began moving his hands in soothing circles over their even now growing pup.

"My Own, everything is going to be fine. We did not make a mistake. No you will not fight but that will be ok. The final battle wont come around for a time yet. And before you ask how I know. Remember when we were little and I told you my mother had the sight well I get feelings about the future and certain things. I know that everything is going to be fine. Trust me like you trusted my mother. We are going to have this pup and raise it in a great family environment once this battle has been won. Now stop worrying and come back and eat something more. Remember you are eating for two now." Sesshoumaru stood when he felt Kagome nod and pulled her up with him. The walked hand in hand back to the dinning hall where a very solemn looking Inuyasha had just gotten his eats boxed for thinking without thinking once again and worrying Kagome. Since worry was a bad thing for women in her condition.

"Momma are you really going to have a baby. I really would like a little sister." Rin said as she finished eating her breakfast. She was very excited. Then she felt something and knew that she had to tell her mom and dad. "Mom, dad you are not just going to have one baby. There are two of them in their. I can feel it. I feel their separate auras. Wow is that part of being a miko mother?"

"Yes Rin that is part of being a miko. I am surprised that you can tell that much since you still haven't come into your full powers yet. Wow. We are going to have two pups. This just keeps getting better and better. Sesshou can you believe two babies. This is wonderful." After Breakfast Kagome got a servant to take the children out to play while everyone else headed to Sesshoumaru's study to see what the scroll said that Kikyou had gotten from Keade.

So sorry for the long wait. I just got a new job and I have been so distracted with it and getting ready for college. I know this is short but I wanted to get it to you. Thank you for being patient. I hope that you like it. Also I don't really think that the title of this story is very fitting so I would be very grateful for any suggestions about what you think the name of this fic should be. Thanks. Please review. Until next time. Later.


	17. The Story,Shocking Rev and a Surprise

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter sixteen

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk and Kagome was sitting in his lap. All of the others were sitting on the other cushions in the room. Kikyou and Inuyasha had given Sesshoumaru the scroll when they had first entered the room and now everyone was waiting for him to read it to everyone. Sesshoumaru unrolled the ancient scroll and began to read.

In the time when two dogs, a wolf, and a fox control the four corners of the land an evil

So great that even the gods are weary of it will threaten all that is held dear to the four rulers.

This evil if not stopped will one by one take down the lords of the land and suck the very life out of

Everything that it's power touches.

Trees will blacken and lose its foliage. Lakes, rivers, hot springs, and streams will dry up. All living things will become enslaved by the depravity of this evil.

It will come in the appearance of humans and harmless to all that do not know better.

But underneath is the soul of the last living of their kind. Thought to be extinct.

But there is hope for the world. A hanyou will be born to the south she will also be born with the shikon no tama as a part of her. Because of this she will be transformed from hanyou to a full demoness.

She will be a representation of the balance of light and dark. Good and evil. Holy power will flow through her veins. A gift from her mother just as the gift of the demon was given from the father.

She will be surrounded by the gods that will be her support.

Without them she will not prevail.

The god of war will be known as the killing perfection. He will also be the main protector, mate, and stability of the chosen one.

The god of fire will be born to a princess and a lord. He will be the enforcer and brother to the chosen one.

The goddess of love will be born twice. She will be a teacher and sister to the chosen one.

The God of Wisdom will be holy but not. He will be the practical and forever soothing the chosen one and the other gods.

The Goddess of Water will be the last of her people. She will be a comfort, confidant, and sister to the chosen one.

The God of Nature will be a leader of his people. He will a protector and enforcer for the chosen one.

The Goddess of Wind will be an enemy first. The Chosen one will restore her heart and ser her free to become an ally and friend.

The Goddess of Purity who will have two sets of parents. She will be a daughter to the killing perfection and the Chosen One.

The God of Illusions and Trickery who will also have two sets of parents. He will be a son to the chosen one and the killing perfection.

The God and Goddess of Torture will be unexpected allies. They will be sent to help from the hells.

Finally the Goddess of Lost Souls will be brought to life with the sword of life. She will be frozen for all of eternity in the body of a child.

If one of these gods or goddesses are missing all will crumble. All will gain their powers long before the battle is to take place.

The Chosen One. She is a mixture of all of the powers of the heavens and of the hells. For Even those that reside in the seven hells do not like the Great Evil.

She will be the target and brunt of most of the battle. She will suffer the most. She will also receive the most Good.

These thirteen will be the only thing that keeps all of the world from dieing at the hands of the greatest evil that has ever, is ever, or will ever be known to all of the beings heaven, earth, or hell.

Sesshoumaru and all of the rest of the group sat in silence for a while in silence after the scroll had been read. Kagome was being held tightly and protectively in the arms of her mate. Who had brought her closer and closer throughout the reading. Especially at the end. He did not want his mate to suffer at all and she would be the one to suffer the most. He did not think it fair. Inuyasha had Kikyou in his lap in much the same fashion as his elder brother held his mate. Miroku and Sango were sitting as close as they could get to each other and Kouga and his wolves just sat their looking despondent. Finally Kagome broke the silence.

"Ok so we know who most of the people are. We need to figure out who the other ones are and what we need to do to begin to prepare for this battle." Everyone nodded and Kagome pulled away enough so that she could take the scroll and began going through the names. "We know that the Chosen One is me. And the Killing perfection is Sesshoumaru."

"The God of Fire is Inuyasha. And the Goddess of Love is Kikyou." Sesshoumaru said. Everyone nodded.

"The God of Wisdom is Miroku. And the Goddess of Water is Sango." Kikyou stated. Once again everyone agreed.

"The God of Nature is Kouga." From Ginta. Agreement.

"The Goddess of Wind is Kagura of course." Sango stated.

"As much as I hate to say this Lady Kagome. I do believe that the Goddess of Purity is our little Rin." Miroku quietly stated. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she leaned closer into Sesshoumaru's tightening embrace.

"And the God of Illusions and Trickery will be Shippou, My Love." Sesshoumaru added thinking that maybe he could sooth her by saying it instead of someone else. He did not like the idea of their children being part of the battle either. " I do not like that our children will be apart of this either." Kagome smiled at the fact that he had called them their children. She loved that he was really accepting them as a family.

"What I do not know is who are the God and Goddess of Torture. And the Goddess of Lost souls. These are the three that we must find before it is too late." Kouga surprisingly calmly stated. Then once again to everyone's surprise Inuyasha said something important that everyone had forgotten.

"Guys the scroll says that we will all gain our godly powers long before the battle is to commence. We have not even started to receive our powers yet so it is still far to come. Right?" Everyone looked at Inuyasha and Kikyou beamed at him with pride and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Well that is only kind of true." Kagome meekly stated. Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded. Kagome stood and released the spell that she had woven around herself to hide her appearance. Suddenly their Kagome did not stand before them but a beautiful demoness. She grew taller by a few inches. Her hair lengthened to her ankles and pink and white streaks appeared all throughout it. Her eyes turned black. Black markings appeared on her cheeks, eye lids, wrists and other places that they could not see. But what shocked everyone the most was the huge angel wings that sprouted from her back. Questions began coming at her from everyone in the room.

"So what exactly are you?" (Kagura)

"Lady Kagome when did this happen." (Miroku)

"Oh Kagome this is amazing." (Sango)

"You Look so beautiful." (Kikyou)

"Doesn't this mean that…"

"…we have less time then we thought." (Inuyasha and Kouga)

Everyone stopped and Sesshoumaru and Kagome nodded. "Now to answer your questions. I am a full blooded demoness with the full powers of a miko thanks to the jewel. It happened right after waking up from the jewel melding back with me body. Yes it is amazing. Thanks for the complement. And yes we do have less time then we thought. I just hope that it will be long enough to find the others and to have the pups." their was nods of agreement all across the room. They talked a little more about who the others could be and then when they were all leaving the room to take care of what they needed to for the day they were stopped when they saw Shippou running towards them as fast as he could with Rin in tow. He was yelling for Kagome and Sesshoumaru the whole way. The two of them rushed to their children as fast as they could. Before they could get anything out Shippou was talking to them about something so quickly that they could not understand what it was. "hold on baby. Slow down now what is it."

"Rin is bleeding." This from Sesshoumaru. His eyes were starting to bleed red very quickly. Kagome stopped and Looked at a crying rin.

"Baby were are you bleeding." Rin walked up to Kagome and whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled and  
then hugged her tight. "it is ok baby nothing is wrong." Kagome then turned to Shippou and everyone else and gave them all a knowing look. "Everything is fine. She is not hurt. Rin is going through something that every female must go through to become a woman. Now if you would be so kind as to allow us to go. Kagura, Sango, Kikyou will you please come with me and Rin?" The women nodded and they began leading Rin to the room that Kagome had used before she had moved into Sesshoumaru's room. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and hugged him and kissed him lightly on the lips before smiling at him reassuringly and following the others. Kagome sent the other women off to get the things that were needed and then took Rin to the hot springs and bathed her while they waited for the others to return so they could begin telling her what was going on and why it was going on. By the time they were done Rin was blushing furiously and did not know what to think about all of it. But she was happy that she could now be called a woman.

In Sesshoumaru's study he was thinking about what had happened with his daughter. He knew that it had to happen soon since women were married off very young and such. He just did not like the idea of losing his daughter so soon. Sesshoumaru decided then and there that he would screen every male that came close to Rin and make sure that they are acceptable and worthy of a daughter of his home. And if he could help it she would be mated to a youkia so that she would gain her mates lifespan. Shippou, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Mirouku were thinking along the same lines as Sesshoumaru. They were not going to let anyone that was not worthy get near their little sister/niece.

Well hope you like it. I know that it has been an extremely long time since I updated. I just started College and a job and I have not had time to do anything. But I quite my job and I got things at school regulated and bought a new laptop for convenience so now I have a lot of time and regular access to a comp and internet. Yeah so the chapters should be coming more frequently now. Though I am only going to work on this story until it is done then I will work on my other one. Thanks for those of you that read my stories and once again I am sincerely sorry for the long wait.


	18. The New Miko

Disclaimer. I do not Own Inuyasha

Chapter 17

Kagome was so content and happy. If she had had anymore doubts about her mate, they would have been chased from her mind at the sight she was now watching. She smiled contentedly as she finally closed her eyes to rest. Sesshoumaru was laying in a very undignified way with his head resting on Kagome's abdomen. He was listening to the tiny heart beats of his unborn children. He didn't know just yet how he was going to tell his amazing mate that they were going to have one boy and one girl. He wanted to make it special. Surprise her. He just had to make sure that no one else told her before he had the chance too. Sesshoumaru fell asleep thinking of ways to surprise Kagome with the news of their pups. Kagome too was thinking about her children as she fell asleep. Though she did not know what she was going to be having she was thinking of different sexes and names and ways that they could look.

Kagome came awake abruptly when she felt a very strong surge of holy power and she leapt out of the bed to put clothes on when she heard a scream that she recognized as her daughter's. Sesshoumaru had woken up the moment that Kagome's heart had quickened and then he had felt the surge of energy as well. He was waiting at the door for Kagome when he had recognized the scream as well. They both rushed from the room and straight to their daughter's, where they noticed that others had begun to gather their as well. The demons and half demons were staying away from the door and not entering it. While the humans were trying as hard as they could to get past a barrier that was holding them back. Sesshoumaru walked briskly to the barrier and tried as hard as he could to get through the barrier. Kagome was standing back waiting to let Sesshoumaru have his try. But the more that Sesshoumaru got upset and his eyes bled red at the sounds of their daughters terrified screams, the more that the white streaks in Kagome's eyes became pink. She began to pull on her holy energy to come to the forefront of her being. Her wings burst from her back and she threw her head back. Everyone had backed away even more at the larger display of holy energy. Everyone but Sesshoumaru. He stopped trying to get through the barrier when he realized that his mate was moving forward. The more that she moved forward the more that the barrier that was holding them out was weakening. When she finally reached the edge of it, the barrier disappeared completely. Kagome rushed in followed closely by Sesshoumaru. The others just waited outside for the sign that everything was ok. When Kagome got into the room Rin was still withering in pain on the bed. Kagome realized instantly what had happened. She turned to Sesshoumaru and he nodded his head. Kagome motioned for Kikyou, Sango, and Miroku to come forward. Sesshoumaru moved out of the room and picked up a crying Shippou while he barked the order that everyone was to disperse and then as Kagome picked up Rin, he preceded Kagome and the humans down the hall and cleared a path for them. Sesshoumaru stopped at the gate while the others continued out the gate and into the surrounding forest.

Kagome, Kikyou, and Miroku concentrated on sending off such and aura that any demons that might have been around ran for cover from the holy force. As they got further and further away from the castle Rin got quieter and quieter. Her pain and discomfort finally dissipated completely and so Kagome and the others stopped. They sat down and made a fire and Kagome and Kikyou concentrated their energy on soothing the new miko. For that is what had happened. Rin had come into her powers as she had been sleeping. The new energy did not like the fact that it was surrounded by castle full of demons and it had rebelled. Rin had been in pain because she had not known what to do with all of the angry powers pulsing through her body. Kagome had figured it out and knew that the best thing to do was to get her away from the Palace of the Moon. Kagome and everyone else was so lost in thought about what this now meant that they did not notice when the object of their intense concentration had woken up.

"Momma." Rin stated in a weak voice. "What is going on? Why are we not at home?" Kagome smiled brightly at Rin and then hugged her tightly.

"Oh Rin, sweetheart, you have come into your miko powers. And baby I am so proud of you." Kagome and the others commenced to telling her everything that had happened. Suddenly a very worried voice was heard.

"Mate. Is everything all right with our Rin?" Kagome looked up and around for Sesshoumaru. She could not see or sense him anywhere. She looked at the others and they were still talking and laughing with the new miko. No one had heard him but her.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered under her breath. Then she remembered something that her father had told her a long time ago when she and her family had been together in the past. He had told her when she asked how her mother and father had always managed to speak without speaking. He had told her that when mates where very close and loved each other with everything that they are, that they could talk mind to mind. Among other things. Kagome smiled for now she knew why she could here Sesshoumaru. So Kagome closed her eyes and whispered through her mind. "_All is well my heart. She is awake and she is fine." _Kagome smiled when she felt Sesshoumaru release a mental breath.

"_Thank you mate. I don't think that you should bring her back to the Palace so soon. I think that we should slowly bring her around demons. Do you think it acceptable for the others and I to come to you." _Kagome thought about it and then decided to ask the others what they thought. "Hey guys what do you think about Sesshoumaru, Shippou and the others coming out here to get Rin's powers used to the demons that are closest to her before we overwhelm her with all of the others that reside at the castle."

"I think that is a great idea Kagome. It will be much easier on Rin if we do such." MIroku stated. Kikyou and Sango quickly agreed. "I will make the walk back and get them." Kagome stopped Miroku as he made to get up.

"There is no need for that. I can tell Sesshoumaru from here." The others gave her a puzzled look. " I will explain in a moment." They nodded and Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru who was still waiting patiently for her response. "_Sesshoumaru everyone agrees that it will be ok for you all to come here."_

"_We will be there shortly, My Own. I love you."_ Kagome smiled as they broke their connection and turned to the others and explained to them how her father had explained to her. They all smiled and the girls were hugging Kagome happily for finally truly finding a love that she had yearned after for so long. "I agree. She does deserve it." Said a voice from the tree line. Kagome stood and smiled as her mate and all of the others walked into the clearing. Sesshoumaru was carrying Shippou and set him down. Shippou ran straight for Rin to make sure that she was ok. And Rin only hesitated a moment before she squished the voice that was telling her that demons were a danger to her. She hugged Shippou tightly and then ran to her father. Sesshoumaru bent down and swooped his daughter into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and hugged him tightly. Something in his chest unclenched at the physical proof that his little girl was ok.

"Hey brat. You gave all of us a scare. Don't do that anymore ok." Inuyasha said and then all of the others moved forward to hug and talk to the young new miko. Sesshoumaru felt Rin stiffen and her despair at the approaching demons. Sesshoumaru hugged Rin tighter and growled at the others, as he rubbed Rin's back soothingly. Kagome walked up and touched Sesshoumaru on his arm and he instantly calmed. She reached out her arms and Seshoumaru handed her to him.

"Ok guys lets only come to her one at a time so that her powers can get used to you ok?" Everyone nodded and one by one they came to her and then when she was once again at ease with everyone she and everyone else began just talking and wasting the night. Finally Rin was at some much ease that they began the trek back to the castle. Rin and Shippou had falled asleep on the way and everyone smiled and breathed easier when she did not even stir and no signs of distress at the fact that she was once again surrounded by all the many demons.

It was morning and everyone knew that they would not be going back to bed so instead they all went and bathed and changed for breakfast and the events of the oncoming day.

Well there you have it Chapter 17. I hope you like it. My attention is kind of divided with school and all but I am trying my hardest to get this story back on the road. Well please review. Thanks bunches. Love ya.


	19. Transformations begin

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 18

It had been two weeks since Rin had come into her powers and Kagome and Kikyou were now training her on how to use them. It had been a very uneventful two weeks, with the exception of the surprise that Kagome had received a week ago. She smiled and placed her hand over her stomache as she remembered the event.

*FLASHBACK*

Kagome was sitting in the library teaching her babies how to read and write. Suddenly she felt Sesshoumaru behind her and smiled up at him. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Come with me mate I have a surprise for you." Kagome looked at the children who were smiling conspiringly at each other. She knew that they knew what was going on. She stood with excitement and followed Sesshoumaru out of the room closely. He led her to the room that she used to occupy and stopped before he opened the door. Kagome saw him smirk at the confused look on her face.

"why are we at my old room?" Kagome asked she could think of no good reasons why he would be bringing her back to the room that she had not occupied for some time now. Sesshoumaru could sense her unease and quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Do not worry so My Mate. It is not good for the pups. Now come into the room and you will see why we are here." Kagome smiled at him and followed him into the room. She gasped at what she saw. Tears filled her eyes at the sight. She looked down when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Papa told us not to tell you. I knew what you were having the night that I received my full powers. This was all papa's idea." Rin said beaming with pride.

"Yeah he picked out everything on his own and even where everything was going to be. Father wanted to give this to you as a gift for mating him." Shippou added with just as much pride and happiness. He loved that Sesshoumaru was his father now and that he was learning to treat his momma the way that she was supposed to be treated. Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru with new tears of love streaming down her face. She went to him and hugged him tightly and kissed him. The got so carried away in their passionate embrace that they only stopped when they heard both children giggle.

"Sesshoumaru thank you so much. This is perfect and so touching. So we are going to have a boy and a girl?" She pulled away before he answered and walked around the room. Her old bed was gone. The room did not look anything like it did before. Now it was home to two identical cribs except for the coloring of course. On one side of the room was a pink dresser, pink changing table, and a pink toy box that was already furnished with toys that would not be played with for a while. On the other side of the room it was made up the exact mirror image of the pink side except for it was in blue. Kagome stood in between the two cribs with one hand on each just peering down into them. Sessshoumaru walked up to her and placed his hands on top of hers before moving them to her stomache were he could hear his pups strong heart beats.

*END FLASHBACK*

Kagome turned to see Kikyou finishing up with her instructions to Rin. "How did I do momma?" Rin beamed when the two of them walked up to Kagome. Kagome smiled and hagged her daughter.

"Sweet heart you are doing amazing. I am very proud of you. You are catching on way quicker than I did. Now lets go get cleaned up for lunch." Rin smiled even brighter and walked between the two older women just listening to them talk about whatever. They all three stopped when Kagura came running into the clearing that they had been practicing in. She was in a hurry and she looked ready to burst into tears. "Kagura what is it? What happened?" Kagome asked frantically. She reached out immediately to Sesshoumaru to make sure that he and Shippou were all right. She got the affirmative and then turned all of her attention to the frantic wind sorceress.

"It's Kouga. I don't know what is wrong. We were fighting like always over something stupid. Then he just stopped and looked at me with a stricken look on his face and then he collapsed to the ground. I tried to keep him from falling on his face but when I touched him I was shocked." To support her story she held out blistered hands for Kagome and the others to see. "We have to hurry." Kagura said before she took off towards where she had left the infuriating wolf. Kikyou started after when Kagome leaned down to send Rin to the palace.

"Listen baby, I need you to go in and stay with Shippou until I tell you otherwise. Now go and if you see Inuyasha or any of the others send them out here. Thank you sweet heart." Kagome only waited a moment to make sure that Rin was obeying and then she took off running after the other two women. While she ran she called out to Sesshoumaru and breathed a little easier when she could feel him head their way. When she arrived at the scene Kagura was wringing her hands together and trying to hide the fact that she felt more for the wolf than she would ever tell. Kikyou was however concentrating on the unconscious Kouga.

"Kagome he feels like you did when you fell after the jewel merged." Miroku said as he and the others entered the clearing. Kagome took a deep breath and walked over to Kouga. Kagura looked at her worriedly hoping that she could help him. Kagome leaned down and placed her hands one on each side of the wolf prince's head. When she did she could see what he was seeing. She smiled to herself as she watched what was unfolding.

*Kouga's Head*

Kouga stood up saw that he was still in the forest but he was not in the Western woods or any woods that he had ever been in. He also realized that he was no longer with the wind sorceress. He turned to survey his surroundings one again and stopped short when he saw a man that he could not sense or smell in any way. If was not staring at the being, for he could not tell what he was, he would not have known he was there at all. Before Kouga could address the being he spoke. "I am the God of Nature. You have been chosen as my reincarnate. In but a few moments my spirit will awaken in you and you will receive all of the gifts that are mine. Remember your top priority is to aid the chosen one in the battle against the great evil. But there is another who needs you as well. You must learn to forgive her and know that what she did was not by her own choices." A hand was held up when Kouga meant to interrupt. "I know that you know who I am talking about. Your heart and youkai tell you all the time what is wanted and it will take place. Do not try to stop it. Now it is time for the awakening." As the last word left the gods mouth Kouga felt a horrible pain begin in his body. But before it could cause him to much pain it was stopped when he felt the soothing touch of a hand in his. He looked down to see the markings of the one who had been upsetting his way of thinking to much lately. But right now he would not be an idiot and pull away when she was easing his pain. Kouga felt a flood of warmth and a shifting in his body. He knew that he had changed. When the feeling went away the world around him went black.

*Back to everyone else*

Kagome watched as Kouga opened his eyes and the first person that his eyes unconsciously searched for was not a surprise. Kagura let out a breath of relief and then slapped the ookami when he finally stood. "Don't ever do that again." was all she said before she flew off towards the castle on her feather. Kouga looked just as stunned as everyone else at Kagura's actions.

"So how do you feel god of nature." Kagome asked with a smile. Kouga turned to her and smiled and then stretched languorously. Kagome and the others examined the changes that had taken place and transformed their friend from the wolf ookami to the god. His hair was still in its ponytail but it was longer and now had streaks going through it that resembled leaves, and ivy. His eyes were the color green that leaves and grass turns after a rain. He was a few inches taller than he already was and a lot more muscular. He had not changed from his normal pelts for it was all natural animal skins and such. Kouga bid fairwell to his friends to go to his wolves. Everyone else walked back to the palace thinking about what had just occurred. Each person was in deep thought about who would be next to undergo the changes from what they are to the god or goddess they would become. Kagome however, having already undergone the transformation was thinking about other things that had nothing to do whatsoever with everyone else's thoughts.

Kagome was thinking about the way that Kagura and Kouga were acting. She knew that Kouga did not Kagura for the deaths of some of his pack, but they had explained to him time and again that she had not done it be choice and that she felt really bad about it. She didn't even have her heart so she could not feel things the way that everyone else did. Kagura she could tell was falling for Kouga. She had seen all of her worry and fear for him all over her when they had not known what was going on. Also the way that she had slapped him when he had come to. It meant that she had worried and she did not like the worry because she was not ready to admit that she had feelings for him. Even to herself. Kagome also knew, however, that when Kouga finally admitted it to himself that he loved her that it would be sooner then the wind manipulator would, and he would not be afraid to show it. He would just claim Kagura like he had done her when he had thought that he was in love with her. Kagome was so happy for them. She walked closer to Sesshoumaru and placed her hand in his. He looked down at her and smiled down at her. Sesshoumaru squeezed the hand of his mate before placing a tender, chaste kiss on her lips and turning back to the front. When they got back to the castle they all went back to what they were doing before supper.

Well there it is. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Now everyone is going to start getting their powers. It will not all happen the same way. Each one will happen different ways. I also do not like the name of this story. I would be grateful for any suggestions on what would be a good title. Thanks please review and let me know what you think. Until next time. Luv ya.


	20. Visitor 4rm The South

I do now own Inuyasha

Chapter 19

*Small lemon*

Kagome was bored. And that was an understatement. She walked to Sesshoumaru's study and peaked in on him. She was surprised at what she saw. He had one elbow on his desk and his head resting on his hand. He was frustrated and she was not used to seeing him like this. Kagome concentrated really hard on him and caught snippets of what had him so stressed out. The Lord of the South was coming to their home. She did not know the rest and could not understand why it was such a bad thing that he was coming. She did know however that she did not like seeing her mate in such a state as he was in. Kagome masked her scent and aura and then slipped into the room. She made her way around to stand behind Sesshoumaru and then she ran her delicately clawed hands up his back and unto his shoulders where she began to massage him. Then she ran her claws up the base of his neck and through his hair, making him purr. Sesshoumaru sat and just relaxed at his wonderful mate's ministrations on his person. Kagome pulled him away from his desk and then moved to straddle his lap as she massaged his chest and slowly moved lower. Sesshoumaru forgot all about his problems with the Lord of the South. He leaned his head back and growled in anticipation as Kagome's magical hands continued to move lower and lower on his body. Just as Kagome's hands slipped into his hakamas, three things happened at once, Sesshoumaru growled menacingly, Kagome stilled her hands, and both turned and snarled viciously as the door opened and a fox demon walked in followed by a very frantic Jaken.

The demon did not even look bothered. He just continued on into the room and took a seat across from the still irate couple. "Come now pups you have a bedroom for that kind of play. Now if you did not want to be disturbed you should have gone there or posted a sentry at the door. Now compose your selves and stop all of that useless noise we have things to discuss." Kagome had already stopped long before the fox had stopped talking and she now had her blushing face buried in Sesshoumaru's neck whispering to him to calm down. Finally when he had gotten himself under control as well Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood to excuse herself so that they could conduct their business.

"If you will excuse me. I will leave you to your business. Though I do have one thing to say to you sir. This all could have been avoided if you had done what was proper and been announced or even knocked. This is our home and we can 'play' as you call it, any where we please any way we please." With that said she once again smiled to Sesshoumaru and whispered to him through their link. '\I Love you Sesshoumaru.' Sesshoumaru answered her and had her blushing once again as she exited the room. 'and I, you my mate. And we will finish this when I am done here. Your words please me and we will just have to make use of those rights.' The demon watched the exchange and had one of his questioned answered. The stoic Lord of the West had finally mated. Sesshoumaru turned to his uninvited guest and looked at him none to pleasantly.

"To what do I owe this intrusion Lord Masa. I do hope that it is not fickle because I am already hard pressed not to rip your throat out for interrupting my mate and I." The Lord of the South just took the remark in stride, like he did everything else that the Lord of the West always said. He was never a pleasant youkia to be around. Masa had hoped that in gaining a mate that he would soften up just a little. It seemed that that was just not going to be the case. He did understand his frustration though being interrupted when one was with their mate was never a good thing to do. But this situation was of the utmost importance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I know that now was not a good time to bother you and your new mate. Congrats by the way. But what I have to tell you is of great importance. Have you ever heard of the Prophecy concerning the Chosen One and the Great Evil." Masa saw the difference in Sesshoumaru at once and knew that another of his questions had been answered. "Good well I happen to know that your mate…" Masa stopped when Sesshoumaru held up a hand.

"I believe that my mate and the others concerned should be present for this discussion. If you will be patient for a moment I will have them summoned." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment and reached out to Kagome. 'mate gather all who have something to do with the prophecy including our pups and come to my study.' Kagome just looked the ones around her and sent him her agreement. "they will be here momentarily. My mate is gathering them." Masa nodded and then remained quiet until the others entered the room. He was stunned at the number of people that entered the room and even more surprised that two children entered holding the hands of the Lady of the West. Kagome and the children went and sat with Sesshoumaru. Rin in Kagome's lap and Shippou was sitting in between his mother and father. Miroku and Sango sat hand in hand on the side of the desk closest to Kagome. Inuyasha with Kikyou in his lap sat to Sesshoumaru's side. Kagura sat next to Inuyasha and Kikyou and Kouga sat next to Miroku. Kagome smiled at the way the two were acting. They were trying to stay as far away from each other and their fighting about needless things was getting worse every day she knew that it would not be long until they admitted that they liked each other. "Now Lord Masa, You may continue."

"Like I was saying I know that your mate is the Chosen One from the prophecy. I also know where the Great evil is going to come from. Twin human women in one of my villages gave birth to four children apiece at once. Both were untouched by any many and their children are most strange. They look nothing like their mothers. The mothers are fair haired and blue eyed. All of the children have hair as black as a raven and eyes that match. When I heard of their birthing I sent two of my best spies to their home to study them and see what was going on. Only one returned and he died soon after his return. He told me of the virgin births and that all of the children seemed harmless but that they were definitely strange. They are never separate from one another and move as if they are one. When they speak it is like they are all thinking the same thing and that they are of one mind. They finish each others sentences. He watched as one day a trio of men tried to rob, rape, and kill their mothers. He watched as the children stood in a strange formation and just looked at the three men. Almost immediately the demons fell to their knees in agony before standing once again with completely blank expressions on their faces and began killing each other. When they were dead all of the children lifted one hand and flicked their wrists and the corpses disintegrated and blew away on the breeze. Once done they turned and faced the two spies hiding in the bushes and one was dead instantly the other managed by some stroke of luck to get back to me before he died as well. When I heard of this I went straight to my seer and asked for what she saw. She told me of eight beings with black hair and eyes ravaging the land and then saw them facing off with a bright light. She could not see what was in the bright light or how many or who. I instantly went for the legend that I had heard as a child about the prophecy and knew what was occurring. That is why I am here. When I was patrolling my lands this last time I heard of the mating of the Lord of the West to his betrothed and knew that she was the Chosen One and that I had to come to you and let you know what was going on." When Masa was finished talking he looked at all of the faces around him. Fear was the prominent emotion on most of the faces except for The Lord and Lady and the Wolf Prince. The fear faded from the eyes of the two children when they picked up on the lord and ladies fearlessness.

"Thank you for your information Lord Masa. We greatly appreciate it." Kagome stated before turning to her mate. "What are we going to do about the children. We can not attack them yet and we can not let them continue to live uninhibited. People are not safe from them." Sesshoumaru and reached over and grabbed his mates hand.

"I know love. We will think of something. All will be well. Please do not worry it is bad for the pups." He leaned over and place a loving kiss to Kagome's forehead before turning back to the others. "Suggestions anyone." To say that Masa was surprised was an understatement. He never in a million years thought to see Sesshoumaru be gentle with anyone and he really never expected to hear him ask for advice from others. Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru and Masa.

"I think that we should call my father and Kagome's here to the palace. This decision should not be made with only half of the ruling council here." Everyone agreed.

"You are right wolf. We should all just wait and think of ways to fix this. This is not an easy decision and it affects the whole of Japan. Brother do you agree?" Inuyasha stated regally. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"Lord Masa. I am going to send a missive to my mate's father and to Kouga's father. I will have them come as soon as they could here to the Palace of the Moon. You are welcome to stay here until after all of this is settled if you wish. Until the others arrive their will be no other meetings concerning this topic. Now please everyone go and get ready for dinner." Sesshoumaru stood and waited for the others to do the same. Lord Masa did not leave immediately, he waited until the others were gone to speak with Sesshoumaru.

"I would like to go and retrieve my family and bring them here with a small portion of my army if it is ok with you Lord Sesshoumaru. I feel uneasy leaving them for an indefinite amount of time. I had only planned to come and leave." Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement. " Ok then I will not be here for dinner I will leave out tonight and I should be back around noon tomorrow."

"Then we will see you then Lord Masa." Sesshoumaru said before the fox demon sped from the room and the palace. Kagome was just leaving the children's rooms when Sesshoumaru came walking down the hallway towards their room.

*Lemon*

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru and led him by the hand to the hot springs that connected to their room. When they were in there she took his armor and swords and placed them against the wall. She pushed him to sit down on one of the cushions against the wall. She moved back and slowly began removing her own clothes. Sesshoumaru moved to stand to assist her but she stopped him with a telepathic command. 'No ana-ta just sit back and enjoy right now this is about you.' Sesshoumaru growled seductively before stilling to watch his mate as she finished disrobing. When she finally made her way towards him he was so hard he almost whimpered when she knelt down in front of him. She removed first one of his boots and then the other. Then she crawled up his body to kiss him passionately. Sesshoumaru's hands roamed her body slowly as Kagome undid his obi with out him knowing. He growled when she pulled away and stood bringing him with her. She then stepped so close to him that deep breath would have them touching. Kagome then ran her claws up his bare chest to his shoulders and pushed his haori off of him. Then she moved her hands back up his arms and down his chest. But her hands were not the only things that went down. She began kissing and nipping down his neck then his chest down to his stomache following the path of her hands. Sesshoumaru watched her as she pushed his hakamas down his hips and thighs and legs. Her mouth stopping at his engorged sex. Sesshoumaru stopped her when he felt ready to blow. Kagome squeaked when she found herself slung over Sesshoumaru's shoulder and they were headed towards the springs. When Sesshoumaru let her down Kagome slid seductively down his body but would not go all the way down. She wrapped her legs around his waist rubbed against him. Sesshoumaru growled again as his eyes bled completely red. Kagome's beast responded to the growls and her eyes turned completely black and pink streaks of lightning crossed them. She lifted her body up and shoved it down just as Sesshoumaru thrust his hips violently up impaling her on his very hard member.

*End Lemon*

Kagome blushed as she and Sesshoumaru were the last to walk into the dinning area. Sesshoumaru of course wore a smug expression on his face. They did not get the chance to sit down at the table however because Rin screamed and everyone turned just in time to see a blank faced Shippou hit the floor.

**He He. Don't hate me I had to do it. Sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I was studying for finals. But now I have a month off from college and I am going to try and get as many chapters up as possible. I hope that you enjoy. Thank you and please review. Until next time.**


	21. A Grown Son and A New Family

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 20

Sesshoumaru peeked once again into his adopted son's room. This is where his mate and Kouga had rushed Shippou right after he collapsed. The site he now looked in on made his heart weep. His mate was leaned over the fox kit trying franticly to see into his mind as she had done with the wolf. She could not however get any kind of reading on his mind. Rin was crying and had been as soon as her mother had failed the first time to see into Shippou's head. Finally the kit stopped thrashing on the bed in pain and Rin was curled up on one side of him and Kagome was curled up around them both. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the way as Sango, Kikyou and Kagura entered the room to comfort their friend and sister. As soon as they got within a yard of the bed Kagome tightened her hold on the children and looked up with pink streaked eyes, and snarled at them. Sesshoumaru stepped into the room and waved the others out as he walked slowly towards his very upset mate. He growled soothingly at her. At the foot of the bed he began crawling the rest of the way up to his mate and pups. By the time his face reached Kagome's she was well aware of who he was and she was whining helplessly about their pup. He nuzzled her neck and curled up at her back and wrapped his arms around all three of them. They fell asleep that way and were left completely alone after Inuyasha came near the door to check on them and heard a very vicious growl from Sesshoumaru. Kagome was awakened again when the bed shifted and Rin laughed and jumped into the arms of a very much older looking Shippou. Kagome was stunned but not so surprised at the physical change in her son. She had looked up what each of the gods and goddesses looked like in old depictions. The god of illusions and trickery was a young man who was in the prime of his youth. She leaned into Sesshoumaru when he sat up and watched as Shippou examined his new body that had aged to about seventeen years of age. Instead of a puff ball of orange hair pulled back by a blue bow, he had short spikey orange hair. His eyes held knowledge far beyond his years. His body was toned and bronzed and he wore a larger and more refined version of his normal balloon pants and a vest that hung open showing off his abs. They watched as he sat and began talking and playing around with Rin the way he always had. Kagome turned over sleepily and smiled as she snuggled up into her mates arms once again. He smiled as well and before she had fallen completely asleep he stood and picked her up in his arms and carried her to their room. On the way to his bed chamber he saw Inuyasha coming their way. "Yo Sesshoumaru. I sent the missives to Kagome's uncle and Kouga sent a wolf to his father. Masa returned early with his family and they are still unpacking and resting from the trip here. Is there anything else that you would like me to do for you while you are resting." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother proudly. And Inuyasha did not miss the look. He had always wanted to have his father look at him that way. Inuyasha however, had not seen that look on his older brothers face since they were very young. He had never expected to see that look from him again.

"You did very well little brother. And thank you for taking care of things while I have been indisposed. Please just take a break. Kagome and I will be up and about in a couple of hours. I think that the palace will survive for that long. Now go rest and spend time with your mate." With that Sesshoumaru turned and took his pregnant mate to bed. Inuyasha turned smiling and beaming with the words of approval from his brother. He went straight to the room where his mate was talking to the others and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He sped to their bedchamber and then out the window to the tallest tree on the entire grounds where he was most comfortable and went directly to sleep with his mate smiling at him in his arms.

Kagome blushed as she found herself in a most familiar position but in a much more embarrassing situation. It had been two days since Shippou's change and she and Sesshoumaru had been making good on their promise to assert their ownership and had been caught many times by servants or their friends in many different rooms in the palace. This time was very different though. They had been messing around in their private garden when they suddenly heard giggles and the loud clearing of a throat. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both raised their heads to see Rin and Shippou turn and run from the gardens giggling uncontrollably but that was not the worst of it. There was a very regal looking inuyoukia standing in the entranceway and looking down on them disapprovingly. Sesshoumaru recognized the Lord of the North immediately. Kagome took longer because what she saw before her looked identical to her father. Her first reaction was to bust into tears and bury her face in Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru knew what was wrong with her. The man before them was her uncle and he was her fathers identical twin. "If you would excuse us I would like to get myself and my mate presentable and then we will meet you in the library Lord of the North." Sesshoumaru said. Lord Raidon nodded and looked very much upset by Kagome's outburst. For he had not been told that his niece had returned and he did not know who she was. When Sesshoumaru knew that Lord Raidon was gone he nuzzled his mates neck and quieted her gently.

"Kagome, My heart, there is no need for your tears. I know why you are upset but there is no reason for it. That is not your father that is your uncle. Do you understand Kagome?" Sesshoumaru waited until Kagome was calmed down and he began again. "He and your father were identical twins. Your father was born a couple of seconds before so he was the heir to the lands. But when your father passed your uncle Raidon became the lord. You never met him when you were younger because he took off before you were born to explore other lands across the waters. He only came back after your fathers death. Now lets get dressed so that we can go introduce you ok." Sesshoumaru smiled when Kagome jumped up energetically to put her clothes on.

"Oh my. I never knew that my father had a twin. I knew that I had an uncle that was never around and that he was now lord of the north but I did not know that they were twins. Wow this is amazing. Hurry Sesshy you are not fast enough. Get up. I want to meet my uncle." Kagome and Sesshoumaru were soon on there way to the library. When they got there Lord Raidon was confused. They watched as the emotion played across his face. He did not know that they were there yet and Kagome took the time to examine her uncle. He looked exactly as she remembered her father the last time she saw him. When Lord Raidon finally realized they were there he was shocked when he fully looked at Lord Sesshoumaru's new mate. He stood and rushed to her and embraced her. Kagome was shocked but she returned the hug with enthusiasm.

"Oh my Kami. You look so much like your mother and father. I can see both of them in you. But mostly I can see your father. Kagome I never thought to ever get to lay eyes on the pups of my brother." He pulled away but did not take his hand off of her arm. He felt like he had a piece of his brother back and he did not know what to do with that feeling yet. Kagome did not mind because ironically she was thinking the same thing. Lord Raidon looked so much like her father and when he smiled at her she felt like she had a piece of her father back and she wanted to stay close to him.

"Hi uncle. I never knew that my father had a twin. It is so very nice to meet you. I am glad that you came to our home. Now tell me how was your trip. Have you been set up in a room yet. Are you hungry? I can have something brought to you. Do you want to freshen up. Not that I think you need it or anything but I always like to feel clean after traveling. Wow I cant believe …" Kagome stopped when Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and she took in her surroundings enough to see that both males were smiling brightly at her.

"Kagome breathe. Lord Raidon is not leaving anytime soon as you know. So You have plenty of time to ask as many questions as you like in more than one breathe. Now Lord Raidon We have brought you here for a very important meeting. However we are not going to discuss anything until the lord of the east arrives. The Lord of the South is already here. Now he are prepared to make arrangements for you and your family are they coming or is it just going to be you."

"My mate and pups will be here shortly. I of course came ahead as always to make sure that things are ready for them when they get here. Which seems to be like now. I would like the two of you to join me in greeting them so that I can introduce them to my niece and new nephew." Kagome smiled brightly and she and Sesshoumaru went with him to meet the family of the North.

They waited at the front doors as a very beautiful woman who was not Japanese stride gracefully forward with a young girl on her hip, and behind her was an older girl that looked about Kagome's age walking hand in hand with a boy that was maybe two years older than the girl on the woman's hip. When the toddler saw her father she wiggled to get down and when the woman smiled and set her down she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her right into her laughing fathers arms. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his mate at the display of fatherhood and rubbed his hands gently over her belly. Kagome was introduced to her aunt Sophia from Britain and her three cousins Elizabeth who was 18, Youko who was named after Kagome's father and he was 6, and last but not least little Breail who was 4. She liked all of them and felt very welcomed into their family by all of them. Kagome introduced them to her two adopted children and the rest of the gang. Everyone spent the rest of the hanging out and sharing tales of their lives. Kagome retired that night with Sesshoumaru a very happy and content Inuyoukai.

Well there you Go CHAPTER 20 I am so excited. Twenty chapters yay. Well I hope you like it and I am trying to get these out as quick as possible I am sorry that it is taking so long. Until next time.


End file.
